Voltron Legacy : Season 4
by WarzonePrez
Summary: Former Sky Marshall Wade is back with a vengeance, seeking to rid the world of the one woman that stands in his way, Lenora Hawkins! But also standing in his way are five Academy Specialists piloting five special jets! When Wade and kala send their robeasts to wreak havok on the Earth, the Jets come together to form Voltron, Defender of the Universe!
1. Intro

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

Countless stars dance in a sea of darkness...

_From days of long ago...from uncharted regions of the universe comes a legend...the legend of Voltron, Defender of the Universe!_

[ Voltron arched back, his eyes lighting up and ready for battle ]

_A mighty robot...loved by good and feared by evil_

[ The stars seem to move, and Earth comes into view. ]

_As Voltron's legend grew, peace settled across the Galaxy. On Planet Earth..._

[ Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is sitting with the High Council, discussing with them the current state of the project. ]

_A Galaxy Alliance was formed. Together with the good planets of the Solar System and far beyond, they maintained peace throughout the universe._

[ Various robeasts begin to fly twoards Earth, and visions of Maahox, Wade, and Lord Kanji hover behind them. ]

_Until...horrible menaces, once thought defeated, returned to threaten the galaxy..._

[ Voltron appears, firing its Magma Pistols. ]

_Voltron was needed once more!_

[ JC, Roxy, Tails, Seth, and Dariana are shown in full uniform, standing tall against the threat. ]

_This is a story...of a super force of Academy specialists...entrusted by the Alliance with the ancient secrets of how to assemble..._

[ Voltron reaches to his hip and pulls the energy beam that becomes the Blazing Sword, and swings it once before brandishing it. ]

_Voltron...Defender of the Universe!_


	2. Episode 401

_**Author's Note** \- An all-new season of Voltron legacy starts right now! I'm hoping to get alot of new readers to check out this series, because it's absolutely fun to write. I do want to thank the two most important women in my writing life, my muse KathDMD and my good friend selena devargo. __ I hope you all enjoy! I do want to warn everyone, i will be pushing the MA-17 rating. Especially this episode. Cover the kids' eyes. LOL!_

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"This Is How We Do" by Katy Perry_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 79 : "This Is How"**

"So, when are you making all this, ya know, official?" Tails asked, batting her eyes at Roxy.

"Make what official?" Roxy asked.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Tails huffed. "You and JC have been sneaking around here the last couple of weeks, and don't think I haven't taken notice! I didn't get you two together to be nothing more than friends with…."

"You can stop right there, McGovern," Roxy said with a frown. "I'm no one's plaything."

"Oh?" she replied. "JC looks like he's a kid in a candy shop when he's playing with your…."

"Enough!" Roxy huffed. "Ugh, could you just clean it up for more than five seconds?"

"That's what SHE said," Tails replied. Roxy clenched her fists and chased Tails around the room until she ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Roxy threw her hands down in frustration, then turned to see Dariana staring out the window again. "Hey Dari, you alright?"

"Yeah," she replied softly. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"About Kovinx?" Roxy asked.

"About a lot of things," she replied. "I can't help but think so many bad things that have happened to us revolve around me and my ancestry. I know and understand what I am, but I don't know if this is what I want to be. I'm not some out of nowhere dark horse sent here to save the day. In the end, I am just like Kovinx when she was little….just a little girl scared of the evil that keeps on finding me."

"It's not so bad," Roxy said, putting her arm around her. "We all have our problems. Heck, there's still a lot that even JC doesn't know about me."

"Like the fact that you're technically royalty?" Dariana asked.

"Hey," Roxy said pointing at her, "you can't prove that." She let out a sigh. "My dad was a Lion Knight. I don't know if I ever told you that."

"No, you didn't," she replied. "How well did you know him?"

"That's the sad part," Roxy said, hanging her head, then looking her in the eye. "I didn't. He died shortly before I was born. My mom said Zarkon's attacks were relentless, but until the day she died, I never really understood how bad it was."

"I saw the tapestry in the Castle of Lions," Dariana said. "Your mother painted that portrait."

"Yeah," Roxy replied. "Coran said that she was one of, of not THE best artist in all of Arus. She painted that when she was twelve."

"I wonder if she ever knew Kovinx," Dariana pondered as she looked out at the sky again.

"I don't know," Roxy replied. "But I'm sure if she did, the two would get along well." Dariana turned to her and smiled, but then tilted her head.

"Roxy," she said, "is something else bothering you?" Roxy sighed.

"Tails pokes fun at the time I spend with JC," she replied. "I mean, we kinda have this weird kinda love going on, ya know? Since I lost everything, I was scared to let my heart out of my sight….I don't trust anyone. I want to trust JC…but I'm…"

"Afraid," Dariana finished. "I understand. Roxy, we're all a family. That was the first thing that brought meaning to me since coming to the Academy. The five of us place so much trust in one another. I know if there's anyone in this world that trusts you more than himself, it's JC."

"But can I trust HIM?" she asked. She then sighed and slumped to the floor, looking out at the sky with Dariana. "I hope someday I can….because Dari….I really do want it."

"We all do," she replied, and they continued to look out at the night sky.

* * *

"I just got out of a conference with the Supreme Council on the UltraWave," Kala said, walking into Wade's office. "Lord Kanji is not happy with our progress."

"He has the ear and the might of the council," Wade replied, "but while he has ambition, he doesn't calculate and execute." He stood up and walked up to Kala. "And speaking of execution, how is our little surprise going?"

"We've been monitoring it from a distance," Kala replied. "It was difficult to patch through the Alliance satellites, but we were able to achieve a satisfactory image." The viewscreen activated, showing the scattered remains of the major battle a few months earlier. They watched as small pieces began to move and merge together, combining into bigger pieces which then also tried to merge back together.

"This is why I had Maahox splice our DNA into that beast," he replied. "With enough dark energy, it will slowly graft itself back together, and once again hunt its prey."

"I hate to bring up bad news," Kala said, "but won't the Voltron Force destroy it once again?"

"That's why we are headed for the home planet of the Fourth Kingdom," Wade replied. Kala took a gasping breath.

"What are you planning?" she asked. He turned from her and walked back to the window.

"I believe a certain general owes me a great debt," he said, "and it's time they paid up."

* * *

Commander Stormclaw entered the Space Marshall's office, briskly walking up to her desk as she was looking over some recent paperwork sent to her from Security. She looked up, noticing his entrance.

"Commander," she said, "what brings you here?"

"I wanted to brief you in person on the cleanup progress at the South Gate," he replied. "Most of the debris has been accounted for and has been recycled or incinerated in accordance with Order 952 signed into law by you, ma'am."

"Good," she replied. "The High Council thought it would be best if we complete the cleanup operations as quickly as possible. It's best that the rest of the world, as well as the entire Alliance, see us able to spring back from such an attack quickly. Appearances are important, Commander."

"Absolutely right, Space Marshall," he replied. He was about to leave, but turned back to her quickly. "Space Marshall, I noticed I haven't seen your husband around in a few days. Is he alright?"

"Jon's at home with the twins," she replied. "Our nanny, Maria, is out on vacation this week, and he's looked forward to spending some bonding time with them."

"Absolutely understandable," he said. "And I'll keep you informed of the cleanup progress."

"Thank you, Mike," she replied. He gave her a salute, and left the office.

* * *

Hearing a knock on the door, Tails walked over and opened it. She smirked.

"Hey there," she said. "What's up?"

"Commander Stormclaw wants us to meet in the Control room in an hour," Seth replied. "Have you seen JC?" Tails let out a giggle.

"I think I might have seen him," Tails replied, trying to contain herself. "But it may have been just his butt. I'm not a hundred percent sure…."

"Well, if you see his face, tell him to get his butt down to the control room, ok?" Seth said. "How's Dari doing?"

"Napping at the moment," she said. "She was talking with Roxy last night until JC showed up, then spent quite a bit of time staring out the window at the night sky. She kinda does that a lot."

"I know," Seth said. "Let her know I stopped by, OK? I'll see you guys in the control room."

"Okie Dokie, Sergeant!" Tails replied with a mock salute. Seth laughed and shook his head as he walked away.

As Garrison soldiers continued to clean up the area, large chunks of debris began to merge together. At first they didn't notice, but as the debris began to get bigger and bigger, some of them began to point it out.

"Captain Stebbins," one of them said, "something's happening. Look!" The captain looked on as he watched whatever it was slowly piece itself back together. He waved down the rest of the crew.

"Everyone back to the shuttle!" he shouted. "You, get on the com and alert Garrison Headquarters. Send them footage. We need the Voltron Force out her!"

"Yes, sir!" he replied with a salute, and they all took off running.

* * *

Roxy gasped for breath as a wave of pleasure washed over her entire body, and shook as the waves slowly subsided. She slowly opened her eyes, staring into the ones above her and breathed heavily.

"You're amazing, you know that?" JC said with a smile. She flashed a smile back at him, trying to recover from the intense feeling, still feeling the pulsing from it.

"At least we know…..if your Garrison career doesn't work out….you have another talent….to fall back on," she replied between breaths.

"That was all you," he said, looking into her eyes. Although her body was beginning to calm down, her heart was speeding up, beating so fast and hard she could hear it.

"Jon?" she asked.

"Yes, Roxy?" he replied.

"All of this that's been going on has been great," she said, "but I've gotta ask….is this all there is to us?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean," she replied, "is what we have just some physical relationship? I know we've said a lot of things to each other, and I care about you a lot. I guess I just want to know how you feel."

"I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't feel something," he said. She suddenly tensed up.

"Just 'something'?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" JC asked. "You're upset, I can tell. Talk to me." She pushed him off her, then got up and hastily began putting her clothes back on.

"You just don't get it," she said as she pulled up her panties and began putting her bra on.

"Get what?" he asked. "Roxy, I just want to know what you're feeling." She snapped on her Voltcom, and it formed her jumpsuit uniform around her. She immediately turned, forming the gun in her hand and pointed it right at JC.

"That's what I want to know," she said through gritted teeth. He blinked a few times, at first unsure what to say.

"Roxy," he said, "put it away and talk to me."

"That's what SHE said!" a voice came from the other side of the locked door. Roxy let out a defeated sigh.

"Get bent," she said through gritted teeth again, pulling back her arm. The gun vanished, and she walked to the door and unlocked and tore it open, almost pulling it off the hinges and left. Tails peeked in and gave a little wave.

"Um, JC," she said, "Seth was looking for you." She gave him a look, which prompted him to pull a pillow in front of him. "Nice…." She walked away, and he groaned, beginning to gather his clothes as well.

* * *

Commander Stormclaw opened the com when an urgent transmission came into the Control Room.

"Commander," Stebbins said, "we have a situation at the cleanup site."

"What's going on?" Stomclaw asked.

"It appears the pieces are moving and combining together on their own," Stebbins replied. "It looks like a robeast is pulling itself together! We need Voltron!"

"Understood, Captian," Stormclaw replied. "I'll dispatch the Voltron Force immediately. Take your men and find cover."

"Thank you, Commander," Stebbins said and ended the com. Stomclaw hit a red button, and alarms began to blare. Seth and Dariana ran into the Control Room.

"What's happening, Commander?" Seth asked.

"It appears one of the robeasts that were defeated a few months ago is starting to pull itself together again," he said. "The Lion Force on Arus has seen this before. I remember writing up a report on it for the Space Marshall, as the beast in question contained a part of Marshall Wade's consciousness."

"His consciousness?" Seth asked.

"It's the work of Haggar," Dariana replied. "The beast was created by combining their DNA."

"The beast had the uncanny ability to pull itself back together," Stomclaw said. "If that's what's happening, we need to get it off the planet and find a way to destroy it."

"We'll do our best, Commander," Seth replied. "Dari and I will go on ahead. The others will be here shortly."

"Very well," Stormclaw said. "Get moving!" Seth and Dariana saluted him, then ran for the chutes. Landing in the cockpits, they placed their keys into the slots, and the engines fired up. Blue and Yellow zoomed out of the hangar, heading for the site.

* * *

"Dari," Seth said, "do you see what I see?"

"It's exactly as we feared," she replied. "The Lider robeast is reforming."

"Can we take it out while it's pulling itself together?" he asked.

"We can try," she replied. "You try and freeze the pieces that are trying to combine. I'll see if I can take out the completed monster."

"Be careful, Dari," he said. "You don't know how powerful that thing is." The jets quickly crossed paths and flew in to attack. Seth pulled the weapons console, and a crossbow cannon formed on top of it, firing frost bolts at the moving pieces, trying to stop them in their tracks. Dariana few around the beast, and pulling her weapons console, formed a pair of cannons on the wings of the jet, firing shock blasts at the robeast, trying to break it apart. It swung at Yellow, but Dariana was able to dodge the attacks and come back for another round of blasts.

"It's working," she replied, "but not well enough. Are the components freezing?"

"It's not holding them," Seth replied. "Destroying them isn't working either."

"We need to figure out a way to get it off the planet," Dariana said. "We need to figure out a way to permanently stop it."

"For that, we'll need Voltron," Seth said. And on cue, they saw JC, Roxy and Tails approaching in their jets. "Speak of the devil."

"Not in the mood, Derringer," Roxy replied. "What's the situation?"

"Lider robeast," Seth said. "It's pulling itself together."

"Then let's rip it apart!" Tails said.

"It's not that simple," Dariana said. "We need a permanent solution."

"Well, we need to ready ourselves before that thing reaches full strength," JC replied. "Ready to form Voltron! Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The jets flew in wing formation, then switched to star formation as the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched back as the energy field dissipated, its eyes lighting up with power.

"We need a way to get it off the planet," Dariana said.

"I'm open to suggestions," JC said.

"We may not need to destroy all of it, JC," Tails said. "If my calculations are correct, the beast is eighty percent complete."

"English, McGovern," Roxy said.

"It means if we can permanently stop the robeast as is, it shouldn't reform," she replied. "And the existing beast has limited capabilities. We can…." Suddenly, it lashed out and fired a web at Voltron, attaching to his right leg.

"Ack!" Seth shouted, feeling the jolt. "What was it you were saying about 'limited capability', McGovern?"

"It's pulling us down!" Roxy shouted.

"Then let's turn the tables!" JC shouted. "Transferring all power to the Megathrusters. Let's take this bad boy for a ride!" Voltron fired it's boosters, and took off higher into the air, pulling the beast up and through the atmosphere. As they reached outer space, Voltron turned and headed for a bright light.

"That's it!" Tails shouted. "The Sun! It can't reform if the parts are melted and altered on a molecular level!"

"Roxy," JC said, "are you ready to do this?"

"If you're asking me to do a job, 'SIR'," she replied, "yes." He let out s sigh as he pushed the controls further forward. Voltron pulled the beast closer and closer to the sun.

"How close are you gonna get, JC?" Tails asked. "The shielding won't hold if the temps get too high."

"That's up to Truvall," he replied. "Her ship is supplying the heat shielding. So tell me, Truvall, how close do you wanna get?" She was silent.

"Now's not the time for a lover's quarrel," Seth said.

"We're getting too close," Dariana said nervously.

"Dammit you two just flack and get over it!" Tails shouted.

"Now!" Roxy shouted.

"Form Blazing Sword!" JC shouted. Voltron stopped, and Red reached to Green at his left hip and pulled the energy beam, forming the sword. As the beast came at them due to inertia and the sun's gravitational pull, Voltron reached back and swung, slicing through the web, sending the Lider hurtling into the sun, disappearing below the surface with a poof.

"Are you done being mad now?" JC asked. Roxy hit her com.

"Grend, get bent," she replied, then turned off the com. Voltron put away the sword and headed back to Earth.

* * *

Seth walked into the apartment, and as usual, saw Dariana standing on the balcony, looking out at the night sky. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you still worried about Haggar?" he asked.

"That Lider robeast was nothing compared to what the Supremacy can hurl at us if we don't find a way to stop her," she replied. "But right now, I'm worried about our family."

"The team?" Seth asked. "Why?"

"JC and Roxy," she replied. "It feels like things are falling apart, both on a professional level, as well as a personal level. They love each other so much….but they get so angry." She turned to look into Seth's eyes. "Why is it so complicated, Seth? If they love each other…why is there so much hate?"

"Maybe they just need time, love," Seth said. "Maybe there's problems they need to work out before either of them can give in, ya know?"

"I know Roxy has been through a lot," she replied. "JC knows this. I feel bad for her, but if something doesn't give soon, I'm afraid we'll all fall apart." She wrapped her arms around Seth and buried her head in his chest.

"Don't worry, Dar," he said. "I promise, no matter what, we are a family, and will never fall apart." She looked up at him, and he leaned down to kiss her softly.

* * *

A Drule woman in military garb paced quietly in an office. Her pacing was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter!" she shouted, as if giving an order to a subordinate. But when the door opened, and she set her eyes on who it was, her demeanor became one of disgust. "Marshall Wade. I did not expect to ever see you again. I had thought Lord Kanji would have exterminated you, if the Galaxy Alliance didn't execute you themselves."

"General Soltorn," he replied, "I am actually quite excited to see you."

"And why is that?" she said, becoming even more annoyed.

"It's funny you should mention execution," he said with a slight chuckle. She was slightly taken aback...Charles Wade rarely laughed at anything. "I was sitting aboard one of my ships close to Quantus, and I suddenly had a brilliant idea for an execution." Without warning, Kala burst in the door, a shotgun blaster in hands, and fired on the General, hitting her with a bolt of energy that completely incapacitated her. Wade slowly walked up to her body, unconscious, yet still twitching from the electrical surge.

"Don't worry, General," he said. "I don't plan to execute you yet. But by the time Maahox is through with you, you'd wish I had." A devious grin appeared on his face as he looked down on the general.


	3. Episode 402

**_KathDMD -_**_ "Oh my" is corect. You know the kinda mood I'm in when I tear up the pages writing that. Just let that sink in a few minutes. Needless to say, I did enjoy writing that, but the next few episodes will be the fallout, and...ah crap, I better not give it away, but you will not be disappointed. I knew you'd like Tails' comments, and I enjoy writing those as well. As for Wade and Soltron...well, just keep reading. *shifty eyes*_

**cubbieBlueMako - **Like i told ya, look for the next episode of Lion Force for KA Goodness! I'm actually working on episode 2 as I write this...

**lovecastle989 - **Of course there has to be a robeast battle! But Wade isn't gonna let this be the end. Keep reading, you'll see where I'm going with this. ;) And yearh, Tails does need to lay off those two, but the two of them need to get over the strange communication barrier that seems to be breaking down before their eyes.

_**selena devargo -** I have alot planned for this season! That's why I split the teams into different stories. I want the "Jet Force" to have more depth, and this will allow me to explore our favorite OC team in depth. By the way, look for some Lysette in this chapter ;)_

_**amblewat - **Yeah, it'll be a good idea to start with Season 1 and work your way through. Pretend you're watching Netflix. (LOL) Also, don't forget to check out "In The End" by KathDMD, as well as "Deception" by Selena Devargo, as both stories tie into this series. (I play in KathDMD's universe alot)_

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- __I'm excited that the Season 4 premier got such attention! You know, i love writing this, but it is so fan driven, you can't begin to imagine! I always want to thank the readers for continuing to support me, and this series. That's what truly keeps me writing. And again, a special thanks to KathDMD...because without my muse, I am nothing. _

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"Break Free" Ariana Grande ft. Zedd_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 80 : "Break Free"**

_"Papa," she said softly, "I'm sorry."_

_"You don't need to apologize for things that are out of your control," Olan replied. "The past is the past. I don't know of any way you can change that, young one. For now, we need to protect you."_

_"Protect me?" she said, shuddering. "From who, papa?"_

_"They still see you as a threat," he replied. "Your mother's power is in your veins. They still fear you. Those like you."_

_"Like me?" she asked._

_"The Drules," he replied. "The kingdoms that exist along the border of the Denubian Galaxy have aligned with dark forces. The sheer power they wield can only be described in terms of the Old Ones. A young man with the blood of millions on his hands has single handedly drawn these forces together, and it is this 'empire' that wants to make sure the power you have is never used against them."_

_"Who is this man?" she asked, looking up at her papa with bright yellow eyes._

_"Kanji Red," he replied, "Destroyer of Worlds."_

* * *

Dariana sat up in bead and began to breathe heavily. Roxy and tails came running in, Tails almost tripping over her own nightgown.

"What's wrong?" Roxy asked.

"Don't!" she shouted, waving her arms around frantically, still in a daze. "Don't break up my family!"

"Dammit, Kovinx, snap out of it!" Roxy shouted. Dariana rubbed her eyes, and as the girls came into focus, she let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Another dream?" Roxy asked. Dariana nodded.

"Yes," she said. "I'm sorry, when I saw you, Roxy, I just thought…"

"It's ok," she said, draping an arm around her. "We're here. We're not going anywhere."

"I've been thinking a lot about you and JC," Dariana said. Roxy frowned.

"He's a snartbag who only cares about one thing," Roxy replied. Dariana frowned.

"He's my friend," Dariana replied, "and my family. He's NOT a snartbag!"

"Ok, ok," Roxy said with a sigh. "I don't want to get you upset."

"It all ties in with the dream," Dariana replied, slightly louder than usual. "The man, Kovinx's papa, stated that an evil man, a young Drule, brought together the kingdoms along the border of the Denubian Galaxy, and unified them into an empire that sought to conquer the entire universe."

"That's History 101, Dari," Tails replied. "Every cadet knows the history of how the Drule Empire came into being."

"But no one ever knew how or why," Dariana replied. "One man unified the kingdoms. His name was Kanji Red. Kovinx's papa called him 'Destroyer of Worlds', because he had been responsible for annihilating entire civilizations."

"Do you think Kovinx may be trying to warn you about something like this returning?" Roxy asked.

"After defeating Syn," Dariana replied, "I felt a wave of anger I've never felt before…and it wasn't Syn. The Old Ones Kovinx's papa spoke of seemed hell bent on bending the universe to their whim, and there's no doubt that if Syn was released, then the chances of Kanji, or something like him, could very well come into existence." She looked into Roxy's eyes with her piercing yellow ones. "We can't allow ourselves to fall victim to hate. If we don't stay a team, we will lose."

"Nothing's gonna happen to the team," Tails said, giving Dariana a hug. "Right, Roxy?"

"Long as JC stays out of my way," she replied, "everything will be fine." Dariana let out a defeated sigh. The look of worry on her face never left.

* * *

General Krai Soltorn slowly opened her eyes and held her head, which was now throbbing with intense pain. As she got to her feet, her hands grazed across a narrow force shield that surrounded the extremely confined area around her. She looked around and saw a scrawny looking individual with his back to her, working at a control panel.

"Where am I?" she asked. "What is the meaning of this?" The figure turned around, a sadistic grin on his face, and for a moment, a mechanical eye popped out of its socket, flew up to the forcefield, looked her up and down, then returned from whence it came.

"Ah, good," Maahox said, "you're finally awake. Pity you had to be unconscious through half of the process. It's clearly not as fun for me that way."

"Who are you?" She shouted. "I demand to be released from here at once!"

"General Soltorn," he replied, "I am Maahox, expert in the Occult Sciences, and….exile of Calum. As for releasing you, well, I can't very well do that." Upon hearing his name, she had remembered bringing him back from the dead.

"Why not?" she scowled.

"First of all, because for the past seventy-two hours I've been bombarding you with gigarads for radiation," he replied. "And second, because I'm under orders from Marshall Wade to keep you here until the project is finished."

"WADE?" she shouted. She then began violently pounding on the force shield. Maahox let out a sigh.

"Come now, General," he said, "why must all my test subjects continue to struggle? This would be so much easier, although less painful, if you simply accepted your fate."

"This is not an honorable death!" she shouted, spitting at him. The spit hit the force shield and evaporated.

"Who said anything about dying?" he said with a grin. "I'm actually hoping you survive the process! And once you do come to terms with it, I'm sure you will have no problem eradicating the Voltron Force."

"What are you talking about?" she shouted.

"It's quite simple, General," Wade replied, walking into the lab. "You promised me years ago an army to help me stop the Voltron Force and wipe out Galaxy Garrison. I delivered on my end, but you…failed to do so on your end." She sneered at him.

"I was under orders!" she shouted. "King Bhorn doesn't trust you, and neither do I! And yet I brought you back to life!"

"After allowing the plan to fail, killing me in the process!" he shouted back. "In the end, we all suffer, General. The only difference now, is that if you fail, the Voltron Force will destroy you. And that will be a death you will never return from." Her analytical mind finally put two and two together, and figured out exactly what Maahox was going to do.

"No!" she shouted as Wade turned to walk away. "You can't do this!" He waved his hand, and Maahox pulled a lever. A Scorpion, glowing a bright haggarium purple, dropped to the ground, and as she fought to break free of her prison, crawled up her leg inside of her uniform. As it reached her inner thighs, it vanished from view beneath her armor, and she screamed and fell to the ground as it stung her from the inside repeatedly, and her body began to mutate and transform.

"I believe I already have," Wade replied as he walked out of the lab. She let out a blood curdling scream as she curled up in the fetal position, and spikes began to protrude from her back, and a bulbous tail began to grow from her backside. Maahox turned up the radiation, beaming with anticipation.

* * *

"Voltron Force," Commander Stormclaw said as he paced in front of the team, "I've called you here to perform a mission exercise. Things have been quiet around here, with the exception of the Lider Robeast incident. However, due to that incident, I feel now, more than ever, we must continue to be vigilant."

"I agree," Lysette said, walking into the Control Room.

"Admiral," he said, "To what do we owe the honor of your visit?"

"Relax, Mike," she replied. "Don't be so formal. These guys saved our butts on plenty of occasions. They've more than earned my respect." JC stared in her direction, while Roxy rolled her eyes. "That said, I'm not gonna sugar coat this mission. Yeah, it's an exercise. But it will still have its challenges. As you remember, Quantus is the galaxy's largest supplier of lason. Many worlds in the Galaxy Alliance rely on these shipments. The Drules haven't been very successful at hijacking these supplies as of late, but we have sources saying this large shipment to planet Hydra is under tight scrutiny by the Supremacy. I want you all to head to Quantus and investigate the shipment, then escort it to Hydra. Should you run into anything, well, you know what to do."

"Yes, ma'am," JC said with a salute. Roxy rolled her eyes again. Lysette noticed, but said nothing.

"You have your orders," Mike said. "Launch!" The five took off for the chutes and leaped into them. Each landed in their cockpit, then powered on the ships. The engines came to life, and all five blasted off from the hangar and zoomed off through the atmosphere. Lysette turned to Mike.

"Mike," she asked, "is there something wrong with Lieutenant Truvall?"

"How so?" he asked.

"Believe me," she replied, "I know when I see a look of jealous rage. Aren't she and Lieutenant Grend a couple?"

"I was under that impression," Mike replied.

"Whatever's going on," she said, "I don't want it to affect their work. I'm all about love in the workplace, Mike, but not if it's gonna cause friction." She nudged him with her elbow. "And not the good kind." He turned a slight shade of pink. "By the way, this came for you today. I suggest you take a look when you have a free minute." She handed Mike an envelope, then left the control room. He turned it over and read what was written on the front of it : _Stasia_.

* * *

"Commander," one of the soldiers said as they walked up to Kala, "the fleet is approaching Quantus. What are your orders?"

"We proceed as planned," she replied. "The robeast is not quite finished, so we will need to take a more tactical approach to this mission. I want the first and second wave of robot fighters to engage the Alliance forces protecting the shipment and the settlement. While distracted, I will need the remaining forces to land on the far side of Quantus and take back the base that we had established there, allowing us a more comfortable vantage point to launch a second attack from. This will need to be a discrete takeover, as to not arouse suspicion of the Alliance forces that we are present."

"What if the Voltron Force interferes?" the soldier asked. Kala's eyes narrowed.

"Blast them out of the sky!" she said. "I don't want excuses. They are nothing more than Academy Cadets. Prevent them from forming Voltron at all costs!"

"Yes, Commander," the soldier said with a salute. The ships began to move forward as a cohesive unit towards Quantus.

* * *

"McGovern," JC asked, "how soon until we're within range of Quantus?"

"We should be within range within a few minutes," Tails replied. "The modifications Chip and his team have done to the propulsion systems is amazing!"

"We can marvel over it later," JC said. "Truvall, how are the weapons systems?" There was nothing but silence over the com. "McGovern, will you ask Truvall if the weapons systems are online and ready?"

"Roxy, are the weapons systems working?" she asked.

"You can tell the Force Leader that the weapons systems are online and functioning," she replied.

"You copy that, boss?" Tails asked.

"Copy what?" JC asked. Tails sighed.

"Weapons systems are online and ready," Tails replied.

"Could you tell Truvall to prepare a test fire at these coordinates?" he asked.

"Dammit," Tails replied, "I'm not a messenger!"

"You're whatever I say you are, McGovern!" JC snapped back.

"Flacking snartbag," Roxy muttered.

"Guys," Seth shouted, "can we please focus?"

"Stay the flack out of this, Derringer!" Roxy shouted back.

"With all due respect, 'Lieutenant'," Seth replied, "I think you're being a bit out of line!"

"Grend is the one being out of line!" she snapped back.

"You're the one with the problem, Truvall!" JC shouted.

"Ugh!" Tails griped.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" Dariana shouted. It suddenly went quiet, and they could hear her crying over the com. "Please…." Moments later, the ships were being bombarded by laser fire.

"What the flack?" JC shouted. "Drule ships! Everyone, evasive maneuvers!" The ships scattered and avoided the laser fire.

"It's an entire armada!" Tails shouted. "They seem to be moving in an organized but split formation. This isn't a random attack, this was planned!"

"I'm setting the weapons systems to converge on the command ship," Roxy said.

"We need to stay spread out and take out the robot fighters!" JC said. We need to stop them from destroying the defense installations near the mines!"

"Are you braindead?" Roxy shouted. "We need to cut off the head! Then the rest will fall!"

"We can't afford to take that risk!" JC said. "I'm giving you a direct order!"

"Since when do I take orders from YOU?" she shouted back. "Just because you had me on my back…"

"Look out!" Seth shouted. A barrage of laser fire hit Red and Black, damaging the engines, forcing them into a near freefall.

"I have no power!" JC shouted.

"I can't pull out!" Roxy shouted.

"That's what SHE said," Tails remarked.

"Not now, McGovern!" Seth replied, dodging more ships and firing back.

"We have to save them!" Dariana shouted.

"Who's gonna save us?" Tails shouted back. They watched as Black and Red spiraled out of control towards the surface of Quantus.

_To be continued….._


	4. Episode 403

**_KathDMD -_**_ You probably won't find anything on Soltorn this week...but it's coming. You will see a bit of Mike's backstory, and it was fun to write. But I think you'll be more impressed to see a few characters that have been sitting in the background a while..._

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- __I was so motivated to work on this for the sole reason of the theme music for this song. If you haven't done so already, do it. It defines JC and Roxy perfectly...perhaps even mirroring my own life in the process._

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"Kiss" by Korn_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 81 : "Kiss"**

JC and Roxy fought with the controls, and the ships each hit the ground and skidded along the surface of Quantus, coming to a halt shortly afterwards.

"Flack!" he shouted. He looked over the panels and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw a small monitor gauging repairs. "A self-repair system?" He noticed that the plans were more of a patch than a fix, and looked over the rest of his gauges before climbing out of his ship. Roxy did the same, and as soon as her feet toughed the ground, she turned, and their eyes met.

"It looks like Chip installed some sort of self-repair system," she muttered.

"Lucky us," JC replied.

"If you would have followed my lead like I told you…" she started to say.

"Truvall," JC replied, "I am the Force Leader. There's a reason I came up with that strategy."

"You just want to be oppositional," she snapped. "You men are all alike."

"Since when have I ever given you that impression?" he asked. "You're the one with the problem, not me!"

"Arguing with you is the most pointless thing in the universe!" she scowled. "You don't listen to me anyway! The only think you think with is your…."

"That's not true and you know it!" he snapped back. "In case you didn't notice, it was YOU who started getting physical in the first place!"

"Me?" she screamed. "You made me believe you were different! That I could let my guard down! And the moment I did you took advantage of it!"

"Life isn't some sort of flacking test, Truvall!" JC shouted back. "This isn't some game!"

"Good!" she shouted, "'Cause I'm not playing!" Without warning, Drule troops came from all sides and began firing on them. "Snart!" Blaster fire came at her, and JC blocked it with his swords.

"Take cover in the ship," he said.

"And let you make yourself to be some gallant and selfless hero?" she asked, forming pistols in her hands. "Get bent, Grend." She fired back, taking out several more with her deadly aim.

"Are you seriously arguing over your safety?" he asked, blocking a shot, and swiping at two more soldiers.

"Are you seriously forgetting your promise?" she snapped back, firing off several more rounds.

"I was under the impression you were making it null and void!" JC replied, fighting off more soldiers.

"Well I'm not!" she shouted back.

"In that case," JC replied, giving her a look, "try to keep up." He ran into the crowd, swinging his swords madly. She followed closely, switching her guns to charged fists. It a matter of moments, the approaching battalion was decimated. The two stood back to pack, and slowly put away their weapons.

"This doesn't change anything," Roxy said, breathing heavy.

"Good," JC replied. "Love me or hate me, you're still stuck with me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Wishful thinking," she muttered under her breath.

"Let's get back to the ships to see if the temporary repairs are finished," JC said. "I don't know how long the others will hold out against that attack fleet."

* * *

Commander Stormclaw sat at his desk and looked down at the envelope staring back at him. He beathed a sigh as he read the handwriting on the front again….

_Stasia_

Captain Brown walked into the office as the Commander picked up the evelope.

"Sir," he said, "we've just received word that there has been an attack on Quantus!" The words didn't seem to reach his mind as he continued to stare at the envelope, as if he were trying to read the paper inside with his mind. "Sir, did you hear me? Sir?"

* * *

_ "Why am I doing this?" Mike said to himself. "Isn't it enough she chose him over you? I'm probably going to make a fool of myself." He continued driving as fast as he could, coming to a stop in front of a packed church. He got out of his car and made his way through the crowd in the back._

_ "I can't let her do this," he said to himself. "She has to know how I still feel about her. She has to hear it, and know it. I can't…" He pushed through the crowd and made it to the back of the church, then stood on his tip toes to see over the crowd._

_ "By the power vested in me by the State of Louisiana," the priest said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The people clapped as Edward raised the veil over Stasia's head, looked into her eyes and leaned in to kiss her. She seemed hesitant at first, but closed her eyes and allowed it to happen. Mike watched in horror as the love of his life slipped away before his eyes….and nothing he could say would change that. He knew it._

_ "There's nothing I can do now," he said softly to himself. "He's won." Defeated, he turned and made his way out of the church. Placing his hands in his pockets, he slowly and solemnly made his way back to his car. Before getting in, he looked one last time at the church, the crowd, and the seemingly happy couple emerging from the wedding._

_ "I don't think I'll ever get over this," he said softly to himself, then got into the car, and drove away. He took one last look as he drove by…she didn't see him, but Mike could catch the look of pure evil in Edward's eyes as he passed them. The car drove off into the distance._

_ "This is only the beginning," the words mouthed by Edward into Stasia's ear, and the last thing Mike saw as he drove away._

* * *

"Sir?" Captain Brown asked again. "Are you alright?" Mike snapped out of his trance and looked up at the captain.

"Yes," he replied, albeit slightly bewildered. His age was beginning to show, but he had every right to feel as out of sorts as he was. "You were saying something about Quantus?"

"The mines are under attack, Commander," he replied. "The Voltron Force engaged them, but two of their ships went down."

"I want reinforcements out there immediately!" he exclaimed. "Have Stebbins put the Bogart on standby. I want you to take the Legacy out to Quantus with a fleet of robot fighters to assist the Voltron Force!"

"Yes, Sir!" Brown said with a salute, then left the office. Mike opened up the com.

"Space Marshall," he said, "there's trouble on Quantus. I'm sending the Legacy to assist the Voltron Force. I also need to talk with you about taking a short leave of absence."

* * *

"We have to do something!" Dariana shouted. She tried hard to concentrate, hoping Kovinx would have a solution to all this, but none came. She felt scared, and alone.

"Pull it together, Kovinx!" Tails shouted. "JC and Roxy are tough. We need to keep working as a team. I analyzed JC's attack strategy. There is a seventy-five percent chance of success if we continue. But we can raise that if we follow pattern delta and attack the command ship on the return trip, similar to what Roxy suggested."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Seth asked.

"Alright," Tails shouted. "Swing around after this last pass and switch to attack pattern delta. Standard weapons array. On the return, bring out the big guns and focus fire on the main engines of their command ship." The three jets swung around and formed a triangular pattern and rapidly fired, taking out a few dozen robot fighters. As they looped around to continue the attack, Green launched a set of green axes, Blue fired several Frost Bolts, and Yellow fired charged shots at the command ship, taking out one of their main engines.

"What's happening?" Kala asked angrily.

"The remaining Voltron ships have destroyed one of our main engines, Commander!" one of the officers said. "What do you want us to do?" She clenched her fists.

"I was hoping to save this for a backup," she said, "but I have no choice. Send out the Prototype. Marshall Wade will not be happy if this fails." The cargo bay doors opened, and a mechanical beast with drill arms, similar to the Wade-Bots, emerged.

"Oh, snart," Tails said.

"Incoming robeast!" Seth shouted.

* * *

"It looks like the repairs are done," JC said. "Systems are operational."

"Then let's stop talking and get back into the air!" Roxy snapped back. They activated their voltcoms, but the jets did not power on. The engines remained silent. "What the flack?"

"I can't get it to power on," JC said, frantically pushing buttons.

"Neither can I," she replied. "What the heck did you do?"

"What makes you think I had anything to do with this?" he asked.

"You're the cause of all the trouble in my life at the moment, Grend!" she snapped. JC hit the com button.

"McGovern, Derringer, Kovinx, can you hear me?" he asked.

"A little busy up here, boss," Tails replied. "We got ourselves a robeast."

"A robeast?" JC asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "Are you and Roxy alright?"

"Define alright," Roxy muttered.

"We can't get the engines to start!" JC said. "Everything looks operational, but it won't start!"

"Something is clearly broken!" Roxy snapped.

"That's the first thing I totally agree with you on, Truvall," he snapped back. "Something definitely IS broken!"

"You're broken!" Dariana shouted through the com. There was a dead silence. "You're broken! JC is broken! Roxy is broken! The team is broken! Don't you get it? You're broken!"

"The connection to the ships," Tails said softly. JC and Roxy stared at one another intently on the monitors, and through the silence, something happened. JC turned off the com and climbed out of Black. Roxy reluctantly did the same. Moments later they were face to face.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said to her. "These ships aren't going anywhere without one another, and I can't go anywhere without you."

"Why do we have to be so difficult?" she said, nearly collapsing as tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Because we are," he replied. "I love you, Aroxia Truvall. That goes deeper than any argument, any struggle, and any ghost of our past. Nothing will ever change that."

"And I love you, Jonathan Carter Grend," she replied. "I love you so damn much…" She fell into his arms, and he held on to her…because she needed to fall apart. He slowly lifted her face to meet his gaze, then kissed her. Their tears mingled together, and she kissed him back. Suddenly, they felt the ground rumble as the engines started. They broke their kiss and turned to see their ships humming in perfect harmony with one another.

"I go, you go," he said, placing his palm against hers. "We go together."

"Together," she said. They smiled, then raced to the ships. Climbing in, they took off into the air.

"There's still a lot of damage," JC said. She smiled.

"It'll get fixed," she replied. She looked down at the scanners. "There is one thing we need to do."

"What's that?" he asked.

"There," she said. "We need to destroy those caves. That's where the Drules were hiding their ground forces." They locked on their weapons.

"Together," he said. They both fired, and the cave entrances exploded, caving in, and leaving a huge cloud of dust.

"Now let's get back to the others," Roxy said. "Voltron's got a robeast to slay."

"Yes ma'am," JC replied with a smile, and the jets took off towards the battle.

* * *

"That thing's got a stange power source," Tails said.

"It's not a Dark Nexus though," Dariana replied. "I don't feel any dark energy."

"Can we stop it?" Seth asked, avoiding the beast swinging at him.

"Not without Voltron we can't," Tails replied.

"Someone call for Voltron?" JC asked.

"Hey Grend," Roxy said, "if they want Voltron, I say we give 'em Voltron."

"Ready to form Voltron!" JC shouted. "Activate Interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The ships moved into wing formation, then switched to start formation as the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron ached back as the energy field dissipated, his eyes lighting up with power.

"McGovern, you take the lead," JC shouted.

"Form Blazing Axes!" she shouted. A pair of glowing green throwing axes appeared. "Setting aim….one nine five zenith twenty-five degrees…firing!" Voltron threw the axes, and they flew by the robeast, but cut through two hoses near the back of its neck.

"A little teamwork," JC said. "Dari and Seth, power up all thrusters to full. Roxy…"

"Way ahead of ya, Grend!" she replied. She connected her Voltcom to the console, and Voltron flew right at the beast, hitting it head on with a fast punch that sent it flying backwards and spinning out of control.

"He's weakening!" Tails shouted. "Our power levels made an unexpected jump!"

"Form Blazing Sword!" JC shouted. Red reached over and met green at Voltron's hip, pulling away and forming the energy beam that then formed the sword. "We go together!"

"Speed Boost!" Roxy shouted, the remaining energy from her Voltcom supercharging Voltron. He took off at the beast once again at full speed and swung violently, slicing through it at least eight times within several seconds. As Voltron came to a halt, the beast fell apart and exploded.

"We did it!" Tails shouted.

"They destroyed the robeast!" the officer said. "But our readings show their power levels are fluctuating!"

"Then open fire!" Kala ordered. "Blast them apart!" Just as the command ship powered on its weapons, they felt the ship rocked with enemy fire. "What's the meaning of this?"

"An Alliance ship is approaching with robot fighters!" the officer exclaimed. Their ship is opening fire on us!"

"We don't have the resources now to deal with Voltron and that fleet!" Kala said. "We will have to retreat…for now." The ship turned, and engaged hyperdrive, vanishing in the blink of an eye.

"Lieutenant Grend," Captain Brown said, "is your team ok?" JC and Roxy smiled.

"We're fine," JC replied.

"Feel free to dock aboard the Legacy," Brown said. "Sergeants Katz and Karateya are aboard to assist with any needed repairs." Voltron separated, and the jets made their way back to the Legacy.

* * *

The team stood together in the lounge, enjoying drinks, and looking out over Quantus.

"Everything alright with you two?" Seth asked JC and Roxy.

"We're a team," JC replied. He looked over at Roxy, who was frowning at first, then nodded with a smile. "Everything's good."

"Good," Seth replied. Dariana walked up to them.

"We're fixed," she said softly.

"Yeah, Dari," Roxy replied, "we're fixed."


	5. Episode 404

**_KathDMD -_**_ Soltorn is coming, don't worry. As for JC and Roxy...well, message me if you want the bigger story. Hehe. And about Mike...after reading this, he may not be able to take that leave after all. Looks like Len is gonna need allies more than ever._

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- __I enjoyed writing this episode, but have also added a very not-so-FFN-friendly scene that I could not include. If you want to read it, email me (WarzonePrez a o l . c o m)_

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"Mine" by Taylor Swift_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 82 : "Mine"**

JC laid on the bed in the quarters he was given aboard the legacy, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, thinking about everything that had just happened. Moments later, he head the door signal.

"Come in," he said. The door opened, and Roxy slowly walked in.

"Mind if we talk?" she asked.

"Not at all," he replied. She closed the door and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

"I know I said we worked everything out," she said, "but I still have some things I want to say. Dari wants to keep the team 'harmonious', or whatever the flack she says. And the best way I know how to do that is to talk, and not let things build up, ya know?"

"I understand completely," JC said. "I don't want you holding back, and I don't want to see you upset or angry."

"I really do love you, Jon," she said, reverting to calling him by his first name. "But like I said, I'm scared."

"And I don't ever want you to misunderstand anything I say," he replied. "I love you with all my heart. I have since practically the day we met." Her eyes lit up. "I don't want to hurt you, or cause you pain. I remember the talk we had years ago about your mother. It took a lot to open up to me about that. You lost just about everything. So I want to be the one constant in your life, Aroxia. I want to be the one thing in your life that will never change, and can never be taken away from you."

"That's all I want," she said, beginning to cry. He held her close and comforted her. "That's all I want."

"Then that's what you'll have," he replied. She looked into his eyes and smiled. He held her chin with his finger, and brought her closer. Their eyes closed, and they kissed. After a few moments, when the kiss broke, she opened her eyes, and he could see a gleam in them. She smiled. She got up off the bed and walked over to the door. He was confused for a moment….until she hit the security lock.

"I'm done talking," she said with a smirk. "Let me show you."

* * *

"Captain Brown," the officer on Ops said, "we're ready."

"Alright then," Brown said. "Fire all engines and follow the freighter in a tight formation. We may have sent the Drules running for now, but I have a feeling they'll be back."

"Will the Bogart be joining us, sir?" he asked. Brown frowned.

"Unfortunately, no," Brown replied. Captain Stebbins has been ordered by the High Council to remain on Earth with the support fleet in case the Drules should attack while the Voltron Force is on assignment. I'm afraid for now, Lieutenant, we're on our own." He walked over to the Captain's chair and sat down.

"All engines, full power!" he shouted. "Course set for Planet Hydra! At 1300 hours, we will synchronize, and make the jump to Hypermach." The bridge crew quickly complied with his orders.

"I want the Bogart here as much as everyone else," Brown said, "but I have this bad feeling that the High Council is keeping something from us."

* * *

She realized the visions in her mind were nothing more than nightmares. She would never run from monsters, or cower in fear before the enemy. She was stronger than that. She was better than that. She had single handedly toppled the monarchy of an entire kingdom. The visions she was seeing now were illusions. She was convinced of it. She would open her eyes, and the nightmares would be gone. And open her eyes, she did.

"Waking up again, I presume?" Maahox asked. "Fortunately for you, you no longer need to be contained in that claustrophobic tube." She recognized the voice and went to lunge, but was held back by something. "And fortunately for me, we still required minimal restraint in case you were still objecting to your new role in the Supremacy."

"What have you done to me?" she said, her voice sounding to her as raspy and unrecognizable.

"I was positive you have worked that out in your head just before we began the process," Maahox replied. "Perhaps the radiation had an unforeseen effect on your brain patterns?"

"You've turned me into a monster," she said cautiously. All the while, the blood, or whatever fluid ran through her new body, began to boil at the thought.

"I've turned you into one of the most powerful robeasts the Supremacy has ever seen," he replied. A smile beamed across his face. His mechanical eye popped out and floated up to her, just out of her reach, and carefully surveyed his new creation. While she still maintained most of her original form, scales lined her head, her back, and her shoulders. A scorpion's tail emerged from her backside, curling upwards, complete with a barbed stinger on the end. But the eye looked even more closely, studying something even more complex deep inside of her.

"I don't appear much different at a first glance," she said, looking down at herself, "however, it feels strange."

"I always say, strange is good," he replied. "I am glad you seem to be accepting your new form.

"I do not accept it," she hissed. "And I will not work for you or that pathetic human! I am a General in the service of the Drule Supremacy!"

"You are a loyal and obedient soldier of Lord Kanji himself," Maahox replied. "If you do not wish to take the orders of the Sky Marshall, then perhaps you would prefer the wrath of Lord Kanji himself." She gritted her teeth. She despised Wade, and would do anything to see him permanently destroyed. But Maahox was right.

"He knows you have done this to me?" she asked. Maahox laughed.

"You and King Bhorn really thought that Marshall Wade was NOT in control of Korronith?" he asked sarcastically. "While he has his own reasons for wanting the destruction of Voltron and the Galaxy Alliance, the end justifies the means, dear General. Lord Kanji will bring the Empire back to its former glory, and re-conquer the kingdoms that claim to form Council. And that's just for starters. And the moment Bhorn doubts the power of Lord Kanji…the First Kingdom shall fall to the power of Legion." Maahox laughed as he left the lab. Soltorn stood there, fists clenched, knowing full well of Kanji's legacy.

* * *

Dariana sat on her bed looking through a book she had brought with her. It was then Seth came in.

"Hey," he said. She looked up from the book and smiled.

"Hi, Seth," she replied.

"Are you doing alright?" he asked. "I came to check up on you. I know after all that's happened to us in the last few days, it must be taking a toll on you."

"It's hard, Seth," she replied. "I'm not going to lie. Up until I joined the Force, the feelings I felt and the things that I sensed were rare and insignificant. Now I hear voices and feel feelings that are so overwhelming. I know what my grandmother is trying to teach me, but sometimes it's so hard just to tune it out and just be me, you know?"

"I understand," he said, sitting beside her. "Babe, I may not be a seer, a lamia, or really anything special. But I did come from a huge family. As the oldest, a lot of things were expected of me, and because there were so many of us, there were time I would get lost in the shuffle, or my mind would get lost in the crowd of voices around me. There are times I wanted to run away from it all. But in the end, I know I couldn't, because I was a part of a greater puzzle…and one that needed me to hold it together."

"The team is important to me," she said. "Voltron is important to the universe. Just like you are important to me. Every thought and interaction we have, every feeling we feel, is felt by them. We are a family, Seth. And the ships are all connected to us. It's like I said, if we are broken, the ships are broken. They're not just ships, Seth. They are a part of us. Just like they come together to form Voltron, we come together to form a team. That's the essence of Voltron. The Lion Spirits dwell within them, and within us."

"I spent years back on Ariel learning about the Krelshi," he said. "Though no one truly knows their origin, the legends on my planet speak of the five elements, much like Voltron, coming together in each of us, making us whole. The Krelshi, in much the same way, are like the Lion Spirits. They are a part of us. They bind us. It's one of the basic beliefs one learns if they plan to train to become a Lion Rider."

"I understand," she replied. "I'm just glad that everyone isn't fighting anymore. As long as we remain unified, we can face anything. My only issue is controlling my powers."

"I'll help you, babe," he replied. "I've never let you down before, have I?" He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "I'll go get us some hot tea. Then maybe we can talk some more about Ariel and Nebb, OK?"

"I'd like that," she replied. He gently kissed her, then got off the bed and left the room. She pulled her legs back up and folded them, and opened the book and began reading again, the title in bold print, 'Maneater In The City'.

* * *

Kala pushed a button on the console, and the viewscreen showed Marshall Wade standing in his office.

"Do you have everything you need to complete the plan?' he asked.

"Everything is on schedule," Kala replied. "As you planned, the armies of the Fourth Kingdom have been placed at your disposal, granted their leader is still in our custody."

"They will learn respect, whether Soltron is killed or not," Wade replied. "Maahox should be joining you with the General shortly. Feel free to test her abilities on the people of Hydra."

"An excellent idea," she said. "But what of the lason shipment?"

"That is part of the plan, dear Kala," he replied. "If the Alliance puts up a fight, and I know they will, we will launch the projectile at the cargo vessel. Once penetrated, it will begin to irradiate the lason shipment."

"You intend to destroy the shipment?" she asked. He looked at her and laughed.

"I intend to use the shipment to send a message to Galaxy Garrison High Council, and that rotten excuse for a Space Marshall," he said. "It will serve us well as a detonator."

"A detonator?" she asked.

"Just make sure you launch the incendiary device in the exact coordinates I've sent you," he said. "Let's just say, the people of Hydra, no matter how drenched they all, will get a real bang out of it." He ended the com.

* * *

"We're about to make the jump to hypermach," the Lieutenant said.

"Start the countdown," Captian Brown replied, gripping the arms of his chair tightly.

"Making the jump in five…..four….three….two….one…" the Liuetenant said, and then the entire fleet sped off at hypermach speeds towards Hydra, remaining in formation. However, when they came out of it, approaching the system, a blip appeared on their scanners.

"Sir!" the Lieutenant shouted. "Unidentified fleet approaching our present course."

"Keep a tight formation," Brown said. "I want weapons systems armed and ready. If it is a Drule Fleet, we'll be ready for them." He hit the com. "Members of the Voltron Force, please make your way to your ships! Possible enemy craft are on an intercept course! Prepare for a possible confrontation!"

* * *

"Gentlemen," Lenora said, standing at the head of the High Council table, "we have received word that while the Voltron Force was able to stop the Drules from attacking Quantus and the shipment of lason to Planet Hydra, the Legacy has detected a fleet on an intercept course with the freighter. I am once again requesting that we commission the Bogart to meet up with them to provide additional support."

"I strongly protest," Colonel Dillin argued. "Sending the backup fleet would put Earth in a position vulnerable to attack! To even suggest doing something so preposterous…."

"I understand your concern, Colonel," she replied.

"Then you must understand all our concerns," Commodore Mitchell said. "We have been somewhat blindly following the plans you laid out for us since reconvening the High Council, and while we no doubt have confidence in your decisions, those you have made of late have been questionable." He leaned on the table. "Lenora, listen to reason. We can't just send ships out all willy nilly, hoping that will solve the problem with the Drules. I'm not saying we shouldn't protect our interests, but we at least have to protect our own worlds!"

"I haven't been making these decisions lightly," Lenora replied. "I've weighed the possibility of an attack on our soil with the potential the loss of this shipment would have on future attacks on us. Seven hells, people, it's like a ticking time bomb!"

"I suggest we adjourn for now and reconvene tomorrow after some of us get some rest and think this over," Colonel Dillin said, shooting Lenora a look. Her eyebrows lowered.

"All those in favor of adjourning until tomorrow?" Mitchell asked. More than half the council members raised their hands. "All opposed?" Lenora and Mike raised their hands. "It's settled then. We will reconvene tomorrow to discuss this after some rest and thought." The council members stood up and made their way out of the room. Commodore Mitchell walked up to Lenora, who sat in the chair feeling defeated. "Lenora, you can't keep fighting everyone on this. Maybe you mean well, but….some of us think it's best if maybe you stepped down."

"Step down?" Mike asked. "Are you mad? Throwing out leadership in the middle of a potential war? That's military suicide! Hell, this woman gave you back your job!"

"And I'm not saying I don't appreciate that," Mitchell said. "Look, I've been on High Council for a long time. While rumors spread around the Garrison, I always had faith in Marshall Graham's decisions. I have faith in you, Lenora…but I think the council is not as optimistic." He looked up at Mike, who was pretty much giving him a death stare. "Forget I even said it. Just please….take tonight and think about what everyone said, ok?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, then walked out of the room.

"I can't let them win," she said softly to Mike. "Things do need to change, but not the way they see it."

"We'll find a way," he replied. Outside, a dark figure rounded the corner and pressed a button on his watch.

"The wheels are in motion," he said. "Once the plan is set, the systematic takeover of the entire Garrison military will be a reality."


	6. Episode 405

**_KathDMD -_**_ Brown is in for the fight of his life! Len is on the brink of ousting the entire council it seems. And as for JC and Roxy...I'm glad you enjoyed the Not Suitable for FFN version of last week's episode :)_

**_lovecastle89 -_**_Oh they can be risky indeed! But you read the clean version..._

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- __What do Wade and Kala have up their sleeves? I believe this episode will clear things up._

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"Faint" by Linkin Park_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 83 : "Failed Strategy"**

"Voltron Force!" the announcement came over the com. "Launch immediately!" Tails, Seth and Dariana ran around the corner and stopped at JC's door. Seth banged on it.

"Come on, dude!" he shouted. "There's a fleet tracking the Freighter! We gotta move!" The door slid open, and Roxy stepped out, trying to avoid direct eye contact, followed by JC.

"Let's get to the ships and check it out," he said. "If it's Commander Kala's armada, we'll be ready for them." They all took off running for the hangar. As they ran, Tails looked over at Dariana.

"I was wondering where she disappeared to last night," Tails said with a smirk. Dariana smiled back.

"I have a feeling things are going to get better," she replied. They entered the hangar and ran for their ships.

"Jet Green, ready to fly!" Tails said

"Jet Blue, ready to blast!" Seth said.

"Jet Yellow, good to go!" Dariana said.

"Jet Red, on fire!" Roxy shouted.

"Jet Black, on point, and ready to launch!" JC said. They placed their keys in their voltcoms, and the engines fired up. All five jets took off from the hangar, headed on a course to intercept the fleet.

* * *

"We have detected the Alliance ships nearing planet Hydra," the officer on ops said.

"Right on schedule," Kala replied. "Soon we can begin enacting Marshall Wade's plan, and everything will begin to fall into place."

"There is a problem, ma'am," he said. "We have detected the Voltron Force launching from one of their flagships." Kala laughed.

"I've prepared a little diversion for Voltron," she said. "General Soltorn desperately wants to prove herself to Lord Kanji and the Supreme Council. I am prepared to give her a taste of what she craves, provided Maahox can keep the little wench under control." She walked up to the view screen, displaying Planet Hydra. "It's a shame really to waste all that lason."

"Do you still wish to simply take the lason for ourselves, General?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "I have always been a woman of strategy and deduction. It has been my own military conditioning that led me up the ranks on my homeworld. There is a strategic reason behind Wade's plan."

"Which is?" he asked. She laughed.

"Have you ever had the opportunity of witnessing a supernova, sergeant?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, once," he replied.

"It's breathtaking," she replied. "So much destruction in such a tiny contained corner of the universe. I imagine when the irradiated lason comes in contact with an equally destructive force…..the results should be almost as spectacular." She laughed.

* * *

"Here they come," Tails said.

"And here we go!" Roxy shouted, firing on the approaching fighters, destroying two of them.

"Be careful, team," JC said. "We thought we crippled this fleet back on Quantus. I'm not sure what they're up to, but keep your eyes peeled."

"As long as we keep them from the shipment," Seth said, "everything should be OK. The Hydrans have been notified, and are sending a small fleet to meet the freighter."

"Good," JC replied. "we just need to keep these guys occupied." He fired, and destroyed a few more ships.

"JC," Dariana said, "I'm not sure, but something else seems off."

"What is it, Dari?" he asked.

"The command ship," she replied. "I just got this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I think maybe we need to keep our focus there."

"On your orders, Force Leader," Roxy said with a smirk.

"All yours, but on one condition," JC replied. "I go in with you."

"Agreed," she replied.

"Be careful, you two," Seth said.

"McGovern, you take point," JC said.

"Yes, Sir!" she replied with a mock salute. "Alright, ya scurvy dogs! I'm the captian of his here ship, and it's time to make ya all walk the plank!"

"I thought we agreed ninjas were better?" Seth asked.

"What about Space Pirates?" Tails asked.

"Still doesn't beat ninjas," Dariana replied.

"Well, snart," Tails said. They continued to loop back in a scattered formation, fighting the oncoming fighters. Red and Black made their way towards the command ship.

* * *

"OK, Roxy," JC said, "You blast a hole in the outer hull. Then we'll tether in and head inside. If Dari is right, and there's something bad in there, we're gonna need to find it fast."

"Agreed," she replied. She hit the weapons console, and the Plasma Cannon formed atop her ship and fired, blasting a hole through the shielding and through the hull.

"There's our in," he said. "Let's move." Black and Red tethered to one another, then the opening, and JC and Roxy made their way into the ship.

* * *

"General!" the Lieutenant shouted, turning to Kala. "We have a hull breach on level thirty-nine!"

"Have they boarded the ship?" she asked.

"I'm detecting one human and one Arusian," he replied.

"Since they seem so bent on finding out what we're up to," she said, "let's show them." She hit the com. "Maahox, we have guests aboard. Would you be so kind as to send them a welcoming party?"

"I'm already steps ahead of you, General," Maahox replied happily. "The Soltron robeast has already picked up their scent, and will find and eliminate them easily."

"Are you sure she is willing to follow our orders?" Kala asked.

"She is aware of the alternative," he replied, grinning from ear to ear as he held up a small electronic box with a single red button.

* * *

JC held up his Voltcom and looked at an image that appeared in the holoscreen.

"I'm getting some sort of reading," he said. "It's actually getting stronger." They made their way into another hallway.

"You mean it's heading for us?" Roxy asked.

"I'm thinking whatever it is, it's meant for us," he replied.

"Ah good," she replied, the pistols appearing in her hands. "I was almost afraid the Drules weren't gonna put up a fight." They approached a steel door, and heard pounding.

"Whatever it is," JC said, "it's behind that door." Twin katanas emerged from his wrists, and he held them at the ready. When they door smashed open, a woman stepped in who was half woman, half scorpion.

"Blast it!" Roxy shouted, firing immediately. The beast dodged out of the way.

"You think you have the power to stop me?" she asked. Roxy gasped.

"What the flack?" she shouted.

"You talk?" JC asked.

"I do more than that, human!" she shouted, swinging her tail and knocking JC backwards, sending him flying into the bulkhead.

"JC!" Roxy shouted. She gritted her teeth, and turned to fire. The beast ran fast, expertly dodging the blaster fire. "Hold still you son of a…" The beast turned and reached out their hands, and claws shit from them, hitting Roxy head on and knocking her backwards to the ground.

"Hydra shall be the first to fall!" she shouted. "Soon, the Fourth Kingdom, and the entire Supremacy shall defeat Voltron, and put an end to the Galaxy Alliance!" She walked up to Roxy and picked her up by the neck and pinned her against the bulkhead. JC sprung to his feet. "Say goodbye, Arusian scum!" JC swung and smacked her tail, slicing through one of the barbs on her back. She reeled backwards in pain, dropping Roxy. JC pulled Roxy out of the way and began running back to the ships.

"We're not gonna defeat her this way," he said. "Not with just the two of us."

"She said Hydra will fall," Roxy coughed. "What the hell does she mean?"

"It means we need to warn the Hydrans," he replied. "we may have found out exactly what Dari was worried about." They closed their masks as they entered the opened area, and floated out of the opening in the bulkhead, heading for their ships. JC heard a bang. "She's catching up!"

"Get into the ships," Roxy shouted. "I've come too far to lose." They made it to the ships, and back into the cockpits. As they sped away, Soltorn leaped into open space. A beam fired at her from the command ship, and within moments, her size grew to gigantic proportions. A mask appeared over her lower face, and she let out a primal yell.

* * *

"Maneuver us between the freighter and that fleet," Captain Brown ordered. "I don't want one single ship to get close to that lason!"

"Sir," the Lieutenant shouted, "I'm receiving a transmission from Lieutenant Grend."

"Put it on the screen," he replied. JC appeared on the screen.

"Captain," JC said, "we discovered a possible robeast aboard the command ship."

"Will your team be able to handle it?" he asked.

"I hope so," JC replied, "but there's another problem."

"What is it?" Brown asked.

"They mentioned that Hydra would fall," JC replied. "We suspect they may have some sort of catastrophic plan to attack Hydra. You've got to warn their government!"

"Will do," Brown said. "And the Legacy will try to back you up by taking care of these fighters."

"Thank you, Captain," JC replied, and the com ended.

"Get the Hydran Ambassador on the com," Brown ordered. "We need to start evacuating people as soon as possible, and have as many as we can take cover in shelters."

* * *

"Whatever that beast is," Roxy said, "it's powerful!"

"But we have a few other tricks up our sleeve," JC replied.

"So what are we waiting for?" Seth asked.

"Right," JC said. "Ready to form Voltron! Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The jets flew in wing formation, then switched to a star formation as the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched its back as the energy field dissipated, its eyes lighting up with power.

"Tails," Roxy asked, "can you give us an analysis on that thing?"

"Carbon-based life," Tails replied, "combined with armor that is not humanoid-based, but irradiated with haggarium!"

"That explains why the weapons were mostly useless," JC said. "Let's see what happens when teamwork if firing on all cylanders. Seth, let's ice this scorpion!"

"Form, Aquatic Bow!" Seth shouted. Voltron reached upwards and pulled down, and a column of water formed, then froze into a bow. Voltron began rapidly firing ice bolts at the robeast.

"Hya!" the beast shouted, swinging her arms to smash the bolts, the last crushed by her tail. "Pitiful!" She turned and launched a flurry of barbed nails at them.

"Brace yourself!" JC shouted. They had no time to move, and most of them embedded into Black.

"Structural integrity holding," Tails shouted, "but these barbs are laced with something, and it's trying to short out the systems!"

"Keep trying to reroute," JC ordered. "It's out move. Seth, Dari, full jets. Take us in!" Voltron fired its boosters and headed right for the beast. It tried to shoot them again, but Voltron avoided it, turned and punched the beast. It in turn grabbed Voltron, and the two wrestled openly in space.

"Watch out for that tail!" Tails shouted. The beast tried to strike at them over her shoulders, but Voltron dodged left and right to avoid it as they held on.

"We have to break free," JC shouted.

"Ignite Jet Torch!" Roxy shouted. Red let out a giagantic blast of fire, searing the beast and causing it to let go.

"Dari!" JC shouted.

"Form Blazing Chargers!" Dariana shouted. The handles appeared in Voltron's hands, spikes attached. Voltron fired them at the beast, but the beast caught them.

"Zap it!" JC ordered. The electric current flowed through the chargers, but the beast resisted, grabbing the chains and pulling, whipping Voltron around and slinging him away.

"Dari, Seth, we need to regain control!" JC shouted.

"Working on it!" Seth replied. The boosters fired, and they came to a stop.

"I'm finished messing around with this thing," JC said. "Form Blazing Sword!" Red clanked against Green at the hip, and pulled away, the energy beam forming the sword. Voltron flew back towards the beast.

"Bracing for impact!" Roxy shouted. Voltron swung, and it was blocked when the beast pulled a sword of their own. They pushed against one another, sending them backwards.

"This thing is insane!" JC said.

"This thing has power levels I have never seen before!" Tails shouted. "Best I can do, boss, is say focus on the tail!"

* * *

"Sir!" the Lieutenant shouted. "One of their fighters launched something that attached to the freighter!"

"What?" Captain Brown asked. "Give me a visual." The screen switched, showing a device attached to the hull.

"It's a detonator!" he shouted. "It that goes, it's gonna take the entire shipment with it! Are the Drules insane?" He looked over at the Lieutenant. "Inform the crew. Get them off that freighter!"

"Yes, sir," the Lieutenant replied. As the escape pod launched, several Drule Ships fired some sort of tractor beam at the freighter.

"Are they trying to take it?" Brown asked. "There's no way they can tow that much….oh no. Oh no!" He turned to the Lieutenant again. "Message the Hydrans. Get the evacuees as far away as possible! Be ready to move the Legacy out of range of the freighter in case they do plan to detonate."

"Yes, sir," he replied.

* * *

"It's extremely skilled," Roxy said. "It's almost as if it spent years training!"

"How dare you call the supreme leader of the Fourth Kingdom an 'it'!" she yelled. She blocked once more, turning upwards, knocking the Blazing Sword out of their hands, then turned and punched Voltron hard, sending it flying backwards end over end.

"What the flack?" JC shouted. Soltorn went to pursue them for the kill, but stopped for a moment. She frowned, then headed back towards the command ship. The beast shrunk in size, and entered the cargo bay, and the ship began to move away.

"They're leaving?" Seth asked.

"But it had us beat!" Tails said. "By all calculations, we should be space junk!"

"They're not exactly retreating," Dariana said softly. "Look." Voltron turned and watched as the freighter was pulled into place and released. The ships took off, but were shot down by the Legacy. The freighter was caught in Hydra's gravitational pull.

* * *

"Can we grab on to it?" Brown asked. "Is there any way to stop it?"

"Negative, Captain," the Lieutenant replied.

"Is there anything we can do?" JC asked.

"We don't have enough power," Tails replied. "Even with Roxy's speed boost, we wouldn't be able to make it in time, let alone stop it." The freighter crashed into the ocean and sank to the bottom quickly. Upon impact, the detonator exploded. The seabed cracked from the mighty explosion, and the core of the planet erupted into the sea, shooting into the air like a thousand volcanoes erupting at once.

"Dammit, Tails, what's happening?" Roxy shouted.

"The end of the world," Dariana said softly. As the ships backed away, and Voltron followed suit, they watched as Hydra tore itself apart from the inside out. Within moments, a gigantic explosion occurred, and debris scattered all around them…leaving nothing left of Hydra.

"They destroyed the entire planet," JC said in shock.

"Millions of people," Roxy said, "if not billions, gone in the blink of an eye."

"Wade," JC said, clenching his fist. "He shouldn't be allowed to live."


	7. Episode 406

**_KathDMD -_**_ JC and Roxy needed to meet Soltorn face to face, as I want her to be more than the "Robeast of the WeeK". Oh, and Hydra and Mira are separate planets, but they were sister planets, at least here. I'm aware of the mixup, but there will still be fallout._

**_lovecastle89 -_**_ Yep, leave it to Wade to make a statement by using genocide._

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- __Story Arc starts picking up speed here! Enjoy!_

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"Hysteria" by Def Leppard_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 84 : "Insurrection"**

"I want the next council meeting to be held in two weeks' time," King Bhorn ordered. "Contact the members of the High Council, and we shall convene in the meeting room at our primary military headquarters on Planet Carnus. But don't bother sending any invitations to Korrinoth. The Ninth Kingdom has no ruler, unless you count that scab of a witch, Haggar. There's still talk amongst the Council over whether she's even a Drule at all."

"I might actually reconsider, Your Majesty," one of the robed servants replied. "It may actually seem disrespectful, not just to Korronith, but to the entire High Council and the Kingdoms it represents if you would actually consider leaving even one of them out of negotiations."

"How DARE you speak to me in that manner!" Bhorn lashed out. "How dare a mere SERVANT address me in a way that would make me seem an enemy to the remaining kingdoms and their peoples! I am King Bhorn, Leader of the Drule High Council, and I demand respect from those that serve under me!"

"And to those who serve WITH you, my lord?" the servant asked. "I hear General Soltorn of the Fourth Kingdom has gone missing."

"What did you say?" Bhorn asked, momentarily forgoing his rage.

"Indeed, it would seem that not only has the good general been stolen away from her people," the servant said, almost with a slight laugh, "but it would also seem that Korronith has been easily dealing with those that would mock it." Bhorn stood up and looked at the robed man, unable to see his face.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "You look like one of my servants, but you speak out like a traitor!" He pulled a sword from a sheath by his side and pointed it at the servant. "You seem to think you know more about the Drule Supremacy than I do." The servant snickered.

"Perhaps it is because you are ignorant and blind, my lord," he replied. "Most fools who are not just insane for power, but are insane for the sake of being insane usually are. A pity…I actually had faith in your leadership abilities, but I'm afraid you lack as much vision as the rest of them."

"Guards!" Bhorn shouted. "Take him down! In as many pieces as necessary!" Four very large Drule guards came at the servant, two with blasters, the other two with swords. The servant smirked.

"I figured you would need another demonstration," he said. The two with blasters trained them on him while the two with swords came towards him to take him. The servant pulled a huge longsword from a sheath and swung back, cutting off the hand of the first. The second swung and met his blade, and after several exchanges, was pushed back so hard he flew across the room and hit a wall, knocking him out. The other two opened fire, and the man held out his hand, the blaster shots hitting an invisible field and dissipating. He ran at the first guard, cutting the blaster in two, then spinning around and slicing his head off. He then threw his sword at the last one, impaling him through the chest. He held out his hand, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The sword caught fire, and as the last one bled to death, he burned alive. Bhorn stood there in disbelief, still gripping his sword. The man walked slowly to the burning corpse, and easily pulled his sword from it. He turned to look at Bhorn again. In a rage, Bhorn ran down and came at the man with his sword. As he took his swing, the man blocked it with his own sword with one hand easily, then stood up taller, pushing against Bhorn, forcing him down to one knee. Bhorn clenched his teeth as he tried to push back, but the man was much stronger, and for the first time since he was a child, he felt fear.

"Who….are…you?" Bhorn asked. The man pulled the hood from his head, and Bhorn's eyes widened.

"Ruthless aggression and outright violence is not the true way to honor and victory, Your Highness," Kanji said with a smirk. "Victory is achieved through not just brute strength, but strategy." He spun his sword, knocking Bhorn's out of his hand. He grabbed Bhorn by the neck and lifted him up. He carried him to the throne and in one motion, forcibly set him down onto it.

"Lord Kanji," Bhorn said with a raspy voice, his throat in searing pain, "had I known it was you…"

"You would have had my head?" Kanji laughed. "be careful of your own thoughts. And more importantly, be careful who you decide to double-cross, Your Highness." He started to walk away.

"You spoke earlier of Soltorn," Bhorn said. "Do you know what has happened to her?" Kanji stopped and turned slightly to look back at Bhorn.

"She is currently in the service of Sky Marshall Wade," Kanji replied, "current commander of the armies of the Ninth Kingdom…and now the Fourth. As I said before, Your Highness, tread lightly, for there may come a day when the Council's services, in my eyes, will no longer be required." Kanji walked towards the door. Several guards rushed in, but Bhorn signaled them to allow Kanji to pass, and not to engage him.

_I can feel his fear….and his rage,_ Kanji thought as he left. _He may still be of some use to me._

* * *

"Citizens of the Galaxy Alliance," Commodore Mitchell announced on the Emergency Broadcast Network, "as you are aware, the Alliance has received word that Planet Hydra has met an unfortunate demise at the hands of the our enemies. Many of its people have been killed, a victim of mass genocide instituted by the Supremacy." He took a deep breath as he paused for a moment. "As you are all aware, the Galaxy Alliance has sworn to protect its people, including the planets that make up this Alliance. The High Council, after reviewing the evidence from this incident, believe that due to the negligence at Galaxy Garrison, a support fleet was not launched to assist the weakened forces protecting a shipment of lason to the planet. This decision was deemed the direct result of negligence from the executive order, namely that of the Space Marshall and the Vice Marshall. It is because of this, the High Council, in accordance with Section Nine, Article seventy-two of the Amendment of Reinstatement, in the event of Executive Powers no longer servicing the will of its people, the High Council, with the support of a majority of the Galaxy Alliance Representatives, may temporarily relieve them of command until such a time as they are seen fit to resume command, or are replaced." The crowd outside watching to monitors began to talk amongst themselves.

"Because we do not wish to relive this tragedy," he continued, "the High Council has selected an interim commander to take Executive command while the matter is addressed. Rest assured, with the assistance of the Council and the Representatives, we will ensure that the incident that caused this tragedy never again happens. We extend our deepest sympathies to the friends and families that were lost, and we will do our best to offer our support in their time of need. That said, the S.S. Legacy, as well as the Voltron Force, will be ordered to return to Earth in order to be examined, investigated, and if necessary, dismantled in order to get to the bottom of what has happened. As always, the safety of the Galaxy Alliance is our number one priority, and we will do our best to uphold the integrity we have shown you all in the past. We will release more information as it becomes available. Thank you." The transmission ended.

"Well, there it is," Lenora said, hitting the power button on the remote control. Jon sat next to her in disbelief, while Mike sat on the nearby chair looking like he wants to leap through the TV and choke someone.

"I don't know how you remain so calm, Lenora," Mike said. "That low down piece of snart outright lied to everyone watching that transmission!"

"Politics at its best, Commander," Len replied, still expressionless. "I've told you this before, and I'm gonna say it again. I didn't get to be the Space Marshall based on my looks, or by any shenanigans."

"We already know that," Mike replied.

"But it's how I got to where I am that's important to remember, Mike," she replied. "I fought the system. Even when Wade was here blocking me at every turn, I fought. And I didn't stop fighting. You all have told me over and over again that I have always made the right decisions, what's right for the Galaxy Alliance. Because of that, I will never ever doubt myself." She got up from the couch and went over to the nearby playpen, and looked down at the twins who had fallen asleep while playing. "And I'll never stop fighting."

"We're here to back you up," Mike said. Jon placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here as well," Alrek said, walking in the door.

"Mr. Holgersson," Len said.

"Call me Alrek," he replied. "As soon as I heard the Council spewing their _s__Ø__ppel_ on the television, I felt I needed to come."

"I appreciate that," she replied.

"So you know," he continued, "I am not the only one concerned about this. I just want you to know you're not alone."

"Thank you," Jon replied. Mike's voltcom began to beep. He tapped a button and looked at the readout.

"I believe I understand what Mr. Holgersson is saying," Mike said. "The Garrison is on lockdown, but I propose we set up a meeting place outside the campus to discuss our options once the Legacy returns to port."

"Agreed," Lenora replied. "I want to hear what happened directly from Captain Brown's mouth. And knowing Grend and his team, I think not only will their story differ from the drivel the Commodore is spewing, but their testimony will be crucial in stopping this nonsense."

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" Roxy asked.

"We wait," JC replied. "We wait to hear from Len or the High Council on what our next move is. So far, all we've heard was an order from Commodore Mitchell to return to Earth."

"I think there's more to it than that," Dariana said.

"What's up, Dar?" Seth asked.

"Aside from it being odd for the High Council to give direct orders to the military," she said, "the visions I've been having about Lord Kanji are becoming more vivid. Seth, I honestly think Kovinx really is trying to warn us of something."

"You think everything going on might be tied to this Kanji guy?" Seth asked.

"I can't prove anything," she replied. "I can only try to explain what I feel when I have these dreams. I have yet to see the face of this Drule that they say was charismatic enough to win over the kingdoms, yet ruthless enough to rule over them with an iron fist. I only know what Olan, Kovinx's father, told her. I feel as if Alfor's father, and his Lion Knights, may hold the key to all this, as they are the ones that faced the 'Great Evil' Olan spoke of. We know this."

"Guys," Tails said, "I was able to hack into the EBN. If what I'm seeing is true, I don't think you're gonna like it."

"What is it?" JC asked. Tails repositioned the holoscreen, and they watched in horror as Commodore Mitchell gave his speech.

"That son of a…." Roxy said with clenched fists.

"He's outright lying to the people!" Seth shouted. "We have to tell Captain Brown!"

"Tell him I've been hacking into the Legacy's computer system?" Tails asked. "Not a good idea."

"But he has to know!" Seth said.

"We need to keep it cool for now," JC said. Roxy shot him a look. "I mean it, Rox. One way or another, the truth is gonna come out. And if I know the Space Marshall, she's already cooking up a plan."

"So we're back to just sitting here and waiting?" Seth asked.

"Not exactly," JC replied. Roxy raised an eyebrow. JC turned his head to look at her. "We're gonna do what we do best."

"Snoop around and get into trouble?" Tails asked. JC smirked.

"Seth," JC said, "I want you and Dari to get back to the hangar and help Sergeants Katz and Karateya finish any and all repairs on the ships. Try to load any additional ammo and firepower you can, and make sure energy reserves are maxxed out. I'm pretty sure once we launch, we're gonna be AWOL for a pretty long time."

"AWOL?" Roxy asked. "Why, Lieutenant, you almost sound like you're planning a mutiny."

"In my mind," he replied, "I'm following the orders of my Space Marshall." He gave her a wink. He turned to Tails. "Tails, I want you to stay hacked into the Legacy's communication grid. I want to know any and all communications between the Legacy and Galaxy Garrison, and I want them recorded."

"Yes sir, thank you sir, may I please have another, sir?" Tails shouted with a mock salute.

"Just do it, McGovern," JC replied with a laugh. "Roxy, you and I have Level I clearance aboard the Legacy. Let's see if we can find anything out from the Captain without openly admitting we're going to be fleeing his ship shortly before returning to port."

"Sounds good to me," she replied. He held up his hand, and she placed her palm to his. They looked into one another's eyes. "We do this together."

"Aw," Tails said with a giggle.

"Can it, McGovern," Roxy replied with a smirk. They all left the room, leaving Tails to continue working on her terminal.

* * *

"Sky Marshall," Kala said over the UltraWave, "your plans have worked out perfectly. Chaos is spreading throughout the Alliance, and there is talk amongst their leaders of putting down the troublesome Space Marshall."

"Excellent," he replied. "I was hoping my little diversionary tactic would cause the Council to see things my way. The time to strike is soon, but not yet. There are two things I need to do."

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"You already know my thoughts, Commander," he replied. "The first will be to gather the remaining troops, as well as the dear General, and launch an attack on Eden. It's proximity to Quantus will give us an advantage in our next bout with the lason-spewing planet, and with Voltron out of the way, we should have no problem stopping the Alliance forces there."

"You believe Voltron not to be a threat?" she asked. "Are you sure you aren't underestimating this force?"

"We have always understood each other in the ways of strategy, Commander," he replied. "There was once I was able to hold you back from taking revenge for the sole purpose of strategy, and there has been a time you have done the same for me. And if it is one thing I've learned over the years, it is never to underestimate the Voltron Force. We are better than them. We are stronger than them. But most of all, we are smarter than them. Knowing those troublesome cadets they chose to fly those mocked up ships Graham commissioned, they will all out participate in our little manufactured civil war. And all the while, we'll be reaping the benefits of not having to deal with Voltron."

"And if they somehow come to their senses?" she asked.

"That's the other thing I need, Commander," he replied. "I am taking my command ship and a small fleet on a little hunt."

"A hunt for what?" she asked

"The other half of The Void," he replied with a smirk.


	8. Episode 407

**_KathDMD -_**_ Is it sad I had to remind you what the Void was? And believe me, this will be an awesome episode, as well as the one to follow!_

**_selena devargo -_**_ Oh don't worry, help is on the way!_

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- It may seem like everyone's running, but don't worry. It's all part of the plan..._

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 85 : "For The Alliance"**

"I understand your concern, Commodore," Captain Brown said. "We are returning to port immediately as ordered. But why am I hearing that the Council is thinking of decommissioning the Legacy? She just came out of the shipyard!"

"We are simply running an investigation, captain," Commodore Mitchell replied. "We want to get to the bottom of what exactly happened out there."

"I can tell you what happened, Commodore," Brown said. "The Drule Supremacy happened! They came in and blew up a whole damn planet!"

"But how, is the question," Mitchell replied. "The Legacy and the Voltron Force wasn't able to stop the attack on the lason shipment." He leaned on the desk, looking intently at Brown throught he screen. "People from those surrounding planets are asking questions, Captian. What am I supposed to tell them?"

"Tell them the truth!" Brown shouted.

"Tell them that Voltron can't protect them?" Mitchell argued back.

"Of course not!" Brown retorted. "But you can't start tearing apart ships trying to find out why the enemy is the enemy! With all due respect, Commodore, these attacks have come with a level of strategy I have never seen in the Drules! If you want to investigate why we failed, don't tear apart the equipment, look into the minds of those of us that saw the incident first hand!"

"Oh we plan to, Captain," Mitchell replied. "We plan to. Once you dock, I want yourself, your crew, and the Voltron Force brought in for intense psychological evaluation. I want to not only know your stories, but your state of mind during the conflict."

"Speaking of states of mind," Brown said, "why wasn't the Bogart sent out to assist us?"

"The Space Marshall strictly ordered the Bogart to stay here on Earth for its own safety," he replied. "I will expect your arrival within the hour. Mitchell out." The com ended.

"Lenora would never do something like that," Brown said to himself. JC and Roxy came onto the bridge. Brown turned around. "Ah, Lieutenant Grend and Lieutenant Truvall. I just received word from Commodore Mitchell that once we return to Earth, we are all to report in for psychological evaluations."

"Why's that?" JC asked. "If you don't mind me asking, sir."

"Apparently, the Council wants to launch a full scale investigation of some sort," Brown replied. "Personally, something seems fishy to me. They've relieved Space Marshall Hawkins of command, and the reasons behind it don't make a lick of sense to me."

"Is there anything we can do?" Roxy asked.

"Just prepare yourselves and your ships for when we arrive," he replied. "Chances are our welcome will be a bit less than stellar."

"Understood, Captain," JC replied. They saluted him and walked off the bridge.

"It's just as bad as we thought," Roxy whispered.

"We'll be arriving within the hour," JC replied. "We have until then to make our move."

* * *

A large command ship, similar in form to an Alliance Stellar Class vessel, moved slowly through the quiet of space. As they approached an area devoid of stars, the ship slowed down.

"Bring us to a full stop," Wade ordered. He stood up and walked towards the viewscreen. He squinted his eyes at the view, trying to outline it in his mind.

"What is it, sir?" the first officer asked.

"This, Dhaz, is where we begin our search," he replied. He turned away and looked at the Drule on the tactical station. "Set forward arrays for a mild to moderate blast at the phased area in front of us." There was a pause while his orders were carried out. He turned around and squinted again. "Fire!" The ship fired its forward lasers at the nothingness, and they stopped abruptly. None of them, with the exception of Wade himself, noticed the energy being dissipated around the force shield, the tiniest arcs of current dancing on the surface before once again going dark. A smirk formed on his lips.

"I'm not sure I understand," Dhaz replied.

"I don't expect you to," he replied. "After years of studying the technology, I have trained my eyes to spot the subtleties. Imagine if I had no way of finding my way back. Imagine if I had mass produced this technology and had no way of retrieving it should it become lost. You must always be prepared for any contingency, and be quick to recover if disaster strikes." He pulled out a controller and pressed a button. Nothing happened.

"And this?" Dhaz asked.

"It was a thought," Wade replied. "As I suspected, Cloak has changed the access frequency. But as he has probably already guessed, I am out here already devising a way to open the Void and retrieve what I want from it."

"What's that, Sir?" Dhaz asked.

"All in time, Dhaz," he replied. "The Void Generator is going to keep us out for now, but with the generator itself being cut off from its primary source of energy, an issue ironically created by Voltron himself, there now is a weakness in the grid." He walked up to the screen and squinted again. "Circle the field carefully. No doubt Cloak is aware of the field's weak point, and has done everything he can to protect it."

"Who is Cloak?" Dhaz asked.

"He's a man who wishes to not exist," Wade replied. "And soon, he'll get his wish."

* * *

Several hooded figures approached the North Gate of Galaxy Garrison, escorted by Commander Mike Stormclaw. As they approached, two guards stopped them.

"Identification, please," one of them said.

"These people are with me, Sergeant," Mike said. "The ambassadors wanted a tour of the North Gate, and I chose to personally escort them."

"I'm sorry, Commander," he replied, "but I'm under orders from Colonel Dillin to not let anyone in or out of the gate without identification."

"Yes, I understand completely," Mike replied. "But I do technically outrank Dillin, you know."

"That said, sir," he replied, "I still can't disobey orders, even if you yourself tell me to."

"Very well," he replied. He showed his credentials, then walked past them. The first of the three figures approached the guard.

"If you will please," he said. The hooded figure raised their hand, but there was nothing in it.

"I don't understand," he said.

"My identification," the hooded figure responded. Suddenly, a flash came from their wrist, and a shotgun blaster formed, and shot the guard point blank in the chest, sending him flying backwards. The second one went to go for the alarm, but one of the other hooded figured grabbed him. The guard turned and pulled his blaster, but the figure grabbed his wrist, wrenched the blaster from his hand, then twisting his arm, swung hard and punched him, clocking the guard in the face, knocking him out cold. He fell to the ground. The first and the second walked up to one another.

"That went well," Jon said as he pulled off his hood. The first figure pulled off their hood as well.

"Hit him with a stun setting," Lenora replied. "He'll be out for a few hours."

"They're gonna report me as AWOL, you know that right?" Mike said.

"It doesn't matter at this point," Alrek said from beneath his hood. "I believe Commodore Mitchell has no intention of reinstating anyone at this point. Besides, we have more friends on the outside. Let's get moving." They pulled their hoods back on, and Mike led them through the North Gate, then down the road into the city.

* * *

JC and Roxy walked into the room where Tails was still tinkering around.

"Able to find out anything else, McGovern?" JC asked.

"Just a transmission from Commodore Mitchell," she replied. "You know he ordered us full psych evals? I'm not gonna pass one of those things!"

"Pull yourself together!" Roxy laughed.

"If what Captain Brown said is true," JC said, "we have less than an hour to act. Has Seth or Dari let you know of their progress?"

"I haven't heard from them since they left, JC," Tails replied. JC raised his voltcom to his face and tapped the com button.

"Derringer, you guys alright?" he asked.

"We're still in the hangar getting things ready," Seth replied. He then lowered his voices. "The sergeants will be breaking for lunch soon. If you're planning something, this will be the time."

"Move fast," JC ordered. "McGovern, Truvall and I will meet you in the hangar shortly. You ready for this?" Seth looked over at Dariana, and she nodded.

"Oh, we're ready," he replied.

"You have five minutes," JC said. Load up and get ready to move. Grend out." He ended the com. "Come on, guys. Tails, break the com. And by break, I mean short circuit the Legacy's com system. That'll probably buy us some time to escape."

"You got it, chief," she replied.

"Also," JC replied, "we need to come up with a way to disable tracking."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't wanna be followed," JC replied. The three got up and left the room.

* * *

Mike, Len, Jon and Alrek walked into a meeting room, and the three removed their cloaks.

"Been a while since I've been here," Mike commented. "We used this building a lot during Wade's occupation. I know the Council is gonna come looking for us, so I'm hoping our stay here will be brief."

"If I am correct," Alrek said, "our allies should be here shortly."

"And who exactly are these allies?" Jon asked. No sooner did he say it that than three people walked into the room, two of them armed to the teeth with blasters and explosives.

"I hope we're not late to the party," Lysette said, putting away her blaster. "Never any booze left when you're late."

"Admiral Fabrere," Lenora said, "and Ambassadors Coran and Romelle?"

"At your service," Coran replied.

"The Council is manipulating the Representatives in the Senate," Romelle said. "Planet Pollux and her people have been, and will always be loyal to you and your government, Space Marshall."

"So, what's the plan?" Jon asked.

"I was actually hoping Lenora had a plan," Alrek replied.

"We have to find a way to get the word out to people," Lenora said. "Right now, the Council has everyone eating out of their hands."

"The Council is not gonna look so good if it keeps up these shenanigans," Lysette said. "Now, I heard from Dillin himself that the Voltron Force and the Legacy are being recalled, and that the entire crew is undergoing psych evals. I'm telling you, in the days since they relieved you, Len, it's gotten bad."

"I believe it," she replied. "Until we have enough people on our side, launching an attack on the Garrison to try and take out the Council would be ridiculous."

"Where are your children, Lenora?" Romelle asked.

"Safely on their way to Dradin," Alrek replied. "Maria agreed to watch over them there until we stop what's going on. It'll be safe there."

"Yeah," Lysette added, "ol' Manset owed me a favor." She laughed.

"We need a place to lay low," Lenora said, "and launch a campaign to convince the people what the council is doing."

"And I know just the place," Lysette said with a smirk. "Come with us." They ran out of the room and through the halls, coming out the front of the building to a sight Lenora thought she'd never see again…..the White Lion.


	9. Episode 408

**_KathDMD - _**_This is where it starts to come together. As for Sven and Len...just read it!_

* * *

**_Author's Notes - _**_The systematic takeover of the Garrison continues! Will Lenora be able to put a stop to it? Let's find out!_

* * *

**_Disclaimer - _**_Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshal Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode** **86** : **"Silent** **Rebellion**"

"Matthews," Captain Brown ordered, "I want you to re-establish contact with Galaxy Garrison. I want to speak to the Space Marshal personally."

"I'm sorry, sir," he replied, "I can't seem to establish a clear channel with the Garrison."

"Why?" Brown asked.

"I'm not sure, sir," he replied. "I'm trying all frequencies, but all I'm getting is white noise and dead air."

"Davis," Brown ordered, "check out the communication grid. Make sure everything is functioning normally." Davis began keying things into his panel, then turned back to brown.

"The entire grid is offline, Sir," he said.

"What?" Brown shouted. "How?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, "but it looks like connections in the main channels have been deliberately severed, both physically, and by some fairly sophisticated software."

"How is that possible?" he asked.

* * *

"We need to get the flack outta here, JC!" Tails shouted as she, JC and Roxy ran down the corridors towards the main hangar. "Once their head systems analyst discovers the break in communications, it won't take long for the captain to put two and two together."

"Good work, McGovern," JC replied. "Hopefully Seth and Dariana are ready to go as well." They ran into the hangar and saw Seth and Dari standing next to Jet Yellow.

"What took you guys?" Seth asked. "The tech sergeants left twenty minutes ago."

"We gotta get moving now," JC said. "Have the tracking systems been disabled?" Dariana held up several components with wires stringing out of them. Tick let out a few satisfying clicks.

"I believe so," she replied.

"Then suit up, and let's fly!" he shouted. The five climbed into the ships and strapped in. Within moments, the ships were powered up and launching.

"We've got another problem, JC," Tails said.

"Communications back up?" JC asked.

"No," she replied, "the bay doors are closing."

"Keep moving!" Roxy shouted. "I got this." She pulled the weapons console and hit a button. The Magma Cannon formed on the top of the ship, and fired, blasting open the closing doors. The ships escaped into the darkness of space, and flew out of sight of the Legacy.

* * *

"Sir!" Matthews shouted. "There's an unscheduled launch occurring in the main hangar."

"What is it?" Brown asked.

"I think it's the Voltron Force, Captain," he replied.

"Close the main doors!" Brown shouted. "We have to stop them!"

"It's too late, sir," he replied. "They blew out the doors. They're gone, sir."

"Dammit!" Brown shouted. "How long before the communication grid is back up?"

"I'll need at the very least an hour," Davis replied.

"I don't know what they're planning," Brown said to himself, "but they better be careful."

* * *

The White Lion touched down at an estate in southern Louisiana. It lowered its jaw, and when its mouth opened, Lenora emerged with everyone aboard, Sven coming out last.

"We can use the meeting room in the East Wing," Lysette said. "You remember that waiver I had you sign a few weeks back?''

"Yeah," Lenora replied. "You had asked for a permit to install telecommunications equipment. Are you saying you have access to the network from here?"

"Limited, yes," she said. "While I obviously have no access to Garrison security, I do have relative access to archives, and other Garrison Legal servers. That is, if the Council hasn't locked them down yet. Was using it to continue conducting investigations for the Garrison."

"That I was well aware of," Len replied.

"If it is all the same to you," Sven said, "I would prefer to stay behind with the lion." Len turned around. Jon frowned.

"Everyone else head inside," Len said. "I just need a moment alone with the Princess' husband, if that's ok." It still felt strange saying it. Jon looked as if he disapproved, but Romelle nodded and took Jon's hand, leading him and the others into the mansion. Len turned back to Sven.

"I felt his eyes on me the entire flight," he said. "He still hasn't forgiven me for what happened."

"He'll come around eventually," she replied.

"I'm not holding my breath," he replied.

"Is that why you want to stay behind?" she asked.

_"Ja,"_ he replied. "I know with everything going on, you don't need added tension."

"I'm sure Romelle could smooth over some of that tension," she said. "You know, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," he replied.

"Come on," she said. "Let's get inside and see what we can find out about what the Council is up to, and what we need to do to fix this mess." He nodded, and they went into the mansion.

* * *

"So you are saying that this is The Void?" Dhaz asked.

"If you don't believe me," Wade replied, "I'd be more than happy to take a shuttle in myself." Dhaz looked at him strangely. Wade stared at the screen as the ship slowly circled the area he had ordered them to. "Come to a stop. I need you to focus fire on these coordinates." He reached for the holo-panel, and began scribbling over it. "If you are able to penetrate the shield at this point, it may be possible for a small shuttle to get through it." He walked towards the exit from the bridge.

"Sir?" Dhaz asked. "Do you mean to go alone?"

"No," Wade replied. "You are going with me. I'm gonna need some assistance to retrieve what I want from here, but I guess you'll have to do." Dhaz followed him off the bridge. Moments later, the command ship fired, and the lasers hit something out there in the darkness. Suddenly, part of an object became visible. A shuttle launched and passed through the opening, which very quickly sealed shut.

"How will we get back out?" Dhaz asked.

"Once we find what I need," Wade replied, "we can not only shut down the Void Generator, but allow us an easier access of escape." He turned his head momentarily. "But there's a chance we won't need to escape at all." Suddenly, the shuttle was being bombarded with laser fire.

"It's firing on us?" Dhaz shouted.

"Cloak," Wade said. "He knows we're coming. But he probably doesn't know what I'm truly after." He looked around the viewscreen. "We'll land there. The lasers will not reach us there. We will then have to space walk to the access port there." He pointed. "Let's hurry before he blasts this shuttle apart." The shuttle avoided the continuing laser fire and landed where Wade had pointed out.

"You still haven't told me who this 'Cloak' is," Dhaz said.

"You'll find out soon enough," Wade replied.

* * *

"Can the Garrison pick us up on their long range scanners?" JC asked.

"No way, JC," Tails replied. "With the tracking devices disabled, and the scrambling job I did on the Legacy, their sensor pings are gonna be all over the frickin' galaxy!"

"Good," he said. "Now to find out what happened to the Space Marshal."

"How are we going to find her?" Roxy asked. "I mean, we can't just walk into the Garrison headquarters. The Council is looking for us."

"If her and the Vice Marshall were dismissed," Seth said, "they may be at their apartment."

"So where are we gonna land?" Roxy asked. "Five very colorful ships are gonna be pretty hard to hide."

"Then we'll need to land far from the Garrison and head to the city on foot," JC said.

"I don't know if you noticed, JC, but I'm not exactly built for walking," Tails said.

"Then Roxy and I will go," he said. "You three will stay and guard the ships. You shouldn't run into trouble, but if you do, I know you can handle it."

"While we wait, we'll try to come up with some sort of plan to help the Space Marshal," Dariana said.

"Sounds good," JC said as the ships continued on to Earth.

"I just hope I'm wrong," Dariana said softly to herself. "If Kanji is involved in all of this, it could mean a bigger fight than just the High Council."


	10. Episode 409

**_KathDMD -_**_ You know there IS a lot of room in the cockpit of those lions, at least when they were depicted in Voltron Force. Standing room even! I like that Sven and Len still have chemistry, but am geared to show off Romelle, the Freedom Fighter. As for Brown...he's smarter than we're all thinking. ;)_

**_Megazord Prime -_**_ The top brass is being manipulated! But watch as it all unfolds!_

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- I'm actually putting together the Gladiator Force episode as I write this note. Might want to check that out, as it leads into next week's episode!_

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 87 : "Crisis Core"**

Chaos enveloped the chambers on Planut Carnus as the Drule High Coincil convened once again. King Bhorn stood up, and there was silence.

"As you know," he said, "I have called you all together for a purpose. While we have been relatively passive in regards to Koronith's advances of the Galaxy Alliance homeworlds, we must become more active in its aspirations, or else the Supremacy itself my fall."

"I see how a direct attack on Planet Earth would be a killing blow to the Galaxy Alliance," Viceroy Throk said, "but how can you expect such an attack to be even remotely successful? We have tried in the past to infiltrate their ranks, and even sent an armada against their defenses, and they were able to repel them, even without the help of Voltron!"

"Voltron will not be a problem, Throk," a voice boomed from the entrance. "With the forces scattered, and their Earth force indisposed, their defenses will be weaker." Lord Kanji approached the table. "Combined with our allies on Earth, we have the opportunity to crush the heart of the Alliance, and for once, score a decisive victory in this war!"

"Is it really a war though, my lord?" Skath asked. "The other kingdoms of the Supremacy have had little to do with the skirmishes between the Alliance and Korronith."

"That, Skath, is going to change," Kanji said, looking him dead in the eye. "The former leaders of this empire allowed our own homeworld to fall into oblivion. And for what? For selfish glory! Not the glory of the Empire! That is not what being Drule is about! The Viceroy here is fortunate I am not using his skull to eat my breakfast out of!" Throk took a step back, bowing his head.

"Is it true what we have heard about the Fourth Kingdom?" Skath asked. Kanji nodded.

"General Soltorn took a calculated risk," Kanji replied, looking over at Bhorn. "A risk that I am sure she will not repeat." He looked back at the Council. "The planets in the Supremacy claim to act as a unit, yet we are constantly plotting against one another! I will no longer stand by idly and watch the empire our forefathers built come crashing down because our enemies have us divided! Are we fools to believe in our own unity? Even our bretheren that have seemingly turned against us are conflicted! They yearn for the Drule Empire to become whole once again! And by the will of the First Emperor himself, by the blood of the Old Ones, I will make this Empire whole once more….even if I have to destroy you all to do it." The Council members began to mutter amongst each other. Bhorn stood up slowly and looked at Kanji.

"What would you have us do, my lord?" he asked. Kanji took a deep breath.

"Everything I command," he replied. Kanji turned and left the meeting room. Bhorn turned to the rest of the Council, and they all began to argue amongst one another. As he walked down the hall, a figure joined him.

"They still appear divided, my lord," they said. Kanji continued walking, the figure following close behind.

"It is of little concern," he replied. "I will unify the nations….with or without the Council's blessing. May their souls find the mercy I shall not grant them."

* * *

JC and Roxy walked carefully up to the door to the Hawkins' triplex. JC tried the door.

"It's locked," he said. "What now?"

"We improvise," Roxy whispered back. She raised her right hand and a small gun appeared in her hand. When she pulled the trigger, it fired up like a cutting torch. The lock heated up and melted, the door popping open. They walked inside and saw the place deserted.

"No sign of the Space Marshall, her husband, or the twins," JC said. "And it looks like they left in a hurry."

"No sign of a struggle," Roxy said. "They planned to leave."

"The trail is cold then," JC said.

"Not necessarily," Roxy replied. She walked over to one of the chairs and found a loose hair. She tapped her voltcom and placed the hair on a tray that popped out. She tapped another button. "McGovern, are you able to analyze this hair sample?"

"Geez!" Tails said, sounding spooked. "Warn a girl before you're gonna buzz in like that! Let me see." There was a minute of silence. "I only have limited access to Garrison information, but I was able to determine that cute little grey hair is from the head of Commander Stormclaw."

"Wow," Roxy exclaimed.

"I told you we were giving him grey hair!" JC replied.

"Pipe down!" Roxy shouted back. "How long ago was it dropped?"

"I'd say within the last twenty-four hours," she replied.

"That means it's possible they could have a huge head start," Roxy muttered. "Is there any way to track them?"

"Sorry, Roxy," Tails replied. "There's at least several hundred thousand people in the New York area, and I couldn't tell the Space Marshall from a bum on the street."

"Well we have to think of something," Roxy said. Just then they turned to see the TV playing a report.

"Garrison officials are still investigating the North Gate where the incident occurred," the reporter said. "No one knows who was with Commander Stormclaw at the time of the attack. If anyone witnesses him or his accomplices, please contact Galaxy Garrison headquarters immediately with all information." Roxy turned off the TV.

"Sounds like the Space Marshall made it out the North Gate," JC said.

"But where did she go from there?" Roxy asked. She tapped the voltcom again. "Tails, let's assume the Space Marshall and a small party left through the North Gate. Where do you suppose they would have gone?"

"If I had to make an educated guess," she replied, "I'd say they would have headed for the outlying suburbs. Possibly a certain building with a decent size landing area."

"Spill it, McGovern," JC interjected. "Why so accurate?"

"Because my sensors are picking up radiation consistent with a certain vessel we've encountered before," Tails replied. "One resembling a certain king of the jungle?"

"Can you track that radiation?" JC asked.

"No," she replied. "But there are leftover traces near the building I'm referring to. Feeding the coordinates to Roxy now."

"Thanks McGovern," Roxy replied. She looked up at JC. "Come on. We need to get out of here. We're soon going to be just as much the Garrison's Most Wanted as the Commander once they report we went AWOL." The two of them ran out of the apartment.

* * *

"I don't think sticking around on Earth is a viable option at this time," Mike said sternly.

"I spent quite a bit of time hiding when Wade seized power," Len replied. "To me, running isn't an option."

"It's not so much running as it is regrouping," Lysette said.

"She's right, you know," Lotor said, stepping into the room. The hairs on the back of Sven's neck stood up, and he softly cursed in Norweigan. "For many years I watched my father's brainless plans. What you need is a strategy. What you need, Space Marshall, is time."

"And time is something we have little of," Len replied. "As secluded as this place is in relation to the Garrison, it'll only be a matter of time before the Council comes looking for us here."

"That is why I made a little arrangement," a voice came from the hall. They all turned to see Stasia walk into the room.

"Stasia?" Mike said.

"Hello, Mike," she said with a smile. She looked back at Len. "I've arranged transport for you and your colleagues. Perhaps once you have reached a place the Council cannot reach, you will have all the time you need."

"The question still remains," Mike said, "what do we do once we are out of the Council's reach?"

"We plan, Commander," Len replied. "We need to do to them what they're trying to do to us. We need to find a way to turn the people's fears back on the Council. I'm not sure which one of them is behind all this, but the sooner we reverse the damage, the sooner the snake will come out of hiding."

"You don't think Wade might have something to do with this, do you, Len?" Mike asked.

* * *

Wade carefully walked down the hallways within the prison, Dhaz close behind. He came upon the door to main engineering, and he stopped, turning back to Dhaz.

"The controls for the Void Generator are behind this door," he said. "I have no doubt that Cloak is in here waiting for us."

"I still don't understand who he is," Dhaz replied with a frown.

"You'll understand shortly," Wade replied. He keyed codes into the door, and it slid opened. The two walked in, and the door closed behind them.

"The area seems deserted," Dhaz said. "What luck."

"It's far from deserted, Lieutenant," Wade said, squinting his eyes, and carefully searching. Suddenly, Dhaz was knocked off his feet. Wade felt a swing coming and skillfully rolled forward, avoiding it. He turned, standing in a fighting stance, watching Dhaz try to get to his feet, only to be knocked down again.

"What is happening?" Dhaz shouted as he fell to the floor.

"I see you, old friend," Wade said.

"I may be old," Cloak shouted from the nothingness," but I'm not your friend!" Cloak ran at Wade, and Wade instinctively pulled up his arms in defense. The two fought, and Dhaz tried to stand up, and saw Wade punching the air and instinctively dodgine something that apparently wasn't there.

"What is it?" Dhaz asked.

"The enemy," Wade replied, hitting Cloak with a lucky punch to the gut, sending him flying backwards, forcing him to become visible for the moment.

"Leave this place!" Cloak shouted. "There's nothing here you need!" He became invisible again. Dhaz ran at where he was, but began to get beaten senseless. Wade turned and his eyes widened. He took off running. He swung and smashed a panel. Cloak knocked Dhas down again with an uppercut, causing his nose to bleed, then turned to hear the click of something.

"Checkmate," Wade said, pointing high-powered laser rifle at Cloak's head. He pulled the trigger, and the shock sent Cloak's lifeless body flying across the room, bouncing off the far wall, then to the floor. Dhaz got up off the floor as the rifle disappeared into the device on Wade's forearm.

"What is that?" Dhaz asked.

"When I governed Galaxy Garrison," he said, "I had Cloak working on mass producing the weapons cache that was loosely based on voltcom technology. This is one of the things I came for."

"One?" Dhaz asked. "What the hell is the other?"

"This," Wade said, walking up to one of the main panels and keying in some codes. He connected the cache up to the panel, and the whole room shook.

"What's happening?" Dhaz asked.

"If I'm correct," Wade said, "Voltron's demise." He looked over at Cloak's lifeless body. "And thus ends the last of the Xyans." Parts of the Void began to move and reconfigure…transforming into a giant robot.

…_And he shall lay to waste all he sees….._


	11. Episode 410

**_KathDMD -_**_ The High Council is gonna be shaken up...Kanji is NO Zarkon! Everything is slowly coming together...but the Void...is gonna be more surprising than you think!_

**_Megazord Prime -_**_ Yep, the Void's transformation was unexpected...but watch where it goes!_

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- I'm actually putting together the Gladiator Force episode as I write this note. Might want to check that out, as it leads into next week's episode!_

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 410 : "Advent Horizon"**

The silence inside the meeting room of the building was drowned out when Roxy kicked down the door, and her and JC ran inside.

"There's no one here," JC said. "But it can't be a dead end."

"This is where Tails tracked the signal," she replied. She tapped her voltcom and held it up, slowly swinging it from left to right.

"What are you doing?" JC asked.

"Listening to what the Commander taught us," Roxy said. "My voltcom is registering traces of human DNA deposited within the last twenty-four hours."

"Check with Tails?" JC asked.

"No need," she replied. "One sample matches the hair. And Tails already confirmed it belonged to the Commander."

"So they were here?" JC asked.

"Yep," she replied. "The question remains, where did they go?"

"You said there were others?" JC asked.

"Yeah, but I'm going to have to send the sample analysis to Tails to have it looked at," she replied. "Hopefully it'll determine who else was in this room with the Commander."

"Let's assume the Commander did help the Space Marshall escape," JC said. "Where on Earth would they go?"

"If they stayed on Earth," Roxy replied, "I'd wager someplace the Garrison would never think to look. And someplace she could watch the top brass bury themselves."

"You think she fled to Paris?" JC asked. "I had heard the Commander mention…"

"No," Roxy replied. "that's become common knowledge. No, I suspect she's found a place closer. Hopefully Tails can make heads or….ugh, let's just go." They ran out of the room. As they exited the building, a small armed detail rounded the corner. JC and Roxy were able to slip away undetected. The detail entered the room and looked around, then the squad leader held up his wrist to his mouth.

"Colonel," he said, "we traced the signal to this location, but have found nothing. I'm going to have my men do a perimeter search of the area. If they're still here, we'll find them."

* * *

"I'm not sure what you plan to accomplish," Mitchell asked Colonel Dillin.

"I plan to get to the bottom of the incident on Hydra," Dillin replied. "More importantly, I plan to get to the bottom of this conspiracy against the High Council."

"A conspiracy?' Mitchell asked. "Aren't you being just a bit paranoid, Colonel?"

"Not paranoid, Commodore," he replied, "cautious. You know as well as I do the erratic decisions the Space Marshall has been making as of late. I knew supporting that good for nothing whore would bring nothing but trouble!"

"Colonel," Mitchell said, "that was a bit harsh."

"Harsh but true, Commodore," Dillin replied. "You know as well as I do if Graham wasn't closing the deal with that tramp, she'd still be a lieutenant filing paperwork in some run down office off campus! She's not to be trusted! And now she's out there somewhere, possibly with supporters, planning the next step in their coup!"

"With all due respect, Colonel," he said, "you're stepping over a line."

"When was the last time you saw a Lieutenant promoted directly to the highest position in command?" Dillin asked.

"Colonel," Mitchell replied, "I can't argue with you the suspicions and rumors surrounding Lenora Stensson's promotion to Space Marshall. Lord knows we've all had our opinions on that, quite vocally with one another I might add. But I'm not going to entertain those rumors when we have more important matters at hand."

"What matters are more important than the security of the entire Galaxy Alliance?" Dillin asked. "How many more planets have to be blown up before we all open our eyes, Commodore?" Mitchell let out a sigh.

"Keep me informed about what your men find in their search," he replied. "I want them found and brought here for questioning." He held up a single finger and looked into Dillin's eyes. "This is not an inquisition. This is an investigation. The Council has been taken plenty of liberties the last week, and I will not have us coming out of all this looking like buffoons."

"Yes, sir," Dillin replied.

"And notify me immediately once the Legacy docks," Mitchell said, walking away. "I want to speak with Brown before anyone else." As he walked away, Dillin shot him a cold stare.

"The whole operation relies that man," he said to himself. "I just have to hold out long enough, and then not even the Space Marshall can stop it."

* * *

Commander Kala walked onto the bridge of her command ship, her eyes glued to the viewscreen. As she approached it, one of the officers at Ops looked up at her.

"We are nearing the Outer Perimeter, Commander," he said. "What are your orders?"

"We are to hold here until we hear from the Sky Marshall," she replied.

"Are we going to launch an attack on the Alliance's home planet?' he asked. She smirked.

"Not yet," she replied. "If his plan works, we may not even have a fight on our hands. But we do still have General Soltorn on hand as a kind of backup policy."

"Our fleet is rather small, Commander," he said. "Even with the robeast, are we really prepared for this?" She glared at him.

"If you're thinking I signed on for a suicide mission, then you are sadly mistaken," she snapped. "Once we receive word to proceed, we shall do so cautiously. The Sky Marshall has promised us the performance of a lifetime, and I've learned very quickly that he never disappoints."

"And what of the Drule High Council?" he asked. She let out a small laugh.

"Lord Kanji supports our efforts one hundred percent," she replied. "If there was ever a man more proficient in tactics than I or Marshall Wade….it's him."

* * *

"They've been gone too long," Seth grumbled. "I'm worried." Dariana walked up to him and looked up into his eyes, her yellow ones piercing them.

"It's going to be OK, Seth," she replied. "They went to check that building. I have faith they will make it back here."

"What about your visions?" he asked.

"I'm still troubled," she replied, lowering her head. "But right now we need to stay focused, and in the present. I know what Kovinx is trying to show me is relevant to what's going on. We just need time to figure it out."

"I still wish we heard something back from them by now," he said. Tails peeked her head out of the cockpit of Green.

"Calm down already!" she said. "I've been listening in on one of the military's secure channels. They found the building, but haven't found JC or Roxy. That's a good thing, right?"

"What if something else found them?" Seth asked.

"Then we would have dealt with it," JC said, walking up to them with Roxy close behind.

"Whew!" Seth said with a sigh of relief. "So, what else did you find out?"

"That the Commander was there at that building," Roxy said . "But we have no clue where exactly they went. Tails, can you take the data from the samples I took from the room and see if you can find a match?"

"Long as I still have limited access to the database," she replied, I should be able to." She began keying things into the console, and within moments, her eyes widened. "I wasn't able to determine everyone, but I was able to extrapolate DNA belonging to the Space Marshall, her husband, the Commander, of course, and Admiral Fabrere. There were three others' present, but I have no records on file for them."

"Didn't the Admiral have an office off-base?" JC asked.

"Yeah," Tails replied. "Come to think of it, I thought I saw a request made for legacy equipment while hacking the….er….I mean, while I was surfing the internet…."

"Just spill it, McGovern," Roxy snarked.

"She has a place out in New Orleans," Tails continued. "She might even still have access to Garrison data remotely."

"If I were the Space Marshall," Roxy said, "and I wanted to lay low while still keeping an eye, I might consider a place like that." She looked over at JC. "Jon, you think we can get there without being spotted?"

"Even without the tracking devices," JC replied, "the Garrison isn't fun and games. They're gonna pick us up the minute we lift off."

"Then what are our options?" Roxy asked.

"We'll only get one shot at this," Tails said. "They won't fall for this twice, and we're gonna have to reach our destination fast."

"What do you have in mind?' JC asked.

"Decoys," Tails replied.

"Decoys?" Seth asked.

"Yep," she replied confidently. "I can set up a sensor ping that will mirror the shape of our ships. I can set up a short range transmitter here and let it send them on a wild goose chase to the north, while we head south."

"And what makes you so sure they're not gonna see us flying south?" Roxy asked.

"We fly in a very, very, very tight pattern," she replied. "We look like a single ping. With the decoys on the RadialTrac, the Garrison will be more interested in recovering Voltron than they will about a lone unidentified ping. BUT….we still need to be fast. If they catch on, they may mistake us for the Space Marshall and…."

"Just do it, McGovern," JC said. "Everyone suit up and get ready to fly. Let's just hope the Space Marshall and the Commander are still there when we arrive."

* * *

Lenora looked Commander Stormclaw dead in the eye.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Lenora said, replying to even the mention that Wade could be behind all this. "But after carefully selecting the members of the High Council, we were supposed to weed out the problems."

"Carletti was a problem," Mike said, frowning. "And we all know who's payroll he was on for most of his career."

"If that's the case," Lenora continued, "that snake will show his head at some point. That's when we cut it off." The room gently shook. 'What was that?"

"I believe your ride is here," Stasia replied. They all walked out of the room and followed Stasia out behind the building where there was a giant landing pad. A dark shadown bgan to cover it, and as Lenora looked up, she smiled as she watched the Bogart descent towards them.


	12. Episode 411

**_KathDMD -_**_ I'm sure you'll be more than satisfied with this episode. I'm glad you got a kick out of the Dillin scene. I made it to bring the animosity to light_

**_Megazord Prime -_**_ Keep reading to find out...Wade has all of this tying together!_

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- My muse is missing. If someone could please find her, I would appreciate it._

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 89 : "A Realm Without Reason"**

The Bogart made its descent onto the landing strip, and when it did, Lenora followed everyone else to it. They came to a stop at the main bay doors, and as they slowly opened, Lenora's eyes widened in surprise.

"Len!" Aidan shouted. He and Lisa ran out of the ship and each gave Lenora a hug.

"Aidan, Lisa, what are you doing here?" Lenora asked.

"Kelly lost communication with the Garrison," Aidan replied, "so one of the reasons we came out here was to make sure you're alright."

"And the other reason?" she asked. Lisa looked her in the eye.

"Professor Mizuki is trying to modify and upgrade the Gladiator mechas," Lisa said. "We're looking for the original creator of Beta, a man by the name of Tetsuya Jin."

"Marshall Graham didn't tell me much about the Albegas project," Lenora replied. "I wish there was more I could tell you."

"Jin disappeared shortly after Galaxy Garrison took over the project," Lisa said. "I was able to track his whereabouts back to Earth. But then the trail runs cold. I was hoping if we had access to the database…"

"The High Council has blocked almost everything," Lenora replied.

"Not everything," Lysette said with a smirk. She turned to Lotor. "Be a dear and take these two up to the study and give them access to the security database. I should still have records of anyone coming or going, legally, to and from Earth for the last decade." Lotor glared at her.

"Am I your secretary now?' he snapped. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him forcefully to her, their faces an inch apart, staring into his piercing yellow eyes.

"No," she replied frankly. "You're my bitch." She kissed him forcefully. The others took a step back, some even averting their eyes out of unknown embarrassment. When the kiss broke, she released him, their eyes still locked in an endless stare.

"This way," Lotor said, turning to walk towards the mansion. Aidan shrugged, and he and Lisa followed him.

"Wow," Len said, "you really do have a way with men."

"Years of practice," Lysette replied, gently wiping the corner of her mouth with a smirk.

"Ladies," Stebbins said, "I think it would be best if we boarded the ship and were on our way. The Garrison has already contacted us twice, asking us why our patrol route has been erratic. I would like to normalize this as soon as possible to further conceal our motives."

"I'm glad you and the Bogart are here, Captain," Len replied. "How many members of the crew are aware of myself and the others boarding?"

"Very few," he replied. "Only because it's going to be difficult to keep the a gigantic lion hidden."

"That's understandable," Len replied.

"If you think it would be better for me to take the White Lion and leave the system…." Sven started to say.

"No, Sven," Lenora replied. Jon shot an irritated look. "We need all the help we can get. And if the garrison does catch on to us, we are going to need the additional firepower." She turned to the others. "Admiral, follow the Captain and lead everyone to his meeting room. I will join you shortly."

"Yes, Space Marshall," Lysette said. "But where are you going?"

"I'll explain that once we are all together there," she replied. Lysette led the others aboard.

* * *

"So far so good," Tails said, closely monitoring the scanners.

"They following the decoy?" Roxy asked.

"Yeppers," Tails said confidently. "Like space mice to bleu cheese."

"Odd reference," Seth said.

"Not really," Dariana replied. "While I'm not sure how or why, space mice seem to thrive off different cheeses." Tick let out several whirrs, followed by a satisfying click that made her laugh a little.

"Not much in the way of farming on Balto," Tails said. "Almost everything available has been imported or replicated. They say it's due to technology, but since settling Balto, they say the harsh climates there used to be prior to setting up civilization was less than optimal for growing crops."

"Cheese aside," JC said, "what about us? Can you tell if the garrison is tracking the real us?"

"Hard to tell," Tails replied. "Nothing is following us yet, but they are a bit distracted at the moment."

"Of course," JC said. "Are you picking up anything near our destination?"

"Actually…..yes," Tails replied, frantically hitting keys, and staring at the monitors. "JC, it appears a large Defender Class ship is lifting off from there."

"A ship?" he asked. "What is it? Can you identify it?"

"Hang on already!' she shouted. "I'm trying…..it's the Bogart!"

"What's it doing out here?" Roxy asked.

"Should we contact them?" Seth asked.

"I'm not sure," JC said. "If they've been in contact with the Legacy…"

"They're gonna be picking us up on a short range scan anyway, JC," Tails said. "We may as well send a transmission on a secure channel. They're gonna know we're here regardless."

"Right," JC said, opening up a com. "Voltron Force calling the S.S. Bogart. Please respond." There was a moment of silence before a reply came over everyone's com.

"This is the Bogart," a voice replied. "Please dock in the main shuttle bay. Alternate security channels, using codename, 'Viking'." The com ended.

"Viking?" JC asked.

"She's aboard," Dariana said. "JC, we need to land. I'm sure the Space Marshall is aboard."

"I trust you, Dari," he replied. "Alright everyone, get ready to dock. Once we've landed, keep a close eye, just in case it is a trick." The ships headed for the Bogart, heading for its main shuttle bay.

* * *

"There's an incoming transmission for you on the UltraWave," one of the officers said. Kala stood up from her chair.

"Put it on the viewscreen," she replied. Within seconds, Wade was standing on screen.

"Commander," he said, "are you in position?"

"We are stationed at the edge of the Outer Perimeter," she replied, "just as you ordered. We have not received word from our operative yet, but we are under the impression that everything is going as planned thus far, and the Space Marshall, as well as the Garrison Military, should not be an issue."

"Excellent," he replied. "Little to no resistance will make what I have planned that much sweeter, especially if it ends with the demise of Lenora Stensson!"

"Are you planning on taking Earth, or just blowing it up?" Kala asked. "I'm all for blowing it up."

"Unfortunately," Wade replied, "even with inside help, that's not an option. The planet's core, as well as the activities humans used to bombard it with tried to destroy it, is extremely stable. Besides, being the seat of power for the entire Galaxy Alliance, I would rather use that to my advantage."

"That is understandable," she said. "The ability to govern numerous planets throughout the galaxy."

"Once we do arrive," Wade said, "we will annihilate their forces and seize command before anyone could bat an eyelash. Then we can finally get back to what the Council does best….running the Galaxy with an iron fist, and making me insanely wealthy."

"Don't forget about Lord Kanji's stake in all of this," Kala said.

"Lord Kanji has been more than an ally to us, Kala," he replied. "Rest assured, as long as I sit at the head of the High Council, he will have what he wants."

* * *

Shortly after landing and powering down, the team slowly and cautiously exited their ships. JC led them across the shuttle bay towards the doors, but before they arrived at the doors, they opened, and a hooded figure entered. JC stopped everyone.

"Force Leader Grend," the figure said. "I've been expecting you." The figure remved their hood."

"Space Marshall," he said with relief. "Can you explain to us what's going on?"

"I was actually hoping you would be able to tell me," she replied.

"Ma'am," Tails said, "I was able to intercept the transmissions being sent out by Commodore Mitchell to the population. They are outright lying through their shiny white teeth about everything that happened out there!"

"I thought as much," Lenora replied. "But what I need to know is exactly what happened that led to the explosion on Hydra. If what the Council is feeding everyone is complete crap, and I'm sure it is, then the answer lies with you, as well as the crew of the Legacy." She turned to walk away, but looked over her shoulder. "I assume Brown thinks you've gone AWOL?"

"How did you…" JC asked.

"I've told you before, Lieutenant," she replied, "I know things." She nodded. "Follow me." The team followed her through the doors and out of the hangar.


	13. Episode 412

**_KathDMD -_**_ While Jon still has a natural grudge against the Viking, rest assured, Len only has one "man". I made Stebbins out to be pretty cool, as the Bogart is a very highly technical security ship. And everything happening is about to come to a head the moment Soltron arrives..._

**_Megazord Prime -_**_ Oh believe me, it's more than interesting!_

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- Without my muse, I am nothing._

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 412 : "A Sign of Apocalypse"**

"Any progress on the communications grid?" Captain Brown asked.

"Still working on it," the communications officer replied. "Every virtual connection has been rerouted, and untangling this mess has been a virtual nightmare."

"Then virtually fix it!" Brown ordered.

"Sir, with all due respect, you should try to make heads or tails out of this," he replied. "Would you like the bridge to have a sample of what the crew has been forced to listed to by the perpetrators?" He tapped a few buttons, and the sound came over the loudspeakers.

"And I was like, baby, baby, baby, oooh, like baby, baby, baby, nooooo…." Blares over the loudspeakers. Everyone, including the captain, covers their ears in horror.

"Dammit!" Brown shouted. "Turn that classical snart off!" The communications officer tapped a few buttons, and it stopped. Brown shook his head in disgust. "Keep working on it. If we don't find a way to communicate the Garrison, they will either send a search party….or shoot us down."

"Yes, captain," he replied, turning back towards his work.

* * *

Captain Stebbins led the Space Marshall and the others into the meeting room. With a brief hum, it was locked down tightly.

"You may speak freely now," Stebbins said, sitting down behind his desk. Lenora walked up to JC and his team.

"Lieutenant Grend," she asked, "what did happen on Hydra?"

"We escorted the freighter, as well as the Legacy, to Hydra, ma'am," he replied. "With the attack on the base on Quantus prior to our departure, we felt we couldn't and shouldn't take chances with the shipment."

"Fair enough," Lenora said. "What happened when you arrived on Hydra?"

"We were approaching the planet," JC continued, "when sure enough, we were attacked by a large fleet of Drule ships led by Commander Kala's flagship."

"The Renegade," Lenora said. "I'm familiar with it. We've had large fleets that were able to cripple it, send it running, but could never seem to destroy it. It's said to be one of the strongest ships in existence."

"They launched an attack on the freighter," JC said, "and we launched from the Legacy in response. Captain Brown did all he could to protect the shipment, but the drones managed to take out the majority of our robot fighters, and they were able to damage the freighter enough that it lost all navigational control."

"Lost navigation?' she asked. "Are you saying it wildly crashed on Hydra?"

"While Lieutenant Truvall and I went aboard the renegade in order to stop Kala," he continued, "we ran into a robeast. It looked like someone or something had been transformed into a monster. We left the ship, and when it grew to robeast size, we had formed Voltron to confront the robeast."

"And then what happened?" she asked.

"As I said, with us distracted with the robeast," JC continued, "the stinger ships managed to send the freighter into freefall. Kala's ship emitted some sort of tractor beam, and pulled it on a course with an ocean fault. On impact with the ocean floor, the shock cause a lason explosion so enormous that it fractured the crust of the planet down to its core." He looked over at Tails.

"The whole planet de-stabilized," Tails said. "before we knew it, the people were trying to evacuate and….boom. Until I actually took a few seconds to run the numbers through my head…I was completely shocked."

"At that point," JC said, "the robeast and Kala's ship backed off and made an escape. We stayed to assist the survivors, then sent a report to the High Council."

"Captain Brown asked for reinforcements," Roxy said, "but the Council said they couldn't spare the Bogart. This was the result."

"And the Council proceeded to transmit a report saying that the fault was the Space Marshall," Stebbins added. "We were pretty sure that one or all of the Council members were trying to oust the Space Marshall, but this pretty much confirms it."

"The question is, what do we do now?" Jon asked.

"What any good tactician does, Jon," Mike said. "We wait for the enemy to make their move. Then we strike!"

"With Voltron?" Lysette asked.

"No," he replied. "At least, not yet. If it's one thing I learned about Voltron, it is best used as a defensive weapon, not an offensive one. At least, that's one of the fundamental things the late King Alfor left in notes to Dr. Loring."

"Then what?" Lysette asked.

"If Wade is coming, we'll know about it," Mike said. "I do think when the time to strike is right, we will send a small force into the Garrison to detain the council and shut down communications. While that is going on, we spearhead Wade."

"Sound plan, Commander," Lenora replied.

"If we're not using Voltron," JC asked, "what are we going to be doing?"

"You're still Garrison Military, Lieutenant Grend," Mike said. He looked over at Sven and Alrek. "I want Sergeant Holgersson to lead the squadron through the Garrison's South Gate, and make your way into the main complex, taking the High Council by surprise. I'll let the sergeant come up with the details, but you, Voltron Force, will be the squad accompanying the Sergeant and his father."

"Yes, sir," JC replied with a nod. The rest of the team agreed.

"The Admiral, the Vice Marshall, and I will take on Wade," Mike said.

"You know you're not keeping me out of this fight, right?' Lenora said.

"I'm sure Jon will agree with me that putting you at risk right now isn't good for the Alliance," Mike said.

"I do agree," Jon replied.

"Neither is doing nothing," she said. "Whether you like it or not, I'm Wade's target. I will ALWAYS be Wade's target." She looked over at Jon, looking him in the eye. "I'm finished hiding, Jon. I have to finish this. I have to finish this any damn way I can.

* * *

"General," one of the bridge officers said, "we are detecting an Alliance ship nearby."

"Put it on the viewscreen," Kala said, standing up from her chair. She walked towards the screen and studied the ship. "It's different from the one we saw in the Hydran system. But it's definitely Alliance. Wade's little stooge was supposed to call back all alliance ships. This ship being out here means either we've been betrayed…or that ship is disobeying orders. In either case, we need to take action."

"What are your orders, General?" he asked.

"Do you need to ask?" she growled. "OPEN FIRE! And while you're at it, have Maahox complete his series of tests on general Soltorn, and launch her at that ship! I want it torn to pieces!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he said with a salute. Immediately, they opened fire.

* * *

"What the hell?" the first officer said. He got on the com. "Captain to the bridge! I repeat, Captain to the bridge! We are under attack!" He closed the one way com. "While we wait for the captain's orders, raise the shielding, get the forward arrays online, and let's show these Drule bastards what this warship can do!" Moments later the two ships were exchanging fire.

"Something's gone wrong," Brown said as he heard the announcement.

"Can anyone hear us in here?' Roxy asked.

"No," he replied. "That was a one way communication. The ship shook."

"I didn't feel anything," Seth replied.

"No, Seth," Dariana said, "It was extremely slight, but I felt it."

"The stabilizers aboard the Bogart are a prototype," Stebbins said. "This ship can take a beating, and no one spills their drink."

"So what's going on then?" JC asked.

"I suggest the Space Marshall and I get to the bridge to find out." Stebbins replied.

"Grend," Mike said, "Take your team back to the hangar and wait in the ships. We may need you to back up the ship."

"Yes, sir," they said, and the door opened, allowing them out of the room.

"I hope it's not an attack by Alliance forces," Len said. "I don't want to think about having to shoot down any of our own." They ran out of the room as well, on their way to the bridge.


	14. Episode 413

**_KathDMD -_**_ I will always be the other half of our brain, love. I think it's the reason I channel Lenora so well...because I know you so well. You're one of the main reasons I keep doing this. And I hope this next episode makes you proud._

**_Megazord Prime -_**_ The greatest thing about the Voltron Force is that they will always stay true to Voltron's mission._

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- Without my muse, I am nothing._

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"The Heart Wants What It Wants" by Selena Gomez_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 91 : "Into Infinity" – Part 1**

JC ran into the Bogart's main hangar with the rest of the team. They quickly climbed into their Jets and prepared for launch.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked.

"Born ready," Roxy shouted.

"All systems go!" Tails shouted.

"Let's roll, boss!" Seth shouted.

"I'm ready," Dariana said. Tick scurried onto her shoulder and let out several loud and pronounced clicks. "Tick's ready too!"

"Then let's launch!" JC shouted. The engines fired up, and the jets zoomed out of the hangar and into space.

"Commander!" one of the bridge officers shouted. "The Voltron Force has just launched from that ship!"

"Which ones?" Kala asked with annoyance.

"The annoying jets we encountered near Hydra," he replied. She ran to the console and slammed her fist on the button.

"MAAAAAAHOOOOOOOX!" she shouted.

"No need to shout, Commander," Maahox replied calmly. "I already anticipated your next move, and General Soltorn is already on her way to smash the life out of the Voltron Force." There was a brief pause.

"Thank you," she replied, confused, then ended the com.

"Regardless of Kala's ungrateful attitude," Maahox said to himself, "if Soltorn isn't able to defeat Voltron in a fight, then we'll make sure when she dies, she takes them with her." He grinned from ear to ear.

"Their fleet is still relatively small," JC said, "probably left over from Hydra. Just keep focusing on the command ship."

"Last time we ran into these snart bags," Roxy shouted, "we put a gaping hole in the side of their ship. Concentrate your fire on these coordinates. If we can penetrate the shield, we can take them out quickly and end this."

"There's just one problem," Tails said after firing on another drone ship.

"What's that?" JC asked.

"That," she replied. JC's screen switched, and showed a robeast being released from the ship. It grew to gigantic size with the help from a laser ray emitted from the command ship.

"That's not…." JC started to say.

"It is," Roxy replied. "I'm not sure what it is or why it's still here, but we need to stop it."

"There's something odd about this robeast, JC," Dariana said. "It seems different from the others." Tick let out several squeals of agreement.

"Regardless, we have to do something," Seth said.

"All units, move into position to form Voltron!" JC ordered. "Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The jets flew in wing formation, then switched to star formation as the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched backwards as the energy field exploded, its eyes lighting up with power.

"Voltron!" Soltorn shouted. "It's time you felt the full power of the Fourth Kingdom, and the supreme might of the Drule Empire!" It spun around and swung its barbed tail at Voltron. JC jerked the controls, and Voltron was able to lunge backwards, avoiding the sting.

"Wait…the Fourth Kingdom?" Roxy asked.

"What is it, Rox?" JC asked.

"Now I recognize her….or what's left of her," Roxy said. "It's General Krai Soltorn, current leader of the Fourth Kingdom of the Drule Supremacy."

* * *

Lord Kanji stood up from his throne and began to descend. The guards at the foot of the stairs knelt in reverence.

"Lord Kanji," one of them asked, "are you going somewhere?" He stopped and looked at him.

"Ready the Revenge," he replied. "I want it fitted with new armament. I want it fit for battle within the hour, and I want to oversee our operations against the Alliance personally."

"Do you think that's safe, my lord?" he asked. Kanji gave him a cold stare.

"You won't find an ounce of fear in me," Kanji replied. "Best you take your own fear and do….my…..bidding."

"Y-y-y-yes my lord," he replied, getting up and running.

"Some things I must see for myself," he said, "even if it's all in the name of building strategy."

* * *

"Everything is going exactly according to planned," Colonel Dillin said, looking at Commander Kala on the screen. "The Alliance forces have been scattered thinly, and the High Council has been lulled into a false security. There will be little to no resistance once you arrive."

"I hope so, Colonel, for your sake," she replied. "Marshall Wade has a low tolerance for failure." The com ended. He turned in time to see Commodore Mitchell enter the room.

"Dillin!" he shouted. "I've been studying the security tapes, and going over the data we remotely collected both from Hydra as well as a strange anomaly from the Outer perimeter! Sensors are picking up an attack fleet heading towards Earth!" Dillin remained silent, and began to stare him down.

"I'm aware of the situation, Commodore," he replied.

"Are you deaf?" Mitchell shouted. "We have to alert the rest of the Council! Our ships have been sent to the far corners of the galaxy, and we still have not heard from Brown or the Voltron Force yet! All hell is about to break loose, and you're telling me you're simply aware of the situation?"

"Do you know what it's like to be overlooked, Commodore?" Dillin asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Mitchell replied in confusion.

"Every meeting I sat by and allowed things to happen," Dillin said. "My voice was never once heard or appeased. Now that the Council is under control, with our allies on their way here, what I say won't be overlooked anymore."

"Dillin," Mitchell asked, approaching him, "what's gotten into you?" He turned him around, and saw the glowing purple eyes staring back at him. Dillin grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Power…." he whispered in his face, then threw him across the room like a rag doll. Mitchell fell to the ground, knocked unconscious. He held out his hand. "Take him to the detention cell and hold him there. If anyone asks, he attacked me, and was taken into custody."

"Yes, Colonel," one of the guards replied with a salute. They lifted Mitchell up and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

"Their ship has opened fire on us, Commander!" one of the officers said. "If they destroy our fleet here, we won't be able to attack Earth!"

"Organize a strategic retreat," Kala replied. "Make them think they are winning. "Let Soltorn buy us the time we need to escape. Set a course for Earth. Once we arrive, our allies there should be able to come to our aid, and Marshall Wade can complete his attack on Galaxy Garrison."

"Sir!" the bridge officer shouted. "The Drule command ship seems to be backing off!"

"Looks like we've got 'em on the run," Captain Stebbins replied.

"Hold on," Vice Marshall Hawkins said. "Can you see what their course and heading is?' After a few moments, the officer spun around in his chair and looked him dead in the eye."

"The fleet appears to be heading for Earth," he replied.

"What?" Jon asked.

"Analysis?" JC asked.

"Gimme a minute," Tails replied, keying things in furiously. "She's a tough nut to crack."

"We may not have a minute," Roxy said, yanking the controls as Voltron dodged another tail swing.

"Let's get a little up close and personal then," JC said. "Dari, pull him in!" Tick let out a couple of affirmative clicks.

"Form Blazing Chargers!" Dariana shouted. The handles formed in Voltron's hands, and he swung around, firing one from his right hand at the robeast. Soltorn caught it.

"Now!" JC shouted. Dariana hit the button and electrified the charger. Before Soltorn could release it, Voltron yanked hard, pulling the robeast ath them. Voltron wound up with its left hand and swung hard, punching her in the chest.

"Analysis complete," Tails said. "Bad news is she's been cross spliced with some sort of scorpion beast, and is being held together by large doses of lason enriched haggarium."

"So what's the good news?" Roxy asked.

"There's good news?" Tails asked. JC smacked his head.

"We're gonna need to take out that tail first," JC said. "It seems to be its primary weapon." Soltron swung around and hit Voltron, sending him reeling.

"That sting is infecting the systems!" Tails said, franticly keying in commands. "I'm trying my best to override."

"We need to stop it," Dariana said affirmatively. She attached a cable to her voltcom, and Tick ran down her arm and transformed, attaching himself to it. She plugged herself into the console. She closed her eyes. _Come on Kovinx….I need you…._

"How?" JC said. Dariana's eyes sprung open, pure white.

"McGovern can take them out with the axes, and a speed boost," Darina souted, gripping the controls tightly.

"That might work," Tails said. Roxk connected her Voltcom.

"Speed Boost ready!" Roxy shouted.

"Let's do this then!" JC shouted.

"Form Blazing Axes!" Tails shouted. The green energy emitted from Voltron's hands as he reached behind him and pulled two throwing axes. "Setting course….and mark!" Voltron dodged left and threw one axe which sliced off the tail, and then another, which embedded in the beast's back. Soltorn reeled back in pain. She turned to face Voltron.

"I think we ticked it off," Seth said.

"No one shall make a mockery of the Drule Empire!" Soltorn shouted. She reached up to the patch over her eye.

"What is she doing?" Roxy asked.

"I….I don't know," Tails said, frantically checking her scanners. Soltron ripped off the patch, her eye socket sewn shut. She extended a set of claws and tore at the scar, ripping open her eye socket.

"Sick!" Seth shouted.

"No," Dariana said. "Side effect." A powerful laser fired from the opening and hit Voltron dead on, sending it into an uncontrollable spin.

"Systems are down!" Tails shouted. "I can't get anything to function! That concentrated haggarium blast short circuited everything!" Dariana kept calm, and looked down at her Voltcom.

"It's time for some payback, my little friend," she said. Several clicks were heard from the Voltcom, as if Tick was complying. She held out her hand, and the Voltron itself began to freeze.

"What's happening?" JC shouted.

"I don't know," Tails shouted. "The entire hull is being encased in some sort of ice!"

"Seth?" Roxy asked.

"It's not me, I swear!" he replied. Dariana smirked. The ice exploded, and Tail's eyes widened.

"Power is back to full!" Tails shouted.

"What the…" Roxy said.

"Debate later," JC said. "Form Blazing Sword!" Red reached over and met Green at the hip and pulled, the energy beam forming the Blazing Sword.

"No!" Soltorn shouted. "I am strong! I am all powerful! I am the might of the Drule Empire! You can't stop me!"

"Your veins are filled with lies," Dariana grunted. "You are nothing." The Blazing sword became supercharged as Voltron sped towards her. Soltron tried to fire on Voltron again, but Voltron was able to quickly slice her in half. She screamed out in pain before everything imploded in a flash of light, leaving nothing but debris.

"Now, to go after that command ship," JC said. Suddenly, the com activated.

"Grend!" Lenora shouted.

"Yes, Space Marshall?" he asked.

"That command ship and the fleet are headed to Earth!' she shouted. "We have to…." The com was interrupted with static, and when they tried to clear it up, on all channels and frequencies, a message began to play.

"Greetings, members of the Galaxy Alliance," Wade said. "Or should I say…future slaves of the New Drule Empire!"


	15. Episode 414

**_KathDMD -_**_ Dillin IS whacked. As for rectifying the situation, you will see how Len plans to resolve the issue in the end._

**_Megazord Prime -_**_ Oh don't worry...Wade is gonna get what's coming to him!_

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- I do want to take a moment to let everyone know that whiole this episode includes all 4 stories, you really should read all 4 to get the full effect. _

_Without my muse, I am nothing._

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"Sledge Hammer" by Fifth Harmony_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 92 : "Into Infinity – Part 2"**

"Greetings, members of the Galaxy Alliance," Wade said. "Or should I say…future slaves of the New Drule Empire!" Both Grend's team, as well as those on the bridge of the Bogart could not believe their eyes and ears as Wade began to speak.

"Is there any way to respond?' JC asked.

"It's a one way communication broadcast," Tails replied. "And because of the nature of the broadcast, I can't track down its source."

"As you are fully aware of by now," Wade continued, "Earth and all of its military forces are currently under the command of the Drule Supremacy, and therefore, under the direct command of myself. I'm sure you all have questions, but I'm sure your representatives on the High Council will be more than happy to answer them in due time. However, there is one thing that I am demanding in advance of our eminent takeover…the unconditional surrender of Lieutenant Lenora Stensson." He leaned in to the camera. "I know you are watching this, Lieutenant. You saw what was done to Hydra. I'm not afraid to do it again." He allowed a slight grin to tug at the corner of his mouth…as if he knew how infuriated Lenora felt at that moment. Lenora clenched her fists in anger, but remained emotionless and stoic. "Planets of the farthest reaches of the known universe, be advised that beginning with the invasion of Earth and the annihilation of the Alliance Headquarters, the alliance itself will fall under the rule of the Drule Supremacy. You have two choices…..join us, or be destroyed. I will give you less than twenty-four hours to send your reply."

"Is he insane?" Captain Stebbins asked.

"Far beyond," Jon replied.

"To the Voltron Force," Wade continued, "I, of course, ask for complete surrender of your vehicles, without resistance. Of course, I'm absolutely expecting you to instead launch an attack to save your precious 'Defenders of the Universe', but please be advised one way or another, they will be utterly destroyed….with you in it." He stepped back slightly. "As for you, Lieutenant, I believe you have already run into Commander Kala's ship, and are following her to Earth as we speak. You have one hour to report aboard her ship, or instead of firing on the Garrison, I'll begin with firing on civilians. Perhaps the entire city of New York should serve as reminder of exactly how hated you are."

"You're not seriously going to consider surrender, are you Space Marshall?" Mike asked.

"No, Commander," she replied, staring intently into the viewscreen. "He's no man of his word. He'll blow up entire cities for no good reason at all. We need to take that hour and find a way to stop him."

"In the end," Wade continued, "this will all be for the best. The Alliance and the Supremacy united in one glorious empire…and empire under the rule of the worthy. Until then, ponder your decision carefully. A new era….has begun." The communication ended. Jon slammed his fist on the console.

"I want that signal traced!" Jon demanded.

"I'm sorry, sir," the communications officer replied, "The signal was broadcasting on the entire band of frequencies, bouncing off every known satellite in the universe. There's no way to find where it came from."

"It's ok, Jon," Lenora said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"So what do we do?" Sven asked.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing," Lysette replied. "Lack of booze aboard the ship aside….ma'am."

"We continue as planned," Lenora said. "Stebbins, continue following Kala's command ship. Once we are close enough to Earth, I want our team to head down to the surface and try to fight our way into the garrison, and back to my office."

"What the devil for?" Mike asked.

"Strategy, Commander," she replied with a smirk. "One of the reasons I never leave my office in a crisis is a show of strength to the people. This had to be Wade's plan. Show me as weak and incompetent. I want to get to my office and send my own little broadcast to the people, showing that we are still here and fighting for them." She looked over at Jon. "I also want to gain access to some of the information hubs from my office. It may hold the key to driving Commodore Mitchell and the High Council, along with the loyalists, from the Garrison."

"Yes, Space Marshall," Mike replied. He turned to the others. "Admiral Fabrere, Sergeant Holgersson, Ambassador Romelle, Ambassador Coran, and Mr. Holgersson, you will come with us to the hangar. As soon as the Voltron Force docks, we will fill them in on the situation, and board their ships for the trip to the planet's surface."

"Coran," Len said, "Reach out again to Arus, and let them know of the situation prior to proceeding. Commander, I need you to reach out to the Defender and verify they are on their way."

"Yes, Space Marshall," Mike replied.

"I will contact Admiral Benton to see if they are also aware of the situation," she said. They left the bridge, and Lenora tried to get in contact with Terra.

* * *

"Commander," the officer said, "I'm receiving an incoming transmission."

"Put it on screen," Kala ordered. When it came up, Lord Kanji himself displayed.

"Commander," he said, "I am presently on my way to meet with your ship as you begin operations. I trust everything is going well?"

"We have run into some difficulties, Your Excellency," she replied with a slight bow to the head, "but everything is going exactly as Sky Marshall Wade has planned."

"Good," Kanji replied. "Though I feel a strange force tugging at the fine wire holding this operation together, I do have faith in your ability to command. I trust the battle I will witness will be nothing short of epic."

"If all goes well," Kala replied, "The Voltron Force will have a rude awakening when they try to stop us. Not only do we have the might of their Galaxy Garrison at our disposal, but the technology of the Xyans. The might of the weapon is nothing short of incredible."

"Do not underestimate the power of their spirit, Commander," Kanji warned. "It is the only thing that strategy cannot predict."

* * *

The Council sat at the long table arguing with one another. Colonel Dillin entered the room and headed to the end of it. Confused, the council stood up.

"Gentelmen," he said, "please be seated." They all sat down.

"What exactly is going on, Colonel?" Ambassador Gali asked. "We have been hearing about a communication from Former Sky Marshall Wade about some sort of takeover?"

"I'm sure you all have some confusion over the recent transmission you may have seen or heard about," Dillin replied. "Let me first of all assure you that it is true."

"What?" Admiral Baal asked, astonished. "Why are we not preparing for this attack? We have put so much effort into this wild hunt for the Voltron Force that we have left ourselves wide open!"

"Admiral," Dillin replied with a smirk, "I don't think you realize what's going on at all."

"What IS going on then?" the admiral shouted back.

"Unity between the Drules and the Alliance, Admiral," he replied. "And I ask for your support in welcoming them, and putting an end to all opposition to our cause."

"That's preposterous!" Baal shouted. He and several others began to protest.

"Gentlemen," Dillin said, "I believe the only solution to mutiny is the elimination of those who oppose progress."

"Is that what happened to the Space Marshall?" Baal protested.

"It's what's going to happen to you, Admiral," he replied. "Security, please escort the Admiral and his supporters to the holding area."

"You can't do this!" the Admiral shouted, struggling against the guards as he was dragged from the meeting room. "You're destroying everything Graham stood for!" The doors closed as he and the supporters were dragged from the room. Dillin turned to the others.

"I'm not destroying what Graham stood for," he said, staring the rest of the remaining council members down. "I'm restoring what little of Graham's legacy is left from Stensson's destruction of it."

* * *

"We're approaching Earth now," Captain Stebbins announced. He turned around to face Lenora. "What are your orders, Space Marshall?"

"I'm going down there with the team to take back the Garrison," she replied. "It's not gonna be pretty up here, Captain. If they fire on you, you'll have no choice but to defend yourself." She nodded. "That's a direct order."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a nod. Moments later the ship felt a thud. "What was that?"

"We're coming under fire, captain," the officer said. "The Garrison has launched their robot drones, and are firing Magna Lasers from the ground and the station on the moon. Our shields are holding for now. Should we return fire?"

"Wait until the Voltron Force launches," Stebbins replied. "I'll want to give them some cover fire." He looked over at Len. "You better get going."

"Thank you, Captain," she replied. She left the bridge.

* * *

The five jets launched from the hangar, Lenora and Jon in Black with JC, Lysette in Red with Roxy, Commander Stormclaw in Green with Tails, Alrek in Blue with Seth, and Coran in Yellow with Dariana.

"Once we make it to the surface," Lenora said, "we'll split into two teams. Then we'll make our way through the main gates to the main building near the academy. The Council probably has plenty of people still loyal to them, but I'm sure a lot of those that were under the influence were prodded out of it by Wade's speech. That was his first mistake."

"Bad guys usually talk too much," Tails snarked. Just then, something opened fire on them.

"Are the ships attacking us?" Roxy asked. "I thought the Bogart was going to draw their fire."

"That's not coming from the ships or the magna lasers," Tails said slowly. "Believe it or not, I think we have something a bit bigger to contend with."

"What is that?" JC asked as they got close enough to get a visual of it.

"It's the prototype," Lenora groaned. "The Council gave orders to begin construction of yet another 'Voltron'. They saw the success of Project Defender, and wanted to try to mass produce it. But they don't understand. Graham tried this once, and we were lucky enough to come out of it with these ships. Their motivation for creating it was as a war machine, not as a defender."

"Then it goes against the very nature of Voltron," Dariana commented, a hint of disgust in her timid voice. Coran listened intently. "We have to stop it."

"Agreed," JC replied. "The ships have taken a beating. Let's just hope the quick repair job they did aboard the Bogart holds together."

"Energy levels will be optimal in a minute thirty, sir," Tails said.

"Then let's give it a taste of jet power!" JC said, yanking the controls. Roxy smirked, and the jets flew in formation at the robot.

"It's firing stingray missiles," Seth shouted.

"I've got this," Dariana said. She hit the weapons console, and Yellow fires several static blasts at the missiles, shorting out the inner circuitry and causing them to exploded long before impact. The ships split up as they flew around the robot. It turned to swing at hem, and a cannon formed on its forearm and fired.

"Roxy, look out!" JC shouted. She yanked the controls and barely missed being hit by the blast. She came back around and pulled the console. The Plasma cannon rose from the top of the ship and fired on the robot, forcing it to drift backwards. It fired again and missed Red as well as Green coming up behind her.

"Energy levels are high enough for the formation sequence, JC," Tails said.

"Ready to form Voltron!" JC shouted. "Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they all shouted. The ships flew in wing formation, then split into star formation as the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched back as the energy field dissipated, his eyes lighting up with power.

"Space Marshall," JC asked, "how much do you know about this thing?"

"The Council kept pretty quiet about it," she replied, "but if it's similar to Jet Voltron's preliminary designs, the armament and joints should be heavily flawed."

"She's right, Lieutenant," Lysette said. "I'm still kept informed about security matters at the garrison. While they tried to work out most of the flaws, they were running into the same issues as they were back in the early days."

"Then we need to show this thing that there's no substitute for the original," Roxy snarked. The robot flew at Voltron and tried to tackle it. Seth and Dariana fired boosters and were able to hold position.

"We need to stop that thing!" Sven shouted, the White Lion firing on the robot.

"Negative, Sergeant," Lenora shouted over the com. "Head to the surface and begin the operation, and we will meet you there. We need a landing plan."

"But Lenora…." He started to say.

"That's a direct order, Holgersson," Lenora ordered. Romelle looked at Sven and nodded.

"Be careful," he replied. "We will meet you on the surface." The White Lion headed for Earth.

"This thing has a bit more oomph than I remember," Lysette said, watching Roxy gripping the controls, straining.

"Then let's give it some of ours," JC said. "Eye Beam!" Voltron fired the Eye Beam, blasting the robot off them. "Before he recovers….Form Spinning laser Blade!" Voltron reached above his head and clanked his hands together, pulling them apart and downward in a semicircle, forming the Spinning Laser Blade. Voltron reached back and threw it at the robot, striking it in the chest. The armor dented, but the blades barely punctured it, and bounced off.

"That armor is a little bit stronger than I remember," Lysette commented.

"I wonder if the Drules have anything to do with it," Lenora replied. Without warning, the robot spun around and pulled an energy beam, forming a sword. It flew at Voltron quickly.

"Watch it!" JC shouted, and Voltron managed to reach out and grab the blade of the sword. The energy from it began sending shockwaves through Voltron's hull. Everyone shrieked in pain.

"If we don't let go, it's gonna fry us!" Tails shouted.

"If we DO let go, it's gonna slice us," JC eeked out.

"We have to do something!" Coran shouted in pain. Dariana felt it. She closed her eyes and grabbed the controls.

"We do this together," she said, another voice entwining with her own. The console glowed, and she opened her eyes….pure white. Ice began to form around the sword. "Truvall, the jets!"

"Igniting…..Jet….Torches…." Roxy eeked out. Voltron ignited the torches, and fire hit the frozen blade, causing it to shatter under the weight.

"Form Blazing Sword!" JC shouted. Red met Green at the hip and pulled away, the beam forming the Blazing Sword. "Let's give the weapons system a little boost!" JC connected his Voltcom, and the sword caught fire. Voltron few at the robot. It tried the turn to avoid the strike, but the blade went through its shoulder and sliced diagonally through it, cutting it in half. It fell apart and exploded. Voltron swung the sword once, and the flames vanished in an explosion of light.

"Good work, Grend," Lenora said. "Now get us to the surface to join the others."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. "OK team, separate and head for where the White Lion landed, and prepare yourselves for a ground fight." Voltron was enveloped in a bright light, then split up into the five jets, which then flew down towards the planet.

* * *

"There they go," Captain Stebbins remarked. "Keep up the firepower! We need to buy the Space Marshall as much time as possible….even if it kills us."

"Sir!" one of the officers at ops shouted. "Another ship has joined the fight! They've opened fire on the drone ships and are taking out some of the magna lasers on the moon!"

"Who is it?" Stebbins asked. The viewscreen came on, Captain Brown on screen.

"Captain," Brown said, "glad to see you're still in one piece."

"Brown," Stebbins said, "what kept you?"

"We had a bad communications failure," Brown replied. "Our systems were sabotaged prior to Voltron Force taking off. I assume this means we won't be reporting back to the Garrison?"

"Afraid not," Stebbins replied. "We need to keep these forces busy so that the team on the ground can take back the Garrison."

"Captain," the officer said, "the scanners are picking up something huge that just….well….it just came out of nowhere."

"What?" Stebbins asked. The screen switched over, and they saw the Void approaching, as if it appeared out of nowhere. "It's….the Void? I thought that thing was destroyed!"

"Worse," Brown commented. "It's a robeast." It fired on the ships, and the missiles exploded on the ships' shields.

"Shield power down to sixty percent!" the officer shouted.

"Keep those damn shields up and open fire!" Stebbins shouted. Both ships began to fire on the Void, and the lasers struck the surface, and the missiles exploded on contact with the Void shielding.

"I don't know if we can stop it," Brown shouted. Within moments, more laser fire came out of nowhere.

"Sir, it's the Defender!" the officer aboard the Bogart shouted.

"Captain Stebbins," Jeff said, coming on screen, "We're here to help at the request of the Space Marshall. I see we have quite a robeast problem."

"The Garrison forces are attacking us as well," Stebbins replied.

"Concentrate your fire on those magna lasers," Jeff said. "The Voltron Force is launching right now to try to deal with the robeast."

"Jeff," Christiane said, "that robeast is bigger than any of us have ever faced. Voltron may not be enough to stop it. And if everything I've been sensing about the energy leak is true…."

"Captain Stebbins!" a voice came over the com. The screen split, displaying the added communication. "Admiral Kelly Benton arriving with the Gladiator Force. We received your distress call."

"Kelly!" Christiane shouted. "Yes, we need your help!"

"It looks as if Wade transformed the Void into some kind of robeast," Jeff said.

"You know what they say," Aidan quipped, "the bigger they are…."

"Can it, Dalloway," Morgan snapped.

"Where's Len?" Kelly asked.

"The Space Marshall headed to the surface with the Voltron Force and her companions," Stebbins replied. "We're here to provide cover fire….but we didn't expect this."

"Hopefully two Voltrons can take down this beast," Taye said.

"Morgan, start running the numbers," Aidan said. "Hey Jack, you guys gonna form your giant robot already, or are we gonna have to show you up?"

"Nice to hear from you too, Dalloway," Cliff replied. "Jenny, Krik, what do you say we show 'em how it's done?" The pilots gripped their controls tightly and readied themselves.

"I'm not gonna disappoint," Jenny replied adamantly. "All units, form Voltron!" The ships flew in formation, and began to drop into place as the energy field took hold. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" The CJE locked into place, and the bay doors opened, Voltron's eyes lighting up with power. The Falcon quickly came screaming downward, locking in place over Voltron's chest. Voltron raised his hands above his head, then powered up with a series of air punches.

"Ah, the Voltron Force," Wade said. "Right on time. Dhaz, swat those insects out of our way. I need to remind the 'Lieutenant' of her obligation….and prepare to show her the punishment for not following orders."

* * *

"Sergeant?" Coran said hesitantly. "Are you alright?" Dariana turned in her seat, her eyes still whited out.

"Hello, old friend," she replied.

"You're…..Kovinx?" he asked.

"I don't have much time," she replied. "My spirit resides here, though my body is long gone, and my soul torn asunder. I will help as much as I can, but it is up to the young one, my granddaughter, to carry out this legacy. This invasion must be stopped at all costs, or Arus and the entire universe will fall to Kanji."

"I understand," he replied, slightly fearful, yet slightly surprised.

"Coran," she said, "I'm proud of what you've become. Alfor would be proud of you as well. Please help me to guide Dariana down the path she must follow. She is the last of our kind. She and the spirits of old will save us all." He reached out to her, and in a flash, Dariana snapped out of the trance. She held her head. Tick jumped from her forearm and scurried to the console, switching the automatic pilot on.

"I'm not sure how this is possible," Coran said softly, "but I will do what I can." The ships flew down to the surface and landed near the White Lion. As everyone left the ships, they saw Sven and Romelle firing on several guards in the near distance.

"Mike," Len said, "you take Sven and Romelle along with Sergeants McGovern, Derringer and Kovinx and head for the Data Center and the security lockup. I am going to need you to secure a channel to my office once we've taken it. Everyone else will come with me to the main elevator."

"Yes, ma'am," Mike replied. They ran to where Sven and Romelle were.

"Come on," Lenora ordered. JC and Roxy followed her and Admiral Fabrere, along with Alrek. As they approached the South Gate, Len held up her arm, and a laser rifle formed. She fired, knocking out several of the guards.

"Cover me," Lysette said, running ahead of them. JC followed her. Roxy reached out her arm and fired her pistol at the guards as well. Lysette ran at one of the guards and spun around, kicking him in the face. A rapier extended from her forearm, and she swung it around, narrowly missing another guard.

"Admiral," the guard said, "please come quietly." She laughed.

"Sweetie, I've never done that quietly in my entire life." She swung around again, slicing his blaster in half, then giving him a shit to the throat, that forced him to collapse and pass out. JC ran past her, and twin katanas formed in his hands. He leaped for the doors to the gate and sliced through them, the doors falling to the ground. The team ran through the gate and continued on towards the main building.

"Once we reach the main building, we'll need to fight our way from the main entrance to the elevator," Lenora said as they ran. "I doubt my security card will work, but once Mike and the others get to the Security Area, they may be able to override it for us."

* * *

"We're almost to the Security Area," Mike said, firing a blaster at one of the guards.

"What's the plan?" Seth asked.

"Duh," Tails replied, "we're gonna hack into the data center and unlock the communications software. In addition to that, we're going to cut into the security systems in the power grid to allow the Space Marshall to use the elevator without the need for her keycard."

"Ah," Seth said, still slightly confused. He fired another round of bolts from his crossbow, hitting the last few guards and freezing them in place. Dariana walked up to them and tapped on the ice.

"It'll take me a few minutes to bypass the lockouts," Tails said, cracking her knuckles, then rapidly keying things into the panel. "Hold them back." Romelle powered up her blaster, and Seth formed his crossbow. As they saw guards approaching, they fired. Sven stood guard, axe at the ready. Dariana walked up to a panel on the wall and held her forearm up.

"Tick," she said, "Can you access the emergency locks for the doors to seal us in?" Tick popped up and looked at her, giving two affirmative clicks before jumping to the panel and squeezing through the opening, disappearing from sight.

"The coding is tough," Tails said as she worked. "It's taking a bit longer than I thought to get this worked out."

"I'm not sure how much longer we can hold them off," Seth said.

"Aim for the fire extinguishing system," Romelle directed. "The distraction may buy some more time." He fired at the pipes, and they froze. Romelle fired several times, bursting the pipes, filling the halls with a dense chemical fog.

"That won't hold them for long," Sven said. "We need those doors closed!" At that moment, the doors slammed and sealed shut inches from Seth's nose. He held his breath a moment, then looked over at Dariana.

"Sorry," she replied softly. "It looks like Tick was able to seal the doors. It'll take them even longer to get through there."

"The doors are six-inch thick deurillium alloy," Sven said. "They would need something more powerful than a blaster to cut through it."

"Got it!" Tails shouted. "Now we just need to wait for the OK from the Space Marshall."

* * *

"There's the elevator," Lenora said. She slid the keycard, but it was denied. "As I thought."

"They're coming!" JC shouted.

"Stall them," Lenora ordered.

"I'll stall them," Alrek said. "Keep working on the door." He took a blaster and ran off. Moments later, the keypad activated, and the doors slid open.

"McGovern was able to override," she said. "Good. Grend, you and Trucall stay here and guard the elevator, and back up Alrek if needed. Vice Marshall, the Admiral and I will head up there."

"You sure it's safe, ma'am?" JC asked.

"We'll soon find out," she replied, a click coming from her weapons cache. The doors closed, and the elevator rose to the top floor. When they opened, the three marched down the hallway and into the office, where they saw Colonel Dillin sitting behind the desk. He stood up quickly to confront them.

"How did you get up here?" he demanded.

"Doesn't matter," Lenora replied. "My question is what the hell you're doing up here. And where is Commodore Mitchell?" He let out a sigh.

"Mitchell found out about the plan, and would not go along with it," he replied. "None of them can understand the limitless power the Drule Empire can supply, or the potential of a rage filled soldier willing to carry out orders till the end."

"Have you gone mad?" Jon asked angrily.

"In a manner of speaking…." He said, then picked up the desk and threw it at them. The three dove out of the way and barely avoided it. Lenora went to fire at Dillin, but he grabbed her by the arm, picking her up quickly and throwing her across the room into the wall. Jon ran at him and tackled him into the opposing wall. Dilling turned him around and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"Pathetic," Dillin said through gritted teeth. "All these years of listening to the top brass, including your whore of a wife giving incredibly insane orders to the Council. Now the Empire will finally put a stop to the mistake Graham made putting her in charge of us!" Just then Dillin was cracked over the head with something that shattered. Liquid spread everywhere. He released Jon, and at first seemed unaffected. He turned to face Lysette, standing at the ready with her rapier, then fell face forward to the floor. He clothes slightly torn as the haggarium in his blood began to react to his muscles, a dramatic side effect of the substance.

"Haggarium rage," Jon eeked out. "He's been infected."

"A shame," Lysette said, shaking her head. "A waste of a perfectly good bottle of Ciroc." They all began to work on the communications module, and the screen came up. Len straitened herself out as they began to broadcast.

"People of the Galaxy Alliance," she said, "as you can see, I am still in command of the military forces on Earth. A coup has been instigated by members of the High Council in an attempt to allow the Drule Supremacy to overrun Earth and the rest of the galaxy. Make no mistake, we intend to fight this with every weapon in our arsenal. We ask for your support and your courage in our hour of need. For now, we place our faith in the Alliance…..and Voltron." The communication went fuzzy, then something broke in.

"Lieutenant Stensson," Wade said.

"I'm back in my office, Wade," she shouted. "Your little takeover of the Council was a failure. I suggest you put your tail between your legs and crawl away now before we find you and put you on trial."

"Lieutenant," he said, "Perhaps you haven't been paying full attention to my speech earlier. Maybe you need something more visual to help you better understand." Moments later, rumblings could be heard outside. She keyed in some codes, and multiple screens came up. Laser fire from space began to rain down, not just on the Garrison, but on New York itself. Several docks on the harbor were blasted apart, several skyscrapers exploded and began falling to the ground. Thousands of people ran through the streets in terror as laser fire began to create craters in the ground and send debris and shrapnel flying through the air.

"He's firing on civilians," she said softly through her teeth. "I told you…he'd stop at nothing."

"We'll get him," Jon said. She turned and looked him in the eye.

"You stay here with Admiral Fabrere," she said. "Regain control of the remaining troops and secure the Garrison."

"Where are you going?' he asked.

"I'm going to stop Wade," she replied.

"I can't let you do that," he said. "Not alone."

"He wants ME, Jon," she replied. "And that's what I'm going to give him." She left the room. Lysette turned to Jon.

"She'll be with the Voltron Force," she said. "It'll be alright."

"I hope so," he replied.

* * *

"This thing is too big," Jenny said, pulling the controls and trying to dodge the various attacks being launched by the Void.

"That's what SHE said!" Eddie shouted.

"Dude, she totally said that!" Chet laughed.

"Hey, that's MY line!" Tails shouted as a fully formed Jet Voltron flew up to meet the others.

"Question is, how do we stop it?" Aidan said, yanking the controls to avoid another barrage of missiles.

"We need to keep them occupied," Tails said. "If we can get aboard, I might be able to overload the Void generator. Once destroyed, we can take the entire planetoid out easily."

"We need more of us," Cliff commented.

"And more is what you're gonna get," Keith said over the com.

"Kogane!" Aidan shouted. "About time you showed up."

"Less talk, more giant robot smashing," Larmina commented.

"She's right," Daniel said. "Let's work together and buy Sergeant McGovern some time." The three Voltrons took off in different directions, drawing the Void's fire.

"They're splitting up, Sir," Dhaz shouted to Wade. "I'm trying to focus fire, but it's difficult with them on opposing sides."

"It's their strategy," Wade commented. "They're trying to cause you to lose focus. Perhaps you didn't notice that," Wade pointed at the blip heading to the gap in the shielding. "That would be the fourth Voltron trying to penetrate the shielding."

"Should I stop them?" Dhaz asked.

"No," he replied. "If I'm correct, Stensson has delivered herself to me on a silver platter." He pushed a button on his forearm, and was covered in high tech armor. "And all I need to do is meet her on the lower decks to collect." He ran from the room. Dhaz continued to fire on the Voltrons, trying to focus fire on one in particular….the Vehicle Team.

* * *

Voltron punched a hole in the hull of the ship, and Lenora and the team exited through Red and into the Void.

"Though I know Jon was keeping me safe those years Wade had the Garrison on lockdown," Lenora said as they made their way through the halls, "I made it a point to learn practically every square inch of this place. It was modified using technology from a race called the Xyans."

"The Xyans?" JC asked.

"I heard about them," Roxy said. 'didn't they brag about developing cloaking technologies?"

"Yes," Lenora replied. "Wade was using Garrison funding for research there to create new shielding capabilities that would be used in planetary defense systems. The real reason Wade wanted the technology was for military installations like this one."

"And the Council just let this slide?" Seth asked.

"In hindsight," Lenora said, "it looks like the Council, or at least most of them, were in on it." They came to a door, and Tails stopped them.

"Stop right here," she said. "This is the room. The Void generator is in here somewhere."

"The door is alarmed," Lenora said, "but there are no guards."

"I have a feeling we're walking into a trap." Roxy said with a frown. Dariana walked up to the door.

"We need to enter quietly," Dariana said. "Tick?" Wires popped out of her voltcom and attached to the panel. Moments later, the door slid open. The wired retracted, and the bulge on her voltcom clicked several times. She smiled.

"Be careful," Lenora said. "We need to find the generator, and fast."

"Looking for something, Lieutenant?" Wade's voice came from the darkness. Lenora's weapons cache lit up, and a shotgun formed in it.

"Come out and fight like a man, Wade!" she shouted.

"I knew you'd try something as foolish as blowing up the Void generator," he laughed. "As usual, I am two steps ahead of you."

"Anyone else think his voice is annoying?" Roxy asked.

"Annoying enough," JC replied, both of them forming their weapons with their voltcoms. They both ran in the direction they heard the voi8ce, and within seconds were thrown backwards across the room into the wall. Lenora fired into the darkness, and dodged return fire.

"You really thought you could just walk in here and stop me?" she shouted with a slight laugh. He fired another round, and Lenora ducked behind a bulkhead. Tails and Dariana ran across the room while Seth fired back into the unknown.

"There!" Tails shouted. "It's surrounded by some sort of forcefield. We can't even access the control pad." They looked closely at it.

"Let me try something," Dariana said. She closed her eyes and held out her hands. Her hands glowed, and ice began to form around the field….then it vanished. Dariana nearly fell over.

"You alright?" Tails asked.

"I can't do it," she said weakly. "I can't feel Kovinx in here. This place….it's surrounded by dark energy."

"You tried to freeze the diodes to shatter the field," Tails said. She turned her head. "Seth! Fire some bolts this way!" Seth turned without thinking and fired. Tails and Dariana bvacked off, and the bolts hit the field. The cold energy froze the field. Tails held out her hand, forming and ax, and drove it through the field, shattering it. She pulled out a box from her pocket and attached it to the generator, and it lit up red.

"What now?" Dariana asked.

"We get the snart outta here!" she replied. They took off running. "Let's go!" JC and Roxy managed to get to their feet and ran after them. Seth went to follow, but Wade ran out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. Lenora fired at him, and he dodged the shot. Wade ran at her, and began to fight. His hands lit up with silver energy as he swung. She dodged it and hit him in the gut. He swung back, elbowing her in the back of the head, sending her reeling forward. He turned and kicked her to the ground.

"It's like I always said, Lieutenant," Wade said, pointing the gun at her, "those that are handed what they haven't earned are doomed to lose it. Your time as Space Marshall, as well as in this life, is over." As he went to fire, she gritted her teeth and swung hard, a single Norwegian ax forming in her hand, slicing the gun in half. She moved out of the way as Seth got up and fired another round of bolts at Wade, knocking him into the bulkhead wall and freezing him to it. He struggled to get loose as Seth grabbed Lenora's arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Come on, Space Marshall!" Seth shouted. "We have to get out of here!"

"But Wade….." she said.

"This place is gonna blow!" he shouted, dragging her off with him.

* * *

"Form Solar Combat Spears!" Jenny shouted, and the spears shot out of their holsters and into Voltron's hands. He put them together into one big spear. "Let's take out that main turret!" Voltron launched the spear, and Dhaz flinched as the spear struck and destroyed the turret, and the camera went dead.

"The Sky Marshall is not gonna like this," he grunted to himself. He tried to work the controls to continue swinging at the other Voltrons.

"Great shot!" Aidan shouted.

"Team effort," Jenny replied. "Plenty of practice."

"Pretty good for a cadet, eh?" Cliff laughed.

"We're not out of the woods yet," Vince shouted. "I'm detecting a strange power fluctuation from inside the core."

"Either that robeast is about to blast us big time," Daniel said, "or the other team was able to take out the Void Generator."

"Option B sounds like a good bet," Tails snarked as Jet Voltron came screeching past them.

"The Void Generator is down!" Lenora shouted. "Their weapons and shielding should be knocked out! Now, hit 'em with all we've got!"

"FORM BLAZING SWORD!" they shouted. Lion Voltron clanked red and green together, then pulled apart, the energy beam forming the sword. Vehicle Voltron grabbed the spinning laser blades, then combined them over his head, pulling downward to form the sword. Gladiator Voltron raised one arm, and the symbol for Alpha, Beta and gamma appeared, and the energy beam formed the Plasma Sword. Jet Voltron Red met Green at the hip and pulled away, the energy beam forming the sword.

"Take it out, Team!" JC shouted, flying forward, Sword charged.

"Hold it together a bit longer, guys," Jenny shouted. "Get it!" Vehicle Voltron flew at it full speed.

"Rah, frickin' rah!" Aidan shouted as Gladiator Voltron sped towards it.

"Shut Wade down for good!" Keith shouted. Daniel nodded, and Lion Voltron sped towards the Void as well.

"There's no power!" Dhaz shouted. "I'm getting outta here!" He ran from the room. Each Voltron sliced through an arm and a leg, leaving the remainder of the Void drifting precariously above the earth.

"One more, for good measure," Daniel said, connecting his Voltcom. "Speed Boost!"

"Power Boost!" Vince shouted, connecting his voltcom.

"Butt Kick Boost!" Larmina shouted, connecting her voltcom. The blazing sword glowed blue as they flew at top speed at the Void, crashing through the surface. Within seconds, the entire hemisphere was bisected, and exploded. One half fell from the sky and crashed into the ocean and slowly sank. The other half spun out of control and crash landed on the surface of the moon, burning with explosions. The Voltrons flew to where the small fleet hovered and awaited further orders.

"An end to the Void….and wade," Keith said.

"You don't think he survived that, do you?" Daniel asked. Keith began to have thoughts of doubt fill his head….but for now, it was over.

"All ships, separate and rendezvous at the main hangar," Lenora ordered over the com. "We have some cleaning up to do." As they did so, a small escape pod fired into the distance.

* * *

"I want to thank each and every one of you for making this all possible," Lenora said. "Without the help of the entire Voltron Force, Wade may have succeeded in his plans. Now, as I have said, we have a long road of cleanup ahead of us."

"What about the Council?" Sven asked.

"Are you going to disband it?" Romelle asked.

"No, Your Highness," Lenora replied. "We can't have the type of government run by one person. If we did that, we'd be no better than the Supremacy. No, we need to rebuild the Council from the ground up. Most of the Council has already handed in their resignation. I think some fresh faces, put in place by the people of the Alliance, will greatly help."

"I'm shocked about Ambassador Gali," Kelly said with her head bowed. "I can't believe he sided with Wade. And he's supposed to represent my people."

"Some men are easily swayed by greed and power," Lenora said. "But no matter what happens, we know that justice will always prevail….thanks to us, and Voltron." Coran walked up to Dariana, who was standing off with Seth listening.

"How are you feeling after your ordeal?" he asked. She turned, her eyes whited out again. Seth stepped back.

"Old friend, this was meant to be," she said. "My spirit has been one with my little friend here for quite some time." She grinned as she looked down at Tick, who made several sharp shrilly noises. "While I do my best to show her the path, my abilities are limited. She has the power within her, but until she learns to control it, she will be vulnerable to Kanji and his bretheren." She turned to Seth. "She will not remember or understand this, so you must do so for her. I know who you are, and the feelings you have for her. I ask this of you, more than anything….watch over her. Protect her. She will, over time, gain more and more control over the spirits, and her power will surpass even my own." She paused for a moment. "The one thing no one, not even Alfor, understood about Voltron is the spirits that intertwine with it. Every man and woman has different sides to them….different ties to the elements. These are represented by the Krelshi. The nature of this relationship is so complex, but is necessary. When my soul became one with the Defender, the sides of me that both loved and feared the aspects of my life were made manifest, and brought forth the creation of new life itself. Remember, Voltron lives and breathes just like you do, and every part of Voltron is every part of the team that unifies him. Please remember that…" She looked over at Coran. "….both of you." She looked over and saw a young Drule man approaching them with Daniel. Dariana closed her eyes, and nearly fainted. Seth caught her, and she tried to balance herself. When she opened her bright yellow eyes, they fixated on the man approaching.

"…Kerza?"

* * *

"So, what happens now?" Roxy asked.

"We move on," JC said. "Dari said there's this 'Kanji' guy still out there running the Supremacy. Even with Wade out of the way, the Supremacy still poses a threat."

"And what about us?" she asked.

"Well," he replied, "I suppose while the treat is there, it's been put down for now. Maybe we'll finally get the chance to spend some off duty time together….and I don't necessarily mean naked." She let out a small laugh. "So how about it, Truvall? Want to go out to dinner with me?" She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'd like that a lot." He offered his arm, and she locked hers with his, and they walked away from the Garrison.

* * *

Two ships carefully sailed through space, heading back towards planet Doom. Aboard one, Commander Kala anxiously awaited the communication that was about to come through. As the viewscreen came up, she held her breath.

"Commander," Lord Kanji said, "it appears the Sky Marshall's plan didn't go the way he'd hoped."

"I apologize for this failure, Your Excellency," she replied, bowing her head. "Our intention was not to disappoint you."

"While this was a setback," he said, "I do not view this as a failure, Commander." She raised an eyebrow. "On the contrary, between the destruction of Hydra, and the fear instilled in the planets of the Galaxy Alliance, I feel that, at least for my benefit, and that of the Supremacy, the mission was still somewhat successful. Once we arrive back on Doom, we will need to work on a strategy to eliminate the Council."

"Eliminate?" Kala asked. "Are you planning to overthrow the kingdoms?"

"I simply plan to unify the Empire, Commander," he replied. "The first task will be to find a new ruler for Korronith."

"That may not be necessary, my lord," she replied. "Sky Marshall Wade is alive."


	16. Episode 415

_**KathDMD -** The Lysette scene was one of my favorites, and yes, selena devargo loved it! Kovinx's conversation with Coran wasn't just two friends reminiscing (you know, she used to babysit him and Alfor when they were younger, but that's another story), but an attempt to let he and Kerza know of the events unfolding. Dillin….yeah, he was talking out of his ass. His words were his own, but it was amplified by the haggarium rage. The Len and Wade confrontation wasn't what I had in mind for their final battle, but as you know, this isn't the end!_

_**Megazord Prime -** "Epic" is indeed the word, my friend._

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- My muse has been missing for three weeks now. It's hard to write without her in my ear._

_Without my muse, I am nothing._

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 93 : "Aftermath"**

"Kelly," Lenora said from behind the makeshift holodesk that was put in place during the repairs, "before you and the others depart for Terra, I want your advice on how we should restructure the Council."

"If it were my decision," Kelly replied, "I'd dump the idea altogether."

"You know I can't do that," Lenora replied. "Galaxy Garrison is more than just a military organization for Earth. It's a governing body for the entire Alliance. We may not be in charge of the peoples of all these worlds, but we have a duty to assist our allies, and represent their interests. I've been looking over possible candidates, and trying my best to assemble a council that resembles something more like a senate."

"Elected officials?" Kelly asked.

"Yes and no," Len replied. "I would like for the Council to be made up of ambassadors, but then we have to deal with people who are more or less here for life. We have to be careful who is put into these positions, and take careful consideration as to whom would best represent their people in such a council."

"I do have one request," Kelly said. "While I, myself, would like to serve on the Council, whether to represent the Bajans or the Terrans, I do believe Terra needs some sort of representation on the Council. I know Terra is more of an ally at the moment, and not officially a member of the Alliance, but don't you think that's something we should work towards?"

"You have a point," Len replied. "I'm going to officially put you in charge of getting the Terrans on board with this, and to attempt to select an ambassador that could represent them on the Council. It makes sense, mostly due to the presence of Voltron on their planet. It would allow us to more freely share information with your base, and provide you with more resources to not only affect repairs to the Gladiators themselves, but an additional squadron to assist with ground and air forces, should the Drules decide to attack Terra or its surrounding systems."

"Now you're talking," Kelly replied with a smile. "I'll get to work on it immediately after we touch down on Terra. What about Justine? Don't you think she should be a part of this mission? Setting up a more official academy branch on Terra would be a great idea to boost our forces there."

"That will happen eventually," Len replied. She looked up from her desk to meet Kelly's gaze. "I have other plans for her at the moment."

* * *

"I hear the Defender is going to heading out again tomorrow," Justine said, sitting at the bar, gently shaking her glass, the last bit of her drink swirling around inside of it.

"Yep," Cliff replied. "We're not headed back to Delta Five just yet, but Jeff said he has an idea about where to go to make the repairs to the damaged power core."

"Something happen during the battle?" she asked.

"Weeks ago," he replied, "Voltron was up against a hard hitting robeast, and it managed to blast a nice size hole in his chest. Ever since then, we've had a strange power leak, and the whole blasted thing goes haywire. Jeff said if we don't figure out how to properly repair it, we may lose the Air Team, and possibly Voltron altogether."

"As much as I'd like to see the team back home for good," she said, "I know how important the mission is, and how important the Voltron Force is to the galaxy."

"You know I won't be gone forever, Love," he said with a smile. He gently lifted her chin with his finger, meeting her gaze. "Once we finally find livable worlds and complete our mission, the force will be home for good."

"I hate being patient, Cliff," she replied. "I just wish the job didn't take you so far away for such a long time." Suddenly, a noise came from her pocket, alerting her. She reached down and pulled out a small datapad device, tapping on it. Moments later, her eyes widened, and a smile appeared on her face.

"What is it, love?" Cliff asked.

"A message from Admiral Fabrere," she replied. "The Space Marshall needs me to go to Ariel to talk with their leader about setting up an academy branch there."

"That's great news," Cliff replied, "but why this excited?"

"She said I'll be travelling aboard the Defender," she said ecstatically, "and that once the mission is done on Ariel, I will be accompanying you all to Delta Five to assist with setting up operations there!" Cliff smiled.

"That's wonderful!" he shouted, standing up. He wrapped his arms around her and practically lifted her off the ground, hugging her.

"Oh my gosh," she said, "I gotta get back to the apartment. I have things to pack, preparations to make….we're leaving tomorrow!"

"I'll be glad to help you pack," she replied with a mischievous grin. She elbowed him, and the two left the bar.

* * *

Roxy paced back and forth in the living room, JC and Seth sitting on the couch.

"Why so tense?" JC asked.

"I'm anxious to know what our next assignment is going to be," she replied, not once looking over at them, but continuing to pace. "I'm glad we were able to stop Wade, but there's just something ominous about pretty much the entire council stepping down. Did all of them really blindly follow that crackpot Dillin and his orders, or were they all in on it too? If I wasn't so worried about the backlash this could cause from the Supremacy, I'd be mad as hell that these snartbags are still walking the streets."

"The Space Marshall knows what she's doing," Seth said. "I'm guessing everything now is all a matter of cleanup. I hear her office is pretty trashed."

"The whole damn universe is trashed," Roxy snapped back. "What about the people from Hydra?"

"Dillin is going to stand trial," JC replied. "I wish Wade could stand trial for the genocide, but he was destroyed along with the Void."

"That's the only good to come out of all this," Roxy snapped again. "We'll never have to worry about that military upstart and his annoying voice again." She looked JC in the eye. "Commander Kala is still out there. She is just as much to blame."

"And we'll bring her to justice," JC replied. "Until the new Council is formed, Earth and the Galaxy Alliance is in no position to be declaring war against anyone."

"And we have bigger problems than Kala, Roxy," Dariana chimed in as she walked into the room. "Lord Kanji is still out there."

"We don't even know who he is or what he's about," Roxy fired back. "All I know is Wade and Kala blew up an entire planet. They are no better than Zarkon was, and need to meet the same end."

"For once, I agree with you, Roxy," Tails said, walking into the room as well. "Zarkon obliterated Balto when I was barely old enough to blink. We can't allow that kind of destruction to continue. I'm glad Wade has been eliminated, but Kala is still a threat."

"You have to believe me when I say Kanji is somehow the source of all this madness," Dariana replied.

"Dari," Roxy said, "you're my friend, but until we have any kind of evidence this Lord Kanji guy exists, our target is Kala." She turned away from her frustrated. Dariana walked out of the room. Seth stood up.

"Rox," he said, "you know what she is. You know damn well we can't take her thoughts and feelings on things like this for granted."

"We can't chase after ghosts, Sergeant," Roxy shouted back in an official tone. "We have to go after the enemy we know before they strike again, and not chase after an enemy that might not even exist." He stared her down for a moment, then turned and walked away.

"Whatever," he said, and left the room. Roxy finally fell backwards into a chair and sighed.

"You're not gonna turn on me too, are you?" she asked JC.

"No," he replied, "but I'm not letting go of any possibilities. I'm going to take a wait and see approach to it. We can't let our guard down just because we scored a victory." Roxy nodded in agreement.

* * *

Christiane walked up to Keith as he finished a conversation with one of the security guards. He turned to meet her, and the two hugged.

"I missed you so much," she said. "How have things been on Arus?"

"Somewhat chaotic," he admitted. "Allura and Alexander are doing fine though." She blinked twice.

"And the new addition?" she asked. He laughed.

"I could never hide anything from you," he said. "The pregnancy has been fine, a few stressful moments not withstanding. In fact, Allura is due in the next few weeks."

"That's great news," she replied.

"I heard there's an issue with your Voltron," Keith said.

"Yes," she replied. "Keith…I was trying to diagnose the system issues, and when I touched the cold metal, it was as if I were touching the skin of a living being. I saw things I didn't completely understand."

"What damage was there?' he asked.

"A robeast managed to penetrate something in the Strato Weapons Module," she replied. "It followed by a strange energy leak….and strange power surges have been causing configuration changes with Voltron's weapons." Keith's eyebrows raised inquisitively.

"Could it be possible….that the vehicles have a nexus?" he asked.

"They're alive, Keith," she replied. "I don't know how or why, but they are. Added to that, I had a vision of Alfor. I saw him as a young man talking to Dr. Loring. I think he was trying to create and grow his own nexus crystals." She looked him in the eye. "The immediate problem though is the power leak. Chip took a look at the damage, and strange information is being released that even the universal translators can't decipher. He has no idea how to patch it, and is afraid if we attempt to, we could do more damage in the process. Chip mentioned Ariel…."

"The Blacksmith," he said. "He must have contacted Pidge. We had a similar issues when Wade smashed a hole in Black Lion with a corrite projectile. I'm unsure of the ties your Voltron has with Ariel, but if you saw Alfor in your vision talking to Dr. Loring, maybe there's more to Vehicle Voltron's creation than we know about." As he finished talking, Marina came running up to him.

"Keith," she said, "we need to get everything together for takeoff. Coran needs to speak to Allura in person about the Council, and suggesting a way to unite the Alliance planets in the Denubian…." She turned to look at Christiane. Christiane looked back at her. "Oh, I don't think we've officially met. Lieutenant Marina DeVille, Red Lion pilot." She held out her bare hand to shake. Christiane felt something odd, then reached out herself, grasping her hand. Without so much as a flinch, a surge of everything filled Christiane's mind. She saw visions of Marina's past, but the ones that stuck out were visions of her older brother. Keith realized he hadn't told Christiane about Marina.

"And this is Christiane Aki," he said, "my…." Christiane pulled Marina to her and wrapped her arms around her. She closed her eyes and hugged her.

"Sister," she said softly. Marina felt confused.

"What?" Marina said carefully.

"Christiane is my little sister," he replied. "Maybe I should let you two talk. I need to talk to Len quick before we depart." He walked away. Christiane pulled back and looked into Marina's eyes.

"Let's start from the beginning," Christiane said, preparing herself to explain to Marina who she is, and how they are sisters.

* * *

"Are you sure they are unable to detect us?" a gruff voice in the darkness said.

"Of course not!" another voice replied. "For all they know the entire thing was destroyed!"

"But are you even positive he survived?" the first one asked. "I barely made it out of there alive with one of the escape pods."

"Quit your whining, Dhaz!" the second man snapped. "Commander Kala ordered us to retrieve anything we could find here, and that's exactly what we're going to do. She seems to think he's alive…and I never question the commander."

"Good point," Dhaz replied in his usual demeanor. They walked down the wrecked corridors and crawled through debris until they arrived at the shield generator room. They pried open the door and climbed into the room. They cautiously looked around.

"If anything," the other Drule said, "we can salvage for parts."

"Did you hear something?" Dhaz asked, turning around with slight paranoia.

"No," he replied. "What did you hear?" Two clicks and a bang.


	17. Episode 416

_**KathDMD -** Yeah, Kelly was giving her own sound advice last chapter. But considering what they just faced, who could blame her? Justine is probably along for the ride for longer than you think, and Cliff should be overjoyed at that. The actual force though...this argument has a purpose. Dariana is set on the Alliance going head to head with Kanji, while the others still believe that "Kanji" may not exist, and that their next target is Kala. It won't severely damage the team, but there is a reason for it. And the news of Keith's lineage...it's still murky. I'm pausing a bit longer on an open discussion until I hear more of Marina's backstory from selena devargo._

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- It was a long time coming, and difficult to get writing done, but here it is. Enjoy!_

_Without my muse, I am nothing._

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"Sick Like Me"__ by In This Moment_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 94 : "Rebirth"**

Debris flew past them as the explosion rang through the room. Dhaz and his ally shielded their faces with their arms as the explosion died down. As they uncovered, and the smoke cleared, they saw a form laying in the rubble, holding their right arm up with their left, which held a high-powered shotgun in it.

"I can't believe it," the Drule said.

"Sky Marshall?" Dhaz asked. "Are you alright?"

"No thanks to you," he replied, "and the blasted Voltron Force!" He tired to carefully get to his feet. Dhaz noticed his arm was limp."

"Sky Marshall," he said, "your arm…."

"Nevermind that now," he replied with a sneer. "We need to get the generator going again."

"What for?" Dhaz asked.

"Do I really need to hear a subordinate question my authority?" he replied, staring down Dhaz. Dhaz gulped.

"No….no, Sir," he replied.

"The generator is still operational," he replied. "That means two things. First, it means we can continue to shield the wreckage from the nearby Alliance forces both here on the moon and on Earth"

"And the other?" the other Drule asked.

"To power the multi-phase inverter," Wade replied. "I didn't spend nearly a decade in the Academy without learning how to build things. If the Xyan technology works as it should, this wreckage will serve as more than a scrap heap to us." The two helped Wade up, and he limped to the controls, keying in codes. Within moments, an oval purple ball of light appeared. "After you, gentlemen." _And I use the term loosely._ Dhaz shrugged, then pushed the other Drule into it, and he vanished. Dhaz put his hand in carefully, then something inside pulled him in, and he too vanished. Wade limped to the light and slowly walked though it, finally vanishing himself.

* * *

Len shuffled through paperwork on her holodesk, and looked at some of it. Then the door opened, and Commander Stormclaw stepped in.

"You wanted to see me, Space marshall?" he asked.

"Yes, Mike," she replied. "Have a seat." He sat down in the holo-seat in front of the desk.

"Has Maria returned with the twins yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet," she replied. "I got to talk to them and Maria last night. They should be returning in a few days, now that the danger is over. I miss them like you wouldn't believe."

"I understand," Mike said.

"Mike," she said, "I still want you to serve on the new Council as a representative. You will not be representing Earth, but the body of the Galaxy Garrison."

"But what about yourself and the Vice Marshall?" he asked.

"We'll still be there," she assured him. "But the actual council representative will be yourself. I had considered Admiral Fabrere for the position, but your years of experience would be better suited for this task. The Admiral will instead assist you with leadership over Project Defender. As Chief of Security at Galaxy Garrison, it seems only natural to have the Defender of the Universe under her direction."

"Understood, Space Marshall," he replied.

"The other planets are going to be more complicated," she said. "With just about everyone on the old council throwing in the towel, the other planets in the alliance are having a time trying to come up with an official to more accurately represent them in this New Council. Our first concern is Hydra. We have refugees spilling into the surrounding worlds, most trying to settle on Mira. But with the population swelling there, it's imperative that we find a better long term solution to this."

"I assume that's why you were planning on sending the Defender back out to Yolon as soon as repairs are made to Voltron," he replied. "If Delta Five can be settled and colonized, we may very well be better prepared to defend that area of the universe."

"Indeed," she said. "In the meantime, I want you to get in contact with those planets in the Near Universe and…." An alarm on the UltraWave sounded. She hit a button on the holo-console. "What's going on?"

"Space Marshall," a man in GA military garb shouted over the UltraWave, "the Supremacy has launched an attack against a civilian settlement! There isn't much of a defense force here, and we need help!"

"Where is the signal coming from?" Len asked. "Colonel, where is the attack?"

"Dradin," he replied. Her eyes widened as she placed a hand over her mouth. Mike ran from the room, sprinting for the elevator.

"Admiral Fabrere," he shouted. "Contact the Voltron Force! Mobilize immediately! I want the Bogart airborne and on its way to Dradin as well." The elevator doors closed behind him.

* * *

Seth walked up to the door to the bedroom and knocked on the doorframe, peering into the open doorway at Dariana who was staring out the balcony window.

"You understand, don't you?" she asked, still staring out the window.

"I understand that you know what you're talking about," he replied. "I've never once doubted anything you've told me. If you believe Lord Kanji is out there, and that he's the greater threat, then I believe you."

"I wish the others could see that," she said.

"They will, in time," he said. "You have to remember that we're a part of something bigger. Unfortunately, that means we have to follow orders….not blindly, but still follow them. Honestly, until we see or hear from this guy, we have no way to go after him. I think if we continue our current path, we might stumble on the proof we need to find and go after this Kanji guy once and for all."

"I know," Dariana replied. "You're right. And I don't want to fight with the team over this." She turned towards him. "You're all my family. I need to protect you."

"We need to protect each other," he said. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I can always could on you to say the right things," she said. He held her back tightly, comforting her. A moment later, his voltcom began to flash. They let go, and he hit a button on it.

"Derringer here," he said.

"Sergeant," Lysette said over the com, "I need you and the team to the Control Room immediately. We have an emergency, and need to launch!"

"We're on our way, Admiral," he replied. "Derringer out." The com went dead. "I don't know what's going on, but we better move." Dariana grabbed her voltcom, and Tick scurried over and leaped for her forearm, connecting himself to it. They ran from the room to the living area.

"What's wrong?" JC asked, standing up."

"Admiral Fabrere needs us to the Control Room, now," he replied. The team grabbed their stuff and ran from the apartment.

* * *

Kala stared intently at the viewscreen as she watched dozens of robot fighters buzz the area, firing on buildings and blowing up vehicles. Several hotels were in flames, and the command ship loomed ominously overhead.

"Commander," one of the officers said, "the selected targets have been hit. Most of the people have fled to the underground areas of the city. What are your orders?" She turned to him with a smile.

"We flush out the rats," she replied. "We received intelligence that the children of the Space Marshall are on this planet. I want them and their caretaker found and captured."

"Alive?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "It'll be the one thing to lure the Space Marshall from Earth. Then I will have the revenge Marshall Wade so desperately sought."

"Yes, Commander," he said with a salute.

"Also," she said, "you need to track down a smuggler by the name of Manset. He has been running a resort here in Lower Dradin City. Find him and eliminate him. His payments are overdue."

"At once, Commander," he said, and left the bridge.

"He will return," she said softly. "I can feel it…the bond is still there. The madness will continue."

* * *

The team ran into the Control Room. They lined up in front of Admiral Fabrere and saljuted.

"No time for formalities," she snapped. "I need you to hustle! Dradin is under attack by a small Drule fleet."

"Isn't the Lion Force closer to Dradin?" Tails asked.

"Yes," Lysette replied, "but they cannot respond at this time. Plus we have more at stake on the planet than you realize. I need you to head there and fight off the Drule forces. Once that is done, await further orders."

"Yes, Admiral," JC replied with a salute. The five ran for the chutes and dove in. They landed in the cockpits. "Insert keys!" They placed the keys into their voltcoms, and they lit up with power. The engines roared, and the jets took off from the hangar, streaking up into the sky, forming streams of smoke to match the ship colors as they shot off into space.


	18. Episode 417

_**KathDMD -** Yeah, Kala gave the order alright, and in the back of hermind, she knows what needs to be done! As for Wade not dying...he's either too tough or too lucky, but he is still mortal, no thanks to Haggar's rebirth. As for Lysette...she has a special role on the team._

**_Megazord Prime - _**_Wade has a goal, and won't stop until he achieves it._

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- I know it's taking forever to get these episodes out, but it's coming. Been working alot, but thanks to my muse (and the DWC of course ;) ), things are on track. Enjoy! (By the way, look for a nod to one of my favorite stories, "Madness" by one of my favorite fanfic writers, bknbu!)_

_Without my muse, I am nothing._

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 95 : "Steele Force"**

"How much longer until we're in range?" JC asked.

"Not much longer," Tails replied, keying things into her console. "I'm picking up quite a large fleet of Drule ships in the vicinity, and not a lot of defensive strikes against them."

"The how about we even the odds," Roxy replied with a grin. Jet Red shot forward at double the speed of the rest.

"Dammit, Truvall!" JC shouted. "Wait for the order!"

"That girl is gonna get herself killed one of these days," Seth said shaking his head.

"I hope not," Dariana said softly as the remaining jets zoomed towards the enemy.

"Commander!" one of the Drule officers shouted. "The Voltron Force is approaching!"

"That tiny fleet of jets from Earth?" she asked. "We'll squash them like flies. Divert the Stellar Snipers from the group to deal with them."

"Yes, Commander," he replied. Shortly after, several ships broke formation and turned to intercept the Voltron Force.

"I got you in my sights you son of a…." Roxy said, taking aim at the command ship. Suddenly she felt a jolt as laser blasts hit her shields. "What the…."

"Roxy, you alright?" JC shouted as the team blew past them, turning to meet them again.

"I'm fine," she said, "but those ships….those aren't ordinary Drule fighters."

"Snipers," Dariana said. "Drule elite forces. I've heard of them from stories my mom used to tell about Drule, but I've never seen them in person before."

"Whatever they are, we need to take them out if we have any hope of stopping kala," JC said.

"Then let's show them they can't outclass the best!" Roxy said. As she came around, she opened fire, scoring a few hits of her own, but the damage was minimal.

"Not a scratch," JC said.

"They're heavily armored, JC," Tails said. "This isn't going to be easy." The com beeped. JC turned on the com.

"Grend," Lysette said.

"What is it, Admiral?" JC asked.

"I just received word that the Drules have targeted Dradin because they're after Manset….and the Space Marshall's twins," Lysette replied.

"What?" JC said in shock. "Kala would stoop that low!"

"JC," Seth said, "Dar and I can head down to the surface to look for them. Can you three handle these ships?"

"Chance of success is at sixty-eight percent," Tails said. The team was silent. "Give or take half a percent of course."

"Make it quick, Derringer," JC replied. "If Kala's involved, I wouldn't doubt this fight getting really ugly really fast." Blue and Yellow shot down towards the planet, and JC, Roxy and Tails continued to open fire.

"These guys just don't quit," Roxy said.

"And even stingray missiles aren't having an effect on them," Tails said. "Even if they're distractions, they'll never let us go after the command ship."

"I wish we didn't have to send Seth and Dari down there," JC said. Suddenly, several ships streaked past them and opened fire on the Snipers. Three of them focused fire and managed to penetrate the shields of one of them, causing it to explode.

"What was that?" Roxy asked.

"I dunno," Tails replied, "but it was awesome!"

"Whoever it is, they're on our side," JC said, "and they have the right idea. Everyone focus fire on the same Sniper. Maybe we can penetrate the shielding enough to stop it."

* * *

Lenora sat on her couch, her hands running through her chestnut locks, gripping the sides of her head, full of worry. Jon sat nearby, staring at the com, waiting to hear some sort of news.

"I should have gone," she muttered. "I should have gone myself."

"You know we can't do that," Jon replied. "As much as I want to go running as well, the minute we do, all hell will break loose here."

"I can't believe the Drules….that Kala would sink so low as to attack my own children!" she screeched.

"The Voltron Force is headed there," he said. "They'll stop the Drules. They'll be safe."

"How can you be so sure, Jon?' she asked, almost pleading with him. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Before they could respond, a familiar face entered the Triplex.

"Hello Lenora, John," he said as he walked in.

"Commander Steele," Jon replied, reaching out and shaking his hand. "What brings you here? I guess you've heard about the attack on Dradin."

"Who hasn't by now?" he asked. "But I'm not here to give you old news. I'm here with good news."

"Good news?" Lenora asked, finally getting to her feet and looking Steele dead in the eye. "What is it?"

"The Voltron Force isn't the only squadron heading to Dradin," he replied. "I know I may be overstepping my bounds a bit, being retired from the Garrison, but I have been keeping a close eye on things since leaving, and I know what needs to be done."

"Who's heading to Dradin?" Lenora asked, demanding an answer.

"I've sent the Black Panthers," he replied. "This squad was hand-picked by the Academy Board, and are the top of their class. If there's anyone that can get the job done….believe me, Lenora, they will."

* * *

Seth and Dariana leaped from their cockpits to the ground. They ran to one of the nearby buildings and ducked around the corner. Seth held up his forearm, and a map appeared above it.

"Manset's last known location was here," he said, pointing to a spot on the map not far from them. "These buildings weren't built to withstand attacks. My thought is if I were under attack, I'd head underground. Parking garage, or sewer."

"It's a big city, Seth," she replied. "Where do we go from here?"

"Down, babe," he said, pointing at the manhole cover. "Down." He pried the cover off, and the two climbed down into the murky depths. Dari tapped her forearm, and a light emitted from her helmet. Tick popped out of her Voltcom and looked around, suddenly leaping from her arm and scurrying around the tunnel. "Hmph, must feel right at home." Tick let out a small screech.

"I think Tick might actually be picking up something," Dariana said. Tick let out two affirmative clicks, and scurried off in one direction. They ran to follow.

"Hopefully it isn't a moldy block of cheese," he snickered. Moments later through, a blaster shot nearly missed them. They ducked around a corner.

"They've spotted us," Dariana said. "I hope they haven't found them yet."

"If they had, they wouldn't be wasting their time on us," he replied, leaning out from the corner and firing several bolts from his crossbow. They fired back, and Seth ducked back around the corner, nearly missing getting hit by another barrage of blasts. Suddenly, blaster fire came out of nowhere, accurately taking out each of the Drules quickly. Several dark forms ran past them like ghosts.

"What was that?" Dariana asked. "I sense…human…."

"Let's follow them and find out," Seth said. They ran as fast as they could until they came to an opening in one of the walls. Stepping inside, they found themselves in an underground room. As they walked in, they came face to face with Manset, Maria, the twins, and the figures they saw in the sewers.

"Who are you guys?" Seth asked.

"Voltron Force!" Manset exclaimed. "So the Space Marshall sent you as well?"

"As well?" Seth asked. The leader turned around and looked Seth in the eye, then extended his hand.

"Ryan Steele," he said, "Panthera Force."


	19. Episode 418

_**KathDMD -** You're on the right track with Ryan. This episode, however, will give you an idea of how this operation is run. Help or hinderance? We'll see._

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- __Without my muse, I am nothing._

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 96 : "The Replacements"**

"Panthera Force?" Seth asked as he shook Ryan's hand.

"Top members of the Black Panthers," he replied. "The Garrison sent us to assist in recovering the Space Marshall's children and their caretaker."

"Who gave that order?" Seth asked, pulling back.

"I can't tell you that," he replied.

"Then how do I know we can trust you?" Seth asked, becoming defensive. Dariana held him back.

"There's a large battle happening above ground," she said. "Can you see them to safety while we return to the others to deal with the threat?"

"It's being taken care of," Ryan replied. "My men are up there right now fighting off the Drule Snipers."

"We were sent here by Admiral Fabrere to…" Seth said.

"Can you get them to safety?" Dariana asked.

"Of course," Ryan replied nonchalantly.

"Come on, Seth," she said. "Follow me back to the ships." She nodded to them, and Maria nodded back. She took off running, and Seth reluctantly followed.

"You're just going to let them take them?" Seth asked. "He seemed shady."

"He's snarky for sure," she shouted back, "but I sensed his intentions. I don't know who sent him, but he is there to help."

"Then let's get back up there to help JC and the others," Seth said. They continued to run through the tunnels, heading back towards their ships.

* * *

JC, Roxy and Tails focused fire on the same sniper, and managed to destroy it.

"Another one down!" Tails shouted.

"A few more to go though," JC said. "I don't know who's flying those other ships, but I'm glad they're on our side.

"Commander," the Drule officer said, "additional ships arrived, presumably from the Alliance. They are taking out our Snipers one by one."

"Impossible!" Kala replied. "And the Voltron Force?"

"Two of their ships broke off and headed for the planet," he said. "They haven't been seen since."

"Then perhaps it would be a strategic decision to boost our firepower," she said. "Launch the robeast!" The cargo bay opened, and humanoid robot with laser blasters attacked to its forearms was ejected into space. It came to life and began opening fire on the ships, scattering them.

"Snart!" Tails shouted. "They just launched a robeast!"

"What?" JC asked. He hit the com. "Seth, Dari, where are you?"

"We just got back to the ships," Seth said as he climbed into his cockpit. "Maria and the twins were found by the Black Panthers."

"Black Panthers?" JC asked.

"They said they were sent by the Space Marshall," Seth replied. "Guy seemed really cocky though."

"We have trouble up here," JC said, disregarding Seth's information for the moment. "Kala set a robeast loose. We need to form Voltron."

"We're on the way, boss," he replied. The com ended.

"JC," Tails said, "that team of flyers is trying to take on the robeast."

"Are they able to damage it?' he asked.

"I don't see any structural damage," she replied. "And because I've never seen ships like that before, I can't get an accurate gauge on their firepower."

"Then let's see if we can gauge it ourselves," he said.

"Now you're speaking my language," Roxy replied with a smirk.

"Tri-wing formation, then burst," JC said. The ships flew at the robeast in close formation. They fired their forward arrays, focusing on a single point on the robeast, then split apart and flew separately away. "Anything, McGovern?"

"Basic weapons are useless," Tails replied. "Kala's trademark alright."

"You mean WADE'S trademark," Roxy snarked.

"Whatever it is, we can't take it on ourselves," JC said. "Those pilots have no idea what they're up against." They watched as two of them fired simultaneously at a joint in the robeast's neck. While there seemed to be only minor damage, it reached up to protect itself, then instinctively went to swat them, missing one of them by feet.

"Giant robot time," Seth said, as JC caught sight of Blue and Yellow approaching.

"Activate interlocks!" JC shouted. "Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The five flew in wing formation, then changing to star formation as the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched back as the energy filed dissipated, his eyes lighting up with power.

"Commander!" the officer shouted. "They've formed Voltron!"

"Voltron?" Kala shouted in rage. She clenched her fists. "All forward arrays, open fire! Keep Voltron on the defensive! I want that robeast to level that damned robot once and for all!"

"Yes, ma'am," the officer said.

"And what about the troops on the ground?" she asked. "Have they found the children and their caretaker? The traitor, Manset?"

"We've lost contact with our troops on the ground," the officer replied. "There was some commotion, and interference, and…." She let out a fierce growl.

"Alright team," JC said, "let's show these guys what Voltron can do!"

"Look out!" Tails shouted, and Voltron dodged the laser fire coming from the command ship.

"How are we gonna get a clear shot at the robeast with the command ship providing cover fire?" Roxy asked.

"Like this," JC said, yanking the controls. Voltorn weaved in and out of the laser beams, turning to face the ship. "Eye Beam!" The Eye beam fired several short bursts, taking out several of the ships forward arrays before turning around and swinging, clocking the robeast in the chest, sending him hurling backwards into several Drule Stingers.

"The robeast is arming its cannons!" Tails shouted.

"I got this," Seth said, connecting his voltcom to the console. "Defense boost!" The robeast fired at Voltron, and Voltron crossed his arms in front of him, the laser fire deflecting off the shielding.

"Shielding is holding at sixty-seven percent," Tails said, keying things into her panel rapidly.

"Seth, Dari, let's give Kala some of her own medicine!" The two nodded, and Voltron's boosters fired. The robeast followed, and they headed for the command ship.

"Bring us about!" Kala shouted. "FIRE!" The command ship once again opened fire.

"Shielding is rapidly depleting!" Tails shouted.

"My Voltcom's power is draining," Seth said. "If you're gonna do this, now's the time!"

"Now!" JC shouted. Seth and Dari fired boosters at full moving out of the waty. The crossfire hit the commans ship and the robeast, severely damaging both.

"You idiots!" Kala shouted.

"But Commander," the officer said, "you told us to fire…." She grabbed him by the collar, lifted him up, and flung him across the room into the wall.

"Get us out of here!" she screeched, her face scrunched in anger.

"Form Blazing Sword!" JC shouted. Red reached over to meet Green at the hip, pulling back, the energy beam forming the sword. "Aim for that weak neck joint!"

"Let's weaken it a bit more," Dariana said, her eyes glowing as she connected her Voltcom to the console. They flew at the beast, the Blazing sword catching fire with blue flame. He swung, slicing through the neck, then backswung through its waist. The pieces froze into solid ice.

"Form Blazing Chargers!" Dariana shouted. Voltron clanked its hands together, and the spiked handles formed. He reached back, then fired the first one, smashing the head, the second firing and hitting the legs, shattering them to pieces. Voltron spun around and fired both at once at the remaining torso, shattering it to pieces as well. The chargers disappeared, and Dariana slumped back in her seat, exhausted.

"That was cool!" Tails said. Seth groaned.

"Hopefully that means Kala will think twice before attacking Dradin again," JC said.

"What about the twins?" Seth asked. "I still don't trust that guy. We shouldn't have let them go with him."

"I left him with a little present," Dariana said, still trying to catch her breath. The other Allaince ships flew off into the distance.

* * *

"We found them, Commander," Ryan said, saluting the image on the viewscreen.

"Excellent job," Commander Steele replied. "Report back to me when you arrive. The Space Marshall will want to hear of your success."

"Thank you, sir," he replied with a salute. A scurrying sound echoed through the back of the ship as a small space mouse made his way up onto a console, transforming and blending in with the equipment.


	20. Episode 419

_**KathDMD -** You know there's only one space mouse Dariana trusts! And I do believe you may be right about Ryan...smart bag comment and all. ;)_

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- __Without my muse, I am nothing._

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 97 : "Deadly Force – Part 1"**

Five black, stealth-looking ships landed carefully outside one of the South Gate hangars. Several figured left the confined of the gate's guard house and walked towards the ships.

"These are the ones you sent to Dradin?" Lenora asked. Commander Steele nodded his head.

"The finest of the graduating class," he replied with a smirk.

"And you said they were able to locate the children and Maria?" she asked.

"Located and returned safely," Steele said confidently. "Like I said, Space Marshall, these men are the best." The cargo doors of one of the ships opened up, and Ryan escorted Maria out, carrying the twins. They approached the trio, and handed one of the children to Jon. Lenora gave Maria a hug, and gently kissed the twins on their foreheads. She turned back to Ryan, now standing at attention next to Commander Steele.

"I guess I have you to thank for this," she said to Ryan.

"May I present to you the leader of the Panthers, my son, Ryan Steele," Steele said.

"Your son?" Len asked.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Space Marshall," he replied, still standing at attention.

"Likewise," she replied. "You brought my family back to me. The Galaxy Alliance owes you a debt of gratitude….and I as well."

"It's just another mission for this team, Lenora," Commander Steele said. "I haven't seen a better team of pilots since watching Commander Aki and his Voltron Force in my final days before retiring. It's refreshing to have a team so adept at missions against the Supremacy."

"You do know about Project Defender, don't you?" she asked.

"The cadets flying the jets Graham commissioned to be built?" he asked. "Yeah, I've heard of what they've done. They're tough, but are still not as experienced as my men. They spent their whole term at the Academy training for things like this. You're Voltron cadets are still wet behind the ears."

"They've done a lot for this planet and the entire Alliance," Lenora said.

"With all due respect, Space Marshall," Ryan interjected, "no one is trying to put down what the Voltron Force has done for the Alliance. I think what my father is trying to say is that they haven't undergone the amount of training and discipline we have. They've had a taste of what it's like out there in the field, and that's great. But some things you can't just learn on the fly."

"Ryan," Steele said, "take your team and meet back at OPS. I'll join you shortly for a debriefing."

"Yes, sir," he replied, giving him a salute. He walked off, his team approaching him from the ships and following him towards the main campus.

"I appreciate you sending your men to assist," Lenora said, looking Steele in the eye. "Don't mistake my line of questioning as a sign of ungratefulness."

"Not at all, Lenora," he replied. "I think of you and your team as family. We've all been through a lot. I almost feel like it's my job to look out for you. I think Matthias would have wanted it this way." He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. He turned and walked away, heading back towards campus. Lenora looked at Jon, holding their child and watching Steele walk away.

* * *

Roxy was the first to storm into the apartment. She picked up the nearest pillow and whipped it across the room in anger as hard as she could.

"Argh!" she shouted. "I can't believe Space Marshall Hawkins would send those degenerates to do our job!"

"Believe me, Roxy, I feel ya," Seth agreed.

"We don't know for sure who sent them, Rox," JC said.

"Dude," Seth replied angrily, turning to face his Force Leader eye to eye, "he flat out said the Space Marshall sent them."

"I can't imagine her doing something like that without notifying us," JC said. "Come on, guys, there has to be a logical explanation."

"A boatload of flacking snart," Roxy spat. "That's what."

"You need to listen to JC," Dariana said. "Seth, I don't know who sent them, but they were there with the best of intentions. I know they will deliver the Space Marshall's twins home safely."

"It doesn't help that we were undermined by our own leaders," Seth replied.

"Hear anything from Tick?" Tails asked, flopping down on a nearby chair.

"Not yet," Dariana replied. "Like I said, Seth, I wouldn't let them out of my sight without some insurance. Tick will make sure everything's on the up and up. We'll know what happened soon enough."

"I sure hope so," Seth said. JC's com beeped, and he tapped his voltcom.

"Grend here," JC said.

"Grend," Lystette said, "assemble your team and meet me and Commander Stormclaw in the Control Room for a debriefing."

"On our way, Admiral," he replied, turning off the com. "Guess the rest will have to wait."

"Aw man," Tails griped. "But we just got here!" They all got up and left the apartment, headed back to the main building.

* * *

Ryan paced back and forth in front of his team. He looked over at them, a stoic look on his face.

"You did a good job out there," he said, "but it was a bit sloppy. You let those guys get the win. That's not why we're here."

"Yes, sir," one of them said.

"Eric," he said, walking up to that guy, "you need to keep focused. The strategy you came up with to take down that robeast was brilliant. But we can't allow some simple cadets to fudge things up for us. We have a reputation to uphold."

"Understood," Eric replied.

"The next time we get a mission," he said, still pacing, "we need to be the ones to finish." A scurrying echoed through the room, but none of them noticed. "I will not have some other team cleaning up behind us! That's not who we are!" Tick climbed a control panel and kept out of sight, appearing to be listening intently as they spoke. Before Ryan could utter another word, however, Commander Steele walked in.

"A fine job you did out there," he said, walking up to Ryan and his team. "You went in there, and did what you had to do. I'm proud."

"Thank you, sir," Ryan replied. "We didn't need the Voltron Force there following us though."

"Voltron is the backbone of this organization," Steele said. "While the cadets chosen for Project Defender aren't exactly top of the line, their ships, and the mighty robot they form, are. If you plan on being the best in the galaxy, you need to be better than that." He turned to look Ryan dead in the eye. "Respect is earned, son. Remember that."

"Yes, sir," Ryan replied.

"Now," Steele continued, "Admiral Fabrere, Head of Garrison Security, has filled us in on a possible threat to Quantus. The Drules are always after the lazon shipments coming out of there. I have no doubt the remainder of Commander Kala's forces have their eyes on the next shipment coming out of there." He began to pace. "They think we're still recovering from our last battle. We need to show them that we are always prepared." He turned quickly and shot a look at Ryan. "There is NO downtime."

"Yes, sir!" the five shouted.

"Get your few hours of sleep now," Steele said. "You won't be getting much on this mission." He turned and walked away.

* * *

Commander Kala turned to her current second in command, her usual look of disappointment on her face.

"I'm surprised Lord Kanji hasn't come for all of our heads by now," she said, "especially after our defeat on Dradin. Now set a course for Quantus."

"Quantus?" he asked. "Commander, the fleet has been whittled down to…"

"I know damn well how small our fleet is," she snapped. "But we have to take that chance. Another shipment of lazon is scheduled to leave Quantus soon, and I will not stop until we have claimed every last cubic centimeter for the Supremacy!" Just then, she was interrupted by the doors behind her opening. She turned to look, and her eyes widened as the form stepped through the doors.

"Might I suggest a slightly different strategy," the all too familiar voice said, flanked by two Drule Lieutenants. "One that will not only secure this precious lazon shipment…." He picked up a nearby datapad and held it in the palm of his right hand. "…but crush the Voltron Force once and for all!" His cybernetic hand closed around the datapad, easily crushing and mangling it into a ball of warped metal. A sly grin appeared across his face as the Lieutenants flanking him dropped to their knees in reverence….

_To be continued…._


	21. Episode 420

_**Megazord Prime - **Ryan is pretty cocky, and his father seems to place alot of fatih in hm and his team. With the Panthers assigned to protect the freighter of Lazon, it'll be interesting to see how they fare against a robeast alone..._

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- __Without my muse, I am nothing._

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 98 : "Deadly Force – Part II"**

"Sky Marshall…." Kala said, somewhat in shock, yet unsurprised. She dropped to one knee in hionor.

"Stay on your feet, Commander," he replied. "We will need to be on our toes if we want to best those brats from the Academy." He turned from her, looking down at his right hand. "As you can see, even my own failure comes with a price."

"I don't plan on failing you, Sky Marshall," she replied. She stood up and walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You are by far the most powerful human I have ever known."

"If you can still read my thoughts," he said, "you see that regardless of how much I age, I will never lose my edge. In fact, once we do secure that lazon shipment, I have another strategy that will keep us close enough to the Alliance to continue to strike at its very heart." Her eyes widened as the thoughts in his mind entered hers.

"It seems you have turned your own self-proclaimed failure into the ultimate win," she replied with a smirk. "Right under the Alliance's nose?"

"Right under Stensson's nose!" he snapped. She took a step back, feeling his anger level rise briefly. He turned to face her once again. "I do think we need to tie up some loose ends in the process thought."

"Loose ends?" she asked. She heard his thoughts, but was unsure how to interpret what she saw.

"Lord Kanji will soon know of my return, if he hasn't sensed it already," he replied. "I think it would be in our best interests to form a partnership."

"Isn't that what we have now?" she asked, still gauging whether what she heard in his mind was what he meant.

"I'm thinking of something with a bit more commitment, Commander," he replied. "I've never been the one to mix business with pleasure…but I believe there will be no better place for a wedding than a conquered world, and no better wedding present than the destruction of our enemies." She gasped, realizing she had read him correctly. "With you as my queen, we will rule Korronith with an iron fist, not only allowing Lord Kanji to complete his plans of unification….but to achieve our ultimate goal of ridding ourselves of the Galaxy Alliance and that meddlesome Lieutenant once and for all!" Kala took a deep breath, trying to take it all in. She did have feelings for Wade…but was still unsure whether she wanted to actually marry the man.

"What was the other loose end you spoke of?" she asked, trying to temporarily derail the subject.

"That would be a little surprise I brought with me as insurance once we reach Quantus," he replied. "I have just the plan to deal with the Voltron Force, should they decide to interfere."

* * *

JC and the team walked into the Control Room where Lysette was waiting for them, Chip sitting at one of the desks working on something. They lined up and saluted.

"You wanted to see us, Admiral?" JC asked.

"Yes, team," she replied. "We received word that another large shipment of lazon is being sent from Quantus."

"Lemme guess," Roxy said, "they need our help to guard it."

"Actually," Lysette replied, "while intelligence reports suggest that the Supremacy is planning to attack Quantus in an attempt to take the shipment, the Interim Council has decided to not send the Voltron Force to protect the shipment."

"Why's that?" JC asked.

"With all due respect, Admiral," Seth said, "we know what Kala is capable of, and are almost certain that if she plans to attack the shipment, it will be a thought out plan, and they will need assistance."

"And they will have assistance," she replied. "I have been in contact with Commander Steele. The Interim Council has decided instead to send the Black Panthers to deal with any attack on the shipment."

"Are they insane?" Roxy blurted out. "Those stuck up airheads are going to walk right into Kala's hands, and if there's a robeast, they're liable to get themselves killed."

"Alliance fighters," JC said, "even the more advanced models being produced by the shipyard, are not going to be enough to take down a robeast."

"While I agree," Lystette said, "the Space Marshall and the Interim Council have made their decision." She turned away from them for a moment. "However, I have not been ordered against launching my own investigation. While the Panthers will be flying out on their own, I have commissioned the Bogart to accompany them from a distance." She turned to Chip. "Stoker, are they ready?"

"Tangor and Zandee finished the modifications I designed for the weapons systems of the ships," he replied, "and they've been loaded into the main launch bay of the Bogart."

"If I were you," she said, looking at the team with a smirk on her face, "I would report to Captain Stebbins as soon as possible so that you may accompany your ships." The team smiled.

"Thank you, Admiral, " JC replied. The team left the Control Room.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Chip asked. "This is technically going against orders."

"If it's one thing I'm good at, Lieutenant," she replied, "it's breaking the rules."

* * *

"Are you sure we're making the right decision, Lenora?" Mike asked her. "Not sending the Voltron Force to deal with the possible Drule threat?"

"The Interim Council decided to keep the Voltron Force here based on Commander Steele's advice," she replied. "My hands are tied at this point."

"You know I didn't vote for this," he muttered.

"If the Panthers are as good as Steele says they are," Len said, "then they can handle it. I did receive a request from Admiral Fabrere to follow the Panthers and provide backup if needed."

"I'm at least glad to hear that," Mike replied. "I just wish our team was with them in case of a robeast attack." Lenora tapped a few things into the datapad and laid it on the desk, slowly sliding it over to Mike.

"Like I said, Commander," she said, "my hands are tied." He looked down at the datapad, showing Dock One surveillance footage. He blinked a few times, and smirked a bit as he watched the Voltron jets being loaded into the main cargo bay.

* * *

The silence was broken by the ship's main engines coming online. She could hear the hum get louder as they powered up, and felt the lurch as the ship approached hypermach 1. But it wasn't the feel of the ship that concerned her….not exactly. It was the fact she felt anything at all.

"I see you've finally woken up," a familiar voice rang in her ears. Her blood began to boil at the very sound of his voice. She actually tried to move, but felt her arms and legs pinned down. She kept her eyes closed, hoping it was all a dream, but she knew in the back of her mind she was living a nightmare.

"Maahox," she muttered.

"Ah, I see your memories aren't completely scrambled from your experience," he replied. "How fascinating."

"Release me at once!" she exclaimed.

"And then what?" he asked. "Stand still while you cut off my head? No, that would probably be a bad idea. You see, my little experiment, you have been given a second chance of sorts. To find you floating in the depths of space with no hope of surviving in your…ahem….normal form, was a stroke of luck. The sheer fact that the haggarium flowing through your veins is continuing to keep your rapidly decaying body regenerated. Watching this process is beyond fascinating."

"What do you plan to do with me?" she asked. "You've already turned me into a monster."

"True, true," he replied. "But you're mission is far from over. After all, it was Voltron that tried to destroy you. I would assume you would want some measure of revenge for that."

"Not as much as the revenge I want for what you've done to me!" she exclaimed.

"Well," he said, exasperated, "if you really want to be normal again, you are going to have to impress Lord Kanji. And in order to do that….you will need to destroy the Voltron Force." Her mind raced. As much as she didn't trust Maahox, she trusted Kanji. Her lord would not see her continue to suffer if she appeased him. The haggarium coursed faster through her veins as a wicked grin appeared on her face.

"Then destroy them I will," she said, her one good eye springing open, blood red, seeking vengeance.

_To be continued…._


	22. Episode 421

_**selena devargo - **You're right, Lysette IS a rule-breaker. One of my favorite things in the show is to allow Lysette to become a serious leader and role model, yet constantly and consistently show that the party girl has NOT left the building. ;)_

_**animebookchic -** I have a lot of faith in the Voltron Force. Now, whether Ryan's team is capable of handling this threat is yet unknown. They have been tested by the stint on __Drain. Commander Steele seems to think they can get the job done. But are they truly ready? Let's find out. :)_

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- "Deadly Force" is an interesting arc. Part of me is still unable to figure out where it's all headed, but with time in my universe slowly returning to normal, I seem to be able to somehow push forward. I can't wait for everything to finally return to normal..._

_Without my muse, I am nothing._

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"Face Everything and Rise" by Papa Roach_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 99 : "Deadly Force – Part III"**

Dariana stood by the observation window in the lounge of the Bogart, watching the stars pass by as the ship travelled towards its destination. Seth came up to her and looked out as well.

"Still thinking about Kanji?" Seth asked.

"I have a lot of things on my mind, Seth," she replied. "I still feel like there's more at work here than just Kala."

"Any word from Tick?" he asked.

"Not yet," she replied, "and I'm worried. I haven't gone this long without him since…"

"Hey," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "don't think about that. I'm sure he's fine. He's probably still keeping an eye on those Panthers for us."

"You're probably right," she replied with a half smile. "While I think the Panthers have the best of intentions, at least from what I gathered from Ryan, I don't think they fully grasp what's at stake."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Seth replied.

"They're not the enemy, Seth," she said, turning to look at him. "But we do need to be careful. They may think they're the best….and maybe they are. But if they go into this without knowing what to expect, they could inadvertently put the shipment, us, or even the whole galaxy at risk."

"And we can't let that happen," Seth replied.

"We in turn can't let our feelings towards that team jeopardize our own mission and our own thoughts," she said. "The more we allow it to cloud our judgment, the more easily Kanji and his minions can manipulate the situation." Seth let out a sigh. "You know I'm right."

"I know you are, babe," he replied as she turned to look out the window again.

"We're going to arrive at Quantus soon," she said. "I just hope the team can keep a level head if Kala shows up, and we have to fight. I don't want this to turn into a brawl between us and the Panthers. The real enemy is the Supremacy."

"I've got your back, babe," he replied. "You know you can always count on me."

* * *

"Fire main thrusters," the captain for the freighter ordered. "Continue with liftoff sequence and set destination coordinates."

"Yes, sir," the officer at OPS replied, keying in the commands. The freighter lifted into the air, taking off through the atmosphere of the planetoid.

"Any sign of trouble?" the captain asked.

"We did detect some faint blips, sir," he replied. "We are not yet sure if they are enemy vessels, or the escort from Galaxy Garrison."

"Open a communications channel and try to hail them," the captain ordered. As they did, however, the alarms sounded.

"Incoming missiles!" he shouted.

"Full shields!" the captain ordered. "Send out a distress signal! We need those reinforcements! And contact the base! Have them arm the magna lasers and prepare to fire on the enemy."

"Yes, sir!" he replied, keying things into the panel.

"Let's just hope they get here in time," the captain muttered.

* * *

"Ryan," a voice said over the com, "we're getting a distress call from the Quantan freighter."

"They're already attacking," Ryan said. "Pick up the pace, team! Once we're in range, arm all weapons and prepare to immediately engage the enemy!"

"Yes, sir!" Eric replied. The others concurred, and the Panthers picked up speed. As they approached, Ryan checked the scanners.

"Our first priority are the scout ships," he said. "the Drules usually send them ahead of the main fleet, and are the immediate threat. I want us in arch formation going in, then scatter. Let's not blow it this time." They flew in and immediately engaged the enemy in fire.

"Sir," the officer at OPS aboard the freighter said, "the Panthers are here, and engaging the enemy!"

"Good," the captian replied. "Bring us about. Let's meet this thing head on." The Panthers swooped in and began firing on the approaching Drule ships. As they exchanged fire, the Panthers were able to take out a few of the approaching scouts.

"Keep it up, team," Ryan said. "The main fleet will be here in a matter of minutes. We want to clean up these scouts so that we can limit their firepower against us."

"Yes, sir," they all replied. The ships continued to scatter and open fire, taking out more of the ships."

"Sir," Eric shouted, "I'm picking up another large ship coming up from the rear."

"Have you identified it?" Ryan asked.

"It's the Bogart, sir," Eric replied.

"Backup from the Garrison," he said, "not that we need it. Keep a close eye on them. If they move in to attack, hail them and ensure they keep a safe distance. We shouldn't need their assistance."

"Yes, sir," Eric replied.

* * *

"Status?" Captain Stebbins asked his first officer.

"A Drule Fleet has attacked the freighter," he replied. "The Panthers have engaged them."

"Hail the commanding officer," Stebbins ordered. "See if they require backup." The communications officer overheard the order and began hailing the Panthers. Moments later, he turned to face the captain.

"Sir," he said, "Cadet Steele stated they have the situation under control, and to remain on standby in case they do need assistance."

"Very well," Stebbins replied. "Keep your distance, but step up to yellow alert. Inform Grend and his team of the situation. Advise them that they are not to launch until I give the order, understood?"

"Yes, sir," he said.

* * *

JC, Roxy and Tails ran into the lounge and up to the observation window where Dariana and Seth stood.

"Did you hear?" Roxy said, "The Panthers have already engaged the enemy."

"I figured as much," Dariana replied. "I am getting the feeling that all of this is being orchestrated by the Drules." She turned to face JC. "I was just telling Seth….there's more to this than we know."

"Well until we know," JC said, "or until Captain Steppbins gives us the orders to launch, we're stuck here just watching the battle from a distance."

"You think the panthers can handle this?" Seth asked. "I've told you before, dude, their commanding officer rubs me the wrong way."

"As long as the Drules don't launch another robeast," he replied, "they should be able to handle the fighters. We saw what they could do on Dradin. They're pretty coordinated."

"So are we," Tails snorted. "No offence, JC, but fighting the Supremacy is kinda our thing."

"I don't like sitting here any more than the rest of you," he said, "but we have to trust that the Space Marshall knows what she's doing."

"You're right," Roxy replied as they looked out the window at the ensuing battle.

* * *

"Report!" Kala ordered.

"The fleet has fully engaged the Alliance fighters," the officer replied.

"Any sign of Voltron?" she asked.

"No sign of the Voltron Force," he replied, "but there is a ship just out of range. We believe it to be an Alliance Command Ship." Kala scowled.

"Patience, Commander," Wade said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "This may be exactly what we were waiting for. Order your fighters to assist the scouts in engaging the Alliance Fighters." Wade looked closely at the screen. "It appears the Alliance has been busy incorporating new technology into their ships. But they can't keep up with the might of the Supremacy. Once they are exposed to the technology of the Xyans, their ships will fall to its might." He help up his arm, speaking into the Weapons Cache, now seemingly integrated into his bionic arm. "Maahox! Is our little surprise ready?"

"She is in the launch bay along with two other creations of my own design," Maahox replied. "They should have no trouble defeating these puny Alliance ships. And should Voltron show up….she is more than ready to deliver the revenge you so desperately crave."

"Don't waste any time," Wade ordered. "Launch immediately." A tiny smirk appeared on his face as the bay doors open, three large figures slowly emerging from the darkness, five red eyes glowing.

_To Be Continued….._


	23. Episode 422

_**Megaword Prime - **"Overconfidence" is probably it. The team follows Ryan...even if he might be wrong._

_**animebookchic -** It's not too __concealed. We all know Commander Steele is backing the Panthers. But to what end?_

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- "Deadly Force" is an interesting arc. Part of me is still unable to figure out where it's all headed, but with time in my universe slowly returning to normal, I seem to be able to somehow push forward. I can't wait for everything to finally return to normal..._

_Without my muse, I am nothing._

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"Apocalyptic" by __Halestorm_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 99 : "Deadly Force – Part IV"**

"Ryan," Eric shouted over the com as he narrowly avoided a blast from one of the beasts, "the command ship just launched what appears to be three robeasts!"

"Avoid them for now and take out the rest of these fighters," Ryan replied. "Keep a close eye on them and try to gauge their weakness."

"Do you want us to contact the Bogart?" a female voice came over the com.

"Negative, McAllister," Ryan replied. "Until I give the order, no one is to contact the Bogart. The Commander sent us out here to do a job, and we're going to finish it." The ships continued destroying the fighters, and carefully avoiding the crossfire and physical attacks from the robeasts.

"Hold still so I can destroy you!" Soltorn shouted. "Sending puny Alliance ships to fight me? Where is your mighty Voltron?"

"It…talked?" McAllister said, puzzled. "Ryan, it's sentient!"

"Dammit, McAllister," Ryan shouted, "stick to the plan!" One of the other robeasts, sleek with spiked appendages swung and connected with one of the ships. It spiraled out of control, getting pulled down by Quantus' gravity.

"Dylan!" McAllister shouted.

"Hold it together, Amy!" Ryan shouted. He tapped his com. "Quantan Base, this is Panthera One requesting emergency response. One of our jets crashed on the surface. Send help immediately." He ended the com. "Let's make sure it doesn't hurt anyone else."

"Right," the others complied.

"Circle them and try to get them to fire on one another," Ryan shouted. "Focus fire on the ugly one commanding them. Looks like its eye is damaged. Focus on that." The ships flew in a loose formation, dodging the robeasts as they tried to line up to fire. Their lasers hit the mark, stinging Soltorn's scarred eye socket. She reeled back in pain, then angrily leaned forward as the scar began to tear.

* * *

"Any word from the panthers?" Captain Stebbins asked.

"Negative," the communications officer replied. "Sir! It looks like the enemy has just launched three robeasts!"

"Three?" Stebbins shouted, looking at the viewscreen closer. He observed the Panthers' attack, and one of them being hit and crash landing on the Quantan surface.

"Go to red alert," Stebbins replied. "They need our help, whether they requested it or not. Bring us about and take us in."

"Aye, sir," the officer replied.

* * *

Dariana's eyes widened as she saw an explosion in the near distance.

"Look!" she exclaimed. The team huddled at the window and saw the robeasts attacking, and one of the ships crashing into Quatus.

"I can't just sit here on my hands while those Drules get the upper hand!" Roxy said through gritted teeth.

"I second that," Tails said. "I'm going now, no matter what the captain says."

"I'm still in command, McGovern," JC said, "and I say we wait for Captain Stebbins to give the order." The com opened.

"Voltron Force, report to the launch area immediately!" the voice shouted.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Seth shouted, taking off running. The others followed, but Dariana lingered for a moment. She looked closely, squinting her eyes a bit.

"No….it's not possible…" she whispered. She turned and ran full force after the others.

* * *

The ship that crashed on Quantus had skidded to a halt, its pilot out cold. The fuel cells had been punctured, and the engine had ignited the leaking fuel, beginning to engulf them in flames. Within seconds of this, several clicking noises could be heard…and Tick popped out of the overhead console. Hanging by his front paws precariously, he looked down at the console below, then dropped down to it. He scurried up to one of the panels, his eyes scanning it meticulously. His tail whipped back and forth, then stretched, plugging itself into a port on the console. Moments later, the top of the ship opened, and the unconscious pilot was ejected from the wreck, landing carefully a thousand feet or so away by parachute. Tick scurried through the wreck in an attempt to escape.

The seat landed with a thud hard enough to finally rouse the pilot. As he opened his eyes, he watched the ship explode. He could barely open his right eye, and felt a trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it, carefully shook, then held his head, and looked back at the burning wreck.

"How did I eject?' he asked himself. He tapped his com. "Ryan, this is Dylan. I'm down." There was no response at first, then a different voice came on the com.

"This is Sergeant Fatoma from the Quantan Supply Base," the voice said. "My rescue crew and I have a fix on your location, and are on our way to assist you."

"And the others?" Dylan asked.

"They're still fighting the Drules," Sergeant Fatoma replied. "The base is trying to give support, but it's not looking good." Dylan let out a sigh. He remained preoccupied as a faint ticking could be heard nearby, and the scraping of something scurrying up the chair he sat in.

"Amy…."

* * *

"Insert Keys!" JC shouted. The team placed their keys into their Voltcoms. They glowed as the engines powered up. "All units, launch!" The jets shot out of the hangar and into space, making a beeline for the robeasts. "Maintain a tight formation."

"JC," Dariana said, "one of the robeasts….it looks like….like the one we fought near Hydra."

"What?" he asked. "It can't be. Tails, run a scan." A moment went by before he heard a response.

"It's not a robot, JC," Tails replied. "That thing has Drule biorhythms." His eyes narrowed. "JC! It's eye is opening! The scarred over socket! It's opening! And the Panthers are in the blast radius!"

"Seth!" JC shouted. "Swap formation and use maneuver barricade."

"Already ahead of ya, boss," he replied, plugging his Voltcom into the console.

"Puny insects!" Soltorn shouted as the scar began to tear. "Witness the power of the Drule Supremacy!" As it opened, the jets flew past the panthers, Blue in the line of fire as the scar opened. A beam of intense power fired, then deflected off the shield generated by Blue. The scar closed and the jets split up and regrouped.

"Voltron Force!" Ryan shouted. "Stand down! This is our fight!"

"You're flacking welcome!" Roxy snarked.

"Get your men out of here!" JC ordered. "This robeast is the one that helped take out Hydra! Let us handle it!"

"I have my orders, Lieutenant!" he shouted back. "Stand down!" JC cut off the com.

"Cheeky blit," Tails snarked.

"He doesn't understand the danger of this situation," JC replied.

"Look out!" Dariana shouted as the other two robeast converged on Black. The Panthers fired, and it provided enough distraction for JC to escape.

"That was close,' JC said.

"I think maybe we should form Voltron now," Dariana said. The rest of the team nodded.

"Activate interlocks!" JC shouted. "Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they all shouted. They flew off in wing pattern, but switched to star formation as the energy field took hold.

"Stop them!" Soltorn shouted. "Stop them from forming!" The remaining Panthers tried to fire on the robeasts, but they ignored them and headed straight for the Voltron jets.

"Form Feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso!" The robeasts fired at the jets, but the flame and ice blasts deflected off the energy field.

"Smash through it!" Soltorn ordered. "Destroy it!" The robeasts crashed into the field and stopped in their tracks, being electrified, and repelled backwards.

"And I'll form the head!" JC shouted. Voltron arched back, and the energy field exploded, the shock wave hitting the three robeasts with enough force to push them backwards slightly. Voltron's eyes lit up with power, then turned towards the trio.

"Now it's on," Roxy said, cracking her knuckles, the trio staring them down.

"And now," Wade said, carefully watching it all from the bridge of the command ship, "they will witness the power of Xyan technology." Wade then did something he rarely did during a battle….he smiled.

_To be continued….._


	24. Episode 423

_**Megaword Prime - **The team is just gonna get a taste of what Wade has planned. And I'm pretty sure Ryan will have something to say about all this._

_**animebookchic -** Things can always get worse. But this is Voltron Legacy 100...it's gonna be EPIC!_

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- Here we all, 100 episodes later, and still going! With an epic landmark comes an epic battle! I hope everyone enjoys it, and I hope to come full circle...and find my muse again._

_Without my muse, I am nothing._

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"Party Up" by DMX_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 100 : "Deadly Force – Part V"**

"Looks like you've found a few friends since we last met," JC shouted over the com. "Maybe introductions are in order."

"Indeed," Soltorn growled. "Solan! Iceorb! Destroy Voltron!" The two robeasts flew towards them at breakneck speeds.

"Incoming!" Tails shouted. JC pulled the controls, and Voltron barely moved out of the way of the incoming robeasts. Iceorb turned and fired an icy blast at Voltron, hitting it in the back and sending it lurching forward.

"The controls are frozen!" Seth shouted.

"Tails!" JC shouted.

"Working on it!" she replied, frantically keying in commands. Solan turned and flew at Voltron full force, hits hnad catching fire.

"Here comes the other one!" Seth shouted.

"Dari, can we move?" JC asked.

"I can't activate the thrusters," she replied. "I'm sorry, JC, there's nothing I can do." Solan crashed into Voltron, punching him so hard he flew backwards end over end.

"We're caught in the planet's gravitational pull!" Seth shouted.

"I still can't unfreeze systems!" Tails shouted. "The controls are still jammed!"

"We need to slow down somehow," JC said, frantically trying to regain control. Soltorn laughed.

"Follow him to the planet's surface," she growled. "Annihilate Voltron and the space explorers once and for all!" Solan and Iceorb took off towards the planet.

"Our forces are still bombarding the planet," Kala said. "Voltron is on the brink of destruction thanks to the new robeast designs, and General Soltorn's ability to command them. But my dear, are you sure we can still control her in this chaos?"

"My dearest Kala," Wade replied, the first time he has truly spoken to her in a non-military manner, "I am reminded of a quote from one of Earth's most powerful conquerors, Napoleon Bonaparte. 'The battlefield is a scene of constant chaos. The winner will be the one who controls that chaos, both his own and the enemy's.'"

"I have an idea," Roxy shouted, trying to keep calm as the force of the uncontrolled spin they were in took its toll on all of them. "Igniting Jet Torches!" Voltron opened his hand, and flames fired from them.

"External temperature is rising," Tails said. "Keep it up, I think the controls might be thawing!"

"Will we have enough time?" JC asked. Roxy pushed the lever forward completely, the jets firing hotter. Their spin slowed, and their freefall began to slow.

"I'll be damned if I let it end here," Roxy replied through her teeth, bracing herself for impact. Voltron crashed hard into the planet's surface, a cloud of dust and debris filled the air around the crash site. Solan and Iceorb landed nearby and carefully approached. As they drew close to the edge of the impact crater, they stopped and looked around carefully. Out of the cloud, Voltron came charging at Iceorb, the Jet Torches still blazing, Roxy letting out a primal scream as Vortron swung and punched Iceorb hard. Iceorb flew backwards several hundred feet and landed with a thud.

"Defense Boost holding," Seth said, "but not sure for how long."

"Systems are not at one hundred percent yet," Tails said, "but we have control."

"Then lets put it to use!" JC said, pulling hard on the controls. Solan came at them, and they locked up.

"His power levels are incredible!" Seth said. "Wer'e holding our position, but not sure how much longer we can with the thrusters still frozen."

"That's it!" Dariana said. "Seth, drop the shields."

"Huh" he asked.

"Trust me," she replied, "I have a plan." She grabbed her controls tightly. "Let's use the elements to our advantage."

"I think I see where you're going," JC replied. "Get ready to drop the shields…..NOW!" Seth disconnected. The shielding dropped, and an intense heat enveloped Voltron. Solan blasted Voltron backwards. He tumbled over, rolled to his feet, then ran full speed, tackling Solan to the ground.

"Boosters are clear!" Tails shouted. "We have full control!"

"Time for a little follow up," Dariana said, her eyes glowing. Voltron leaped into the air and came down with a flying kick. The flames from the boosters turned blue, and upon connecting, damaged Solan. Voltron stepped off, and part of Solan's body had frozen. Dariana came out of her trance slightly weakened.

"You OK, Dar?" Seth asked.

"He's weakened," she replied. "Finish him before…" Iceorb fired a blast of cold, hitting Voltron again, sending him flying to the ground.

"Status?" JC asked.

"The hull is still hot," Tails replied. "We were able to absorb the blast, but we won't be able to survive another one."

"Then let's melt this ice cube!" Roxy shouted. "Draw Magma Pistols!" Voltron reached out, and two pistols formed in its hands. She pulled the weapons console and connected her Voltcom. "Get ready to move, Grend!"

"Take it out!" JC shouted as he yanked the controls.

"Speed boost!" she shouted. Iceorb tried to blast Voltron again, but Voltron dodged the blasts rapidly, and fired back just as quickly. The blasts hit their mark, severing the robeast's arms.

"Form Blazing Axes!" Tails shouted. Voltron spun around, drawing an axe from his back and turning to throw it. It hurled along and smashed through he robeast, forming a gaping hole in it. It collapsed to the ground.

"Now to finish the hothead," JC shouted, cracking his knuckles. Solan got to is feet.

"My turn," Seth said, grinning. "Form Aquatic Bow!" Voltron reached up and pulled down, a column of water forming a bow. Voltron fired frost arrows at Solan, hitting it dead on, and forcing it to staggar backwards. JC pulled back, then pushed completely forward. Voltron ran at the robeast. Dariana looked up and gripped her controls once more.

"Form Blazing Chargers!" she shouted. The spikes formed just as Voltron connected, her icy power flowing through the weapon, smashing the robeast hard, causing it to fall apart.

"We've dealt with your lackeys, Soltorn!" JC shouted. "Now we're coming for you!" As Soltorn went to confront them, the command ship swooped in, and the remains of the other robeasts vanished. Soltorn looked back angrily, then back at Voltron.

"I will not be defeated!" she screeched. Voltron ran at her, and she met him half way. They exchanged blows.

"She's incredibly strong!" Tail's shouted. "But worse, she's laced with haggarium! The power drop won't allow us to sustain this much damage for long!"

"Dari!" Seth shouted.

"I'm sorry, Seth," she replied weakly. "I….can't….." Just then, four ships swooped in and opened fire, hitting Soltorn dead in her scarred eye socket, causing her to release Voltron and stagger back.

"Form Blazing Sword!" JC shouted. Red met Green at the hip, pulling a beam of energy that formed the sword. "Make it count, Team!" Voltron ran at Soltorn at top speed and swung, and the whoosh of air sounded, followed by the sword embedding itself in the ground. When Voltron lifted his head, and JC got a look, Soltorn was gone. The command ship flew away quickly, and the Panthers' ships headed for the base.

"She's gone," JC said, confused. "I don't understand."

"Was she teleported?" Roxy asked. "Did she just vanish?"

"There was a huge power fluctuation," Tails said. "The only time I've ever seen this….was when we were fighting Wade."

"I realize Voltron put down the accompanying robeasts," Kala said, "But why withdraw Soltorn? She would have clearly won the fight."

"I'm not done with her yet, Commander," Wade replied. "I am far from done."

* * *

The Voltron jets landed at the base. The pilots climbed out of their jets, Seth assisting a weakened Dariana. They approached Colonel Cross and the awaiting Panthers. JC looked at Ryan, and Roxy likewise shot Ryan a cold stare.

"So," JC said, "looks like you made it through in one piece."

"No thanks to you," Ryan replied. "We had this under control until you interfered."

"You're welcome," Tails snarked.

"When my father hears you disobeyed a direct order from the Space Marshall…" Ryan said.

"Your father's not here right now, you horse's ass," Roxy spat back. "And I'm about ten seconds from making you cry home to your daddy."

"That's enough!" Cross snapped. Both teams stood at attention. "You both defended the outpost. The delivery will be made on time. The Drules have been forced back into their territory. Be grateful we did not sustain more casualties than we did." He walked up to Ryan. "Your teammate is in our med facility. I suggest you visit him."

"Yes, sir," he replied with a salute. After shooting Roxy another cold stare, he waved on the others, and they followed him away. Cross approached the Voltron Force.

"I have already sent my report to Space Marshall Hawkins," he said, "as well as Commander Steele. I'm sure they will be receiving a similar report from Captain Stebbins." He turned away from them for a moment. "The Panthers will be escorting the carrier the remainder of its journey. Your orders are to return to the Bogart and head back to Earth. Dismissed." They saluted, then walked back towards their ships.

"It's not fair," Roxy whispered to the team, her teeth clenched. "Those creeps getting the glory while we clean up their mess!"

"Relax, Truvall," JC replied. "I don't think that's the last we'll see of the Panthers, and I'm sure it isn't the last time they'll get smacked around by the Drules." Dariana stumbled, then stopped.

"Dari?" Seth asked. "Is something wrong?" He was supporting her as she walked, but she had stopped. He ears perked up.

"I hear footsteps," she said. They all looked around and saw no one. Small scraping noises were echoing around them, and soon enough, something scurried along the ground, then quickly climbed up Dariana's leg and came to rest on her arm.

"Tick!" she said excitedly. "I'm so glad you're safe!" He let out a few clicks, and some mechanical squeaks. "What do you mean? You have something to tell us?"

_To be continued….._


	25. Episode 424

_**Megaword Prime - **Believe me, Tick has more to say than about the Panthers._

_**animebookchic -** It's all coming to a head. And Wade has everything under control as usual..._

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- Time to creep up on the season finale! Enjoy!_

_Without my muse, I am nothing._

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 101 : "Deadly Force : Part VI"**

Soltorn's eyes opened, and she found herself in a solid glass tube once again. He blood boiled.

"What is the meaning of this?" she shouted. "I had Voltron in the palm of my hand, and yet here I stand, locked away!"

"Patience, General," Maaahox said, with his usual beaming demeanor. "The Sky Marshall will give you another opportunity to destroy Voltron."

"He has hindered my efforts far too long!" she growled. "I want my revenge! If not on Voltron, then on Wade himself!" Maahox pushed a button, and the tube filled with a noxious purple gas. Within moments, she slumped over, unconscious.

"She seems eager to die," Wade commented as he walked into the lab.

"Charles," Maahox said, turning to look at him, "she is merely eager to fulfill her objective."

"As am I," Wade replied. "Nothing would please me more than to see those Academy brats put down for good. Mere 'cadets' who think they should have the honor of piloting Voltron." He balled his mechanical right hand into a fist. "Once Iceorb and Solan have been rebuilt and retrofitted with Xyan cloaking technology, and laced with haggarium, Soltron and her team will be the most powerful robeasts Korronith has ever seen!"

"I agree," Maahox replied, "but we still must proceed with caution. If the General suspects for a second that you have no intention of fulfilling your end of the bargain…."

"She really doesn't have much of a choice, does she, Maahox?" he asked, grinning. Maahox paused for a moment before replying.

"No….sir," he replied.

"If you need me, I'll be on the bridge," Wade said. "I think it's time we complete our little project on Earth's moon." He walked out of the room, Maahox turning back to the glass tube. He placed a single hand on the glass.

"Oh, the things I have in store for you," he said, laughing.

* * *

Commander Stormclaw walked into the office and saluted.

"You wanted to speak to me, Space Marshall?" he asked.

"Have a seat, Mike," she replied, the door closing automatically. He took a seat in front of her desk. "I heard the Voltron Force returned from Quantus unscathed."

"Yes," he replied. "Between them and the Panthers, they were able to drive the Drule forces back."

"Good," she replied. "I know Commander Steele has been pushing the Panthers a lot, especially with his son being squad leader."

"Yes, Space Marshall," he replied.

"I just want to make sure the teams haven't been clashing," she said. "You know as well as I do that we need to proceed with caution as the new Council is put into place."

"I understand completely," he replied.

"That said," she continued, "I do need you to perform some tasks pertaining to your new position."

"As in?" he asked.

"As in I need you to travel to Mira and assist them with selecting their representatives for Council," she replied. "With the refugees from Hydra trying to displace themselves on Mira and other nearby systems, it's important they too get representation in Coincil, so that we can more effectively make decisions on their behalf."

"But….to have me travel to Mira?" Mike asked. "Lenora, you know I put in for leave weeks ago. I was looking forward to getting away for a while."

"And you will," she replied. "Think of it as a miniature vacation. You'll only need to advise. It won't be your full responsibility to pick their representative." He gave her a blank stare. She leaned forward in her chair and rested her chin in her hands, looking at Mike with her chocolate brown eyes. "Mike, you do know the beaches there are some of the most beautiful in this part of the galaxy? Jon and I were at one of their resorts, and you wouldn't believe how much fun we had."

"But you weren't there on business, Lenora," Mike protested.

"Details, details," she said, waving her hand. "You'll find a way to have fun, even if you coup yourself up in a hotel room, and I know YOU would." She let out a small laugh.

"I had so many plans though," he said. "Surely someone can go in my place…perhaps Admiral Fabrere?"

"The Admiral has gone to Dradin to get some affairs in order," she replied. "Believe me, Commander, there's no one else I can afford to send." A signal came over the com. She hit the button. "Yes?"

"Space Marshall," the voice said, "your guest has arrived."

"Send them up immediately," she replied, ending the com. She looked back up at Mike. "I don't think any plans you made were as important as this mission."

"I beg to differ," Mike protested. "Lenora, you must understand, I…." Before he could finish his sentence, the doors opened, and the guest walked in.

"Ah, Miss Deville, I'm glad you could make it," Lenora said with a smile rising to her feet.

"I don't think I understand," Mike said, standing up, astonished.

"You didn't think I was going to let you fly off alone, did you?" Lenora replied with a smirk. "And I'm sure she wouldn't want you to."

"How soon are we departing?" Stasia asked.

"As soon as you're ready," Lenora replied. A grin began to tug at Mike's lips.

"Thank you, Space Marshall," Stasia said. She grabbed Mike by the arm and led him out the door. As it closed, Lenora let out a small laugh before continuing her paperwork.

* * *

Dariana walked into the living room of the apartment to find Roxy sitting in the chair, seemingly deep in thought. She walked over to the couch nearby and sat down as well.

"What's on your mind?" she asked innocently.

"That snartbag Ryan and his group of thugs," she snapped. "Am I the only one ticked off about what happened out there?"

"No," Dariana replied, "but we can't let our differences with their team get in the way of our own mission."

"But what is our mission, Dar?" she asked. "Voltron is the Defender of the Universe. But we keep getting upstaged by that scruffy piece of snart! And to top it off, we're still no closer to stopping Kala."

"I know," Dariana said, "but it isn't just Kala."

"I know," Roxy replied. "I'm not ignoring this Lord Kanji guy you keep mentioning. If the Drules have found a new leader, then the Alliance forces will want to take him out. But we still need to focus on what we know….but we've lost all leads."

"We know they're still within reach of Quantus," Dariana said. "We know they need lazon."

"True," Roxy said, her ears perking up at the thought.

"It's only a matter of time until they come up with some way to get what they need," Dariana said. "Question is, where can they get that much lazon besides Quantus?"

"I think I have an idea," Roxy said. "It'll have to wait until morning. We'll fill in the others and see Lieutenant Commander Stoker." Dariana nodded.

* * *

_ Dariana opened her eyes and saw a tower before her. She felt a sudden feeling of dread, and took a step backwards, but someone beside her grabbed her hand._

_ "You musn't fear it, little one," a familiar voice spoke to her._

_ "What is it, papa?" she asked, looking once again at the tall structure before her. "It scares me."_

_ "It is a remnant of the Old Ones, my child," he replied, gently rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. "It is dormant. The power of Voltron has stopped this monster from continuing its rampage through the galaxy. I want you to see the reason your mother did what she did."_

_ "I still feel her, papa," she said. Dariana was not in control, but she felt something making her listen closely…as if this tiny piece of information was the most vital of all. "She is still alive."_

_ "The only part of her left alive is in the Defender," he implored. "Everything else is dead."_

_ "But she wasn't dead," a voice in her head whispered. "She was more than a memory, and more than the elements that bound the Defender. The half of her that survived the process…she became so tortured…..so cold….that her very blood held the key to Voltron's destruction."_

_ "What are you trying to show me?" she asked in her head, realizing Kovinx was once again trying to warn her of something._

_ "There is a reason I feared the beast before us that day," she continued. "Just like her….they are not dead. Only dormant. Awaiting the day of awakening."_

_ "Papa!" she shouted as she pointed. "It's waking up! It's waking up! It's waking up!"_

_To be continued….._


	26. Episode 425

_**KathDMD - **It seems the muse is only half back. Bit I digress. Everything is coming to a head. Get ready for Wade to make his move, but by the end of the season...Kanji is the one to watch..._

_**animebookchic -** It's never good news when Wade enacts a strategy._

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- Time to creep up on the season finale! Enjoy!_

_Without my muse, I am nothing._

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"Invincible" by Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 102 : "Deadly Force – Part VII"**

Roxy and Tails raced from their own rooms and burst in the door in time to see Dariana flail over the side of the bed and land on the floor. They ran to her, and her screaming calmed down as she began to regain consciousness.

"Dari!" Roxy shouted. "What's wrong?" Dariana pulled the comforter from her head, Tails franically helping he get untwisted.

"I had another dream," she replied.

"We kinda figured that one out," Tails said.

"Young Kovinx was standing with her papa, looking at a large tower," Dariana continued. "It looked like a monument…but he said it was an 'Old One', standing dormant after being defeated by Voltron. It stood alone as a structure, no arms or legs, divided in sections. Though it stood there perfectly silent, with no indication it was ever alive, I could feel a dark energy emanating from it." She looked over at Roxy. "He said the Old Ones were gone, and their remains dormant. Kovinx seems to think otherwise."

"Why do you think that?" Roxy asked.

"Because they talked about her mother," Dariana continued.

"Haggar?" Roxy asked. Dariana nodded.

"Kovinx made a comment that she felt life energy," Dariana continued. "Her papa said that the only part of Haggar alive was the part of her soul that lived within Voltron. That everything else was dead. We all know that wasn't true."

"The remaining part of her soul became a twisted, wretched menace," Roxy continued. "Nothing but a wandering soul filled with anger, hatred, and revenge. The half of her that couldn't exist with Voltron."

"The half of her that was rejected by Voltron," Dariana quickly replied. "Kovinx feels there is a constant balance in the universe, and I'm thinking it's possible that Haggar, like the Old Ones, was the antithesis of Voltron….as if their energies were of pure haggarium themselves."

"But what does all this mean in the grand scheme of things?" Tails asked, confused. "Even if our battle is with this Lord Kanji guy, what does this dream have to do with it?"

"I'm guessing we'll find out soon enough," Roxy replied with a clenched fist. "Come on, let's get Grend and Derringer and go find the Lieutenant Commander." Dariana and Tails nodded, and she and Tails left as Dariana began to change into her uniform.

* * *

Ryan walked into the office, giving the man behind the desk a quick salute.

"Ryan," Commander Steele said as he turned his chair around to face him, "I've just received some disturbing intel."

"What is it?" Ryan asked, relaxing slightly from his attentive posture.

"After the attempted assassination of the Space Marshall's nanny and her children," he continued, "the Alliance Military has been on a hunt for Commander Kala and her squadron of rogue Drule sympathizers. In the process, we've discovered that the Drules were after more than just the children."

"What was it?" Ryan asked.

"A large quantity of Lazon," Steele replied. "A huge shipment that was being transported right under everyone's noses without being detected."

"How?" Ryan asked.

"Manset," he replied angrily. "He claims the supply was used to power machinery in Dradin's industrial district, the byproducts being used to create…" He scoffed. "…bingo chips."

"How much are we talking about?" Ryan asked.

"Enough to blow up half the damn planet I'd wager," Steele replied. "I want you and your squadron to return to Dradin and make sure that shipment is being used properly….and that it doesn't fall into Drule hands."

"We'll leave at once, Sir," Ryan replied with a salute. "Cadet Bellings should be ready to go as well."

"Glad to hear he's doing better," Steele commented. "Dismissed." Ryan turned and left the office.

* * *

The team walked into the Control Room and saw Chip making some adjustments on a control panel.

"POOKY BEAR!" Tails screamed as she ran and gave him a big hug. He gulped as his glasses nearly fell off his face in the embrace.

"it's….great…to see you too," he eeked out before she finally released him, a cheesy grin beaming on her face.

"Lieutenant Commander," Roxy began to say.

"Call me Chip," he replied. "I've never been one for formalities."

"Chip," Roxy asked, "we've been trying to piece together where the Drules are going to strike next, and we were thinking, isn't it a bit odd that a whole fleet came at Dradin the way it did?"

"You're not the only one to think that," Chip replied.

"I take it you know a bit more about it?" JC asked.

"Through the grapevine," Chip replied. "Plus I….kinda keep tabs on security. I try to keep the Admiral and her crew on their toes."

"Well, what's going on?" JC asked.

"Turns out Dradin is housing a large shipment of lazon," he replied. "Shipped it there right under the Alliance's noses thanks to…"

"Manset," Roxy finished. "I figured as much. Dariana and I had a hunch there was more going on with the Dradin incident than just an assassination attempt."

"If the Drules know about that shipment," Chip said, "then they will most likely strike again. There's nearly no defenses on the planet. I don't even think the major cities are policed. There would be nothing to stop them."

"Except us," Roxy said, turning to run for her chute.

"Hold on a second, Miss Truvall," Chip said.

"I thought we were dropping the formalities," Roxy snarked.

"Admiral Fabrere is already on her way there to discuss the matter with Manset personally," he replied. "You're all needed here."

"I'm sure you and the Commander can hold down things here,' Roxy said.

"That's just it," Chip replied. "The Commander is going to Mira to work on finding their representative for the High Council. And I have to make a trip to Balto."

"Why?" Tails asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Sherri," he said softly, "I got a notice form Arus. My brother….he died in a shuttlecraft explosion." She gasped, and the others were shocked. "I have to take care of things back home. You'll need to report to the Vice Marshall. I wish I could help you guys out….but I can't. Tangor and Zandee will be here to work on any last minute fixes on the ships." He looked Tails in the eye. "I'll be back soon, alright?" She nodded in agreement. He gently kissed her, then left the Control Room.

"Now what?" Seth asked. "We finally get a lead, and we can't do anything about it."

"Who says?" Roxy said, looking at JC with a smirk.

"You know if we get caught," JC said, "I'm telling the Space Marshall you forced the rest of us at blaster point." She furrowed her brow.

"Deal," she agreed. The five raced to the chutes, sliding down them into the cockpits. They locked into place in their ships and placed their keys.

"Locked on, keys in, let's fly!" JC shouted. The jets' engines roared to life, and the five took off through the open hangar doors, shooting off into the sky and up through the atmosphere.

* * *

"Set a course for Earth," Wade said. "Once we're in range of the Solar System, engage the generator." Kala approached him.

"We're returning to that wretched place so soon?' she asked. "What about the lazon?"

"Dradin was just a diversion, Kala," he replied. She nodded in agreement. "Who do you think orchestrated the transport of lazon to Dradin?" She looked at him silently, and nodded again. "Don't worry, we will be returning to Dradin….after all, we have a wedding to attend." She took a breath, still slightly unsure of his intentions. He turned back towards the view screen. "All of this has been a part of my plan….a plan which the Voltron Force won't soon forget."

_To be continued…._


	27. Episode 426

_**KathDMD - **It's funny you should mention Chip's reaction. There's some foreshadowing there. Dari's dream is about to take a unique turn in the finale. And as for Manset...well, we'll see more of that next season._

_**animebookchic -** Wade is calculating. He's a strategist after Kogane's own heart. Wade always has a plan...and it's usually a big one. As for curve balls...Never been to a game in my life, but actually going to my first the day this episode airs!_

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- Let the Quadra Finale begin! Hope you enjoy!_

_Without my muse, I am nothing._

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"Fight Song" by Rachel Platten_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 103 : "Deadly Force – Part VIII"**

"We should be arriving at Dradin within the hour," Tails said.

"I can't wait to get those Drule fighters in my sights," Roxy said.

"Easy, Rox," JC said. "Let's see what kind of fleet we're dealing with before we go in guns blazing."

"JC's right," Seth said. "We gotta be cautious."

"I still have a bad feeling about this," Dariana said.

"What is it, Dar?" Seth asked.

"Even if we do engage Kala," she said, "there's still the matter of Lord Kanji. The dreams and the feelings I've been having….they seem to be getting worse."

"You're with us," Roxy tried to assure her. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

"This man is not like any other Drule leader, Roxy," she said. "It's like Kovinx is trying to warn me. If he's somehow tied to the Old Ones…."

"We've handled Drule threats before," Roxy said, still shrugging it off. "It'll be alright. You'll see."

"I hope so," Dariana replied, still very unsure.

"Guys," Tails said, "I'm picking something up on the RadialTrac."

"How?" JC asked. "We're outside the Kuiper Belt, and far enough into Interstellar Space that we shouldn't be near anything yet."

"I'm getting a fix on it now," Tails said, keying in commands on her panel. "It's….a ship! A big one!"

"Drule ship?" JC asked.

"It's not like anything the Drules use," Tails said, pausing for a moment. "Well, I don't think we're going to have to go to Dradin."

"Why?" Seth asked.

"It looks like Commander Kala just found us!" she shouted. As she said it, the ship opened fire.

"It's the Voltron Force, Commander!" one of the officers said.

"Open fire!" she shouted. "How did they find us? It doesn't matter! We'll finish this here and now!"

"There's no need to waste our time and resources," Wade said, coming on to the bridge.

"But Charles, the Voltron Force…." she began to say.

"Must not get in the way of our plan," he replied. "I didn't want to have to do it, but I have no alternative but to launch this early. With any luck, it will destroy them before they even begin to figure out what we're up to." He touched his weapons cache attached to his cybernetic right arm. "Maahox….begin round two."

"As you command," Maahox replied reluctantly. Ending the com, he turned back to General Soltorn and grinned. "I had hoped to finish running more tests on you before I set you loose on the Voltron Force, but alas, there comes a time when plans must change." She began to come around as the gas around her began to thin.

"What guarantee do I have that you will restore me once I have defeated them?" she shouted. Maahox beamed.

"Your very life is your guarantee, General," he replied. "Thanks to the Haggarium coursing through your veins, as well as your associates, you should have no problem dispatching Voltron. And if you succeed this time, you have my word that I will return you to the Fourth Kingdom unharmed." Without so much as a word, the floor dropped from beneath her, and she vanished from sight. Maahox rubbed his hands together. "And IF you survive, I will return you to the Fourth Kingdom….as my personal slave."

* * *

The com sounded in Lenora Hawkins' office. She tapped a button on her desk.

"Hawkins here," she said.

"Space Marshall," the voice said, "we've just received word from security that the Voltron jets launched without prior authorization."

"Where are they headed?" she asked.

"It appeared they were on a course for Dradin," the voice said, "but long range scans detected a large vessel on an intercept course."

"It's possible the threat could be legitimate," she replied. "Put my name on the launch. I don't want the new council thinking I have an out of control team on my hands. Try to make contact with them at once."

"Also, Commander Steele directed the Panthers to intercept as well," he said.

"What?" she shouted. "Tell him to direct them to Dradin! We need to secure that lazon before the Drules attack again!"

"Yes, Space Marshall," he replied, and the com went dead.

"I just hope the Voltron Force is able to handle whatever that vessel is," she said to herself. "I have a bad feeling about this whole thing." She sat down, and her eyes momentarily fixated on a newspaper clipping stuck to the corner of her desk….an article announcing the capture and trial of Sky Marshall Wade from nearly a decade ago.

* * *

"Evasive maneuvers!" JC ordered as the ships split up and flew around the vessel, avoiding laser fire.

"This is it, guys," Roxy shouted, poised and ready to strike. "We take out Kala, and their whole command structure will fall!"

"Concentrate on the underbelly," Tails said. "I'm detecting a weakness in the hull about thirty meters from the stern."

"Look out!" Seth shouted. Red and Green swerved away from one another just in time to miss a large beam of flame that shot past them.

"What the…" Roxy said.

"Soltorn and the robeasts," Tails said. "They're back."

"They're just a distraction," Roxy said angrily. "They're here to keep us from attacking the ship and stopping Kala!"

"Look!" Seth shouted. They watched as the panthers flew by, attacking the command ship.

"Those dirty rotten…" Roxy said, avoiding a freeze blast from Iceorb.

"We can't deal with that now, Rox," JC said. "We have to stop Soltron once and for all."

"We have no choice," Dariana said, trying to reassure her. Roxy sighed.

"Everyone in position," JC ordered. The ships moved into position. "Ready to form Voltron! Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron force!" they shouted. The ships flew in wing formation, then switched to start formation as the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched back, his eyes lighting up with power.

"Voltron Force!" Soltron shouted. "You may have come close to beating us last time, but this time you won't be so lucky! Fear the awesome might and power of the Fourth Kingdom!" The three robeasts flew at Voltron and let loose several energy blasts. Voltron took off, narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Come on guys," Roxy said. "We've done this before, and we can do it again!"

"But Roxy," Tails said, "There's something different."

"Haggarium," Dariana blurted out. "I can feel the dark energy from here."

"Our power levels are all over the charts," Tails said.

"JC, I don't know if I can keep us stabilized," Dariana said. "I will do my best."

"I trust you," he replied. "Come on, team! Let's bring Soltorn down for good!" They turned and flew at them again.

"Get them!" Soltron ordered. Iceorb and Solan charged at Voltron. As Voltron drew closer, JC gripped the controls tighter.

"Roxy, get ready!" he shouted. Moments later, Voltron reached forward.

"Ignite Jet Torches!" Roxy shouted, as flames shot from Red, hitting Iceorb in the face. Voltron spun around, barely missing a right cross from Solan.

"Your turn, seth!" JC shouted.

"Form Aquatic Bow!" Seth shouted. Voltron held out his hand, and a column of water formed, freezing into a bow. Voltron reached back and fired bolts at Solan, several hitting it head on and solidifying its chest and knocking it backwards.

"Now to break things up!" Tails shouted. "Form Throwing Axes!" Voltron reached behind him and pulled a pair of throwing axes and sent them flying. They stuck into the robeasts, but were easily removed. "Barely a scratch!"

"It's the haggarium," JC said. "It's weakening our attacks." He gritted his teeth. "Dar, it's now or never."

"I'm trying," she said, trying hard to focus. The robeasts, wounded but not out, fired simultaneously, and hit Voltron before he could move out the way. The beams collided and exploded in a ball of flame. There was a moment of silence as the robeasts looked on at their kill. Then a surge.

"Form Blazing Sword!" JC shouted. Voltron flew at top speed out of the flames and smashed through Iceorb and sliced through the middle of Solan. They came to a stop, and they watched in the reflection of the sword as the two robeasts fell apart and exploded.

"No!" Soltorn shouted. "I won't let it end this way!" She turned and ripped the scars over her eye socket, and it started to open.

"Oh no you don't!" JC shouted. "Eye beam!" Voltron's eye beam fired at the same time a beam of energy shot from Soltorn's eye. The beams met, and pushed against one another, struggling for control.

"Hold on, team!" JC shouted.

"I don't know….how much longer….I can…." Dariana said, focusing her might, her eyes whited out, her voltcom sparking like crazy.

"My whole life…..everything I have….my future rests….on your….destruction!" Soltorn shouted as she pushed harder, the beam finally knocking Voltron backwards.

"Spinning Laser Blade!" JC shouted. Voltron motioned a half circle, the blade quickly forming in his hands. Voltron immediately threw the blade at Soltorn, hitting her head on and knocking her backwards. Dariana fell weak and collapsed.

"Dari!" Seth shouted. "JC, I'm not getting a signal from yellow!"

"We have to finish this now!" JC said. "Form Blazing Sword!" Voltron flew full speed at Soltron, Red meeting Green, drawing the sword. Tails watched closely as their energy levels diminished as they drew closer and closer to their target. And in a split second, Soltorn winced as the sword pierced her gut, coming out through her back.

And in that moment, time stopped.

* * *

The members of the Drule High Council looked at one another in confusion. The meeting had been called without much advanced notice, the seats of the Second, Fourth, and Seventh kingdoms notably absent, with Korronith's seat taken up by the Witch Haggar. Seemingly lost in thought, as if her attention were divided, she sat quietly, yet eerily.

"Does anyone know what this is about?" King Dharlok of the Tenth kingdom asked.

"I see no sign of Skath or Merla," King Bhorn remarked. "I'm not liking this one bit."

"What you like or don't like does not concern me," Kanji said as he walked into the room. The remaining council members sat down. Kanji turned and stared directly at Bhorn, who was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Lord Kanji," Queen Larinska asked, "you called us here on short notice. While we are honored by your presence, we wish to know the reason for the urgency."

"My reason is simple," he replied, still fixated on Bhorn. "I have sat back and watched the Voltron Force stretch themselves thin across the galaxy. I have also watched the Galaxy Alliance defeat us at every juncture."

"Lord Kanji," Larinska spoke again, "many of the kingdoms have chosen to stay out of Korronith's war with the Galaxy Alliance."

"And it is that unwilling spirit that condemns the entire empire to death!" kanji shouted, slamming his hand on the table, Bhorn's chalice spilling on the table in front of him. The blood red liquid rolled down the table and trickled over the side. "I told you one way or another, the Kingdoms of the Supremacy would unify. And that is exactly what I will do."

"And if we refuse?" Lord Vyrketh of the Eighth Kingdom asked. Kanji walked up to him and pulled his sword. He stabbed it through the table in front of him, the blade exiting the table between his legs, inches from his manhood.

"You have no choice," Kanji replied, gritting his teeth. "Blood has already been spilled in this war." He pulled the sword out and resheathed it. "Our bretheren across the galaxies….throughout the universe….have shed their blood and given their lives for us! Now it is time we joined together in unity to take what is rightfully ours and crush our enemies for the glory of the Drule Empire!" Haggar stood up. She stepped back and he raised his hands. "Every Drule in every corner of the universe will hear my call….and they shall call me…..MASTER!" He dropped his arms, and an uncontrollable wave blasted over them, their minds being cleared of all thought….except that of unquestioned fealty to Lord Kanji.

* * *

Time broke free, and a wave hit both Voltron and Soltron, blasting them apart. She reached down and cradled her wound, thinking this was the end. Voltron's eyes went dark.

"What's happening?" JC shouted, pulling the controls frantically.

"We have no power at all!" Tails shouted, trying to determine the cause. "It couldn't be the haggarium. I don't understand it."

"Did we stop her?" Roxy asked. "Is Soltorn dead?"

"I don't know," JC replied. "But Voltron is without power. No sensors, no communication, nothing. Just the juice in our voltcoms."

"What about Dari?" Seth asked. "Is she ok?" he tapped the com. "Dariana? Are you alright? Baby, say something? What's going on?" Dariana sat up from her slumped position and took a deep breath. She then opened her eyes with a sinister look on her face, her eyes glowing bright red.

"The end…."


End file.
